


Dreams to follow

by Suonjar



Series: ... and suddenly I see you [4]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Katsuki Yuuri, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Childbirth, Fluff and Smut, Impregnation, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Nesting, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Victor Nikiforov, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Rutting, Switching, Tender Sex, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-02-19 00:08:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 52,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13111494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suonjar/pseuds/Suonjar
Summary: “What do you want to do after retirement?”The well planned words freezes to Viktor’s throat immediately. Yeah, probably he will continue on coaching and choreographing, but all he can blurt out is:“A baby.”Yuuri first stares at him without blinking then he smiles, blushing lightly.“Seriously, Vitya.”As Viktor retires from competitive figure skating, they decide with Yuuri to expand their little family.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't expect this fic to get this long that I actually don't know how many chapters I'll write, and I like to finish my stories before posting them. But this time it takes reeeeeally loooong (at least for me) so I begin to post it to have a bit pressure on me finishing it. :3 
> 
> Thanks a lot for Celdria for beta-reading it! ^^

There was something really comforting and heart-warming to see how great and natural Yuuri is with children. Viktor had already noticed this in Hasetsu at the very beginning of their relationship, whenever Yuuko’s and Takeshi’s triplets were at the rink, and Yuuri played with the girls so easily, sometimes even skipping this own training when he thought Viktor wasn’t watching. But Viktor was always watching him, and what he saw pleased his inner omega. 

Viktor knew that as an omega he can bear his own children if someday he will find someone who he wants as a mate. But as the years went by, he became more and more famous and he was alone, all alone. Everybody wanted just the fame or his body, and Viktor was sick of the drooling alphas, he was tired of waiting and wanting, and the disappointment was devastating whenever he went home after wasting his time on a disastrous date. And at age 27, he was on top of the skating world with more gold medals than one person ever owned. He didn’t have time for a child not even for dating, and a pregnancy would have meant retirement for good at this age. 

Well, he was at a point that he didn’t care about the gold medals anymore. He was empty, so empty that it almost hurt physically. There was a gaping emptiness in his chest, and he caught himself wondering how could everyone else around him being so happy, and how on earth did they have the time to find their mate they wanted for a life. 

A bonding mark was permanent in most of the cases, and he had more and more friends who had one on their necks. Viktor haven’t thought he would ever find somebody who he trusted enough for wanting to bond with him. First of all, he would have to expose that he is an omega, and Viktor was afraid that someone would want him just because he can get pregnant. 

Then he met Katsuki Yuuri, and everything has changed because the first time in his life, he really fell in love. 

His love was born suddenly and unexpectedly over a night like a burning fire, and that must have felt like someone has found the person destined for them. Viktor was rational and he didn’t really believed in old tales about soul mates – that there could be only one person in the whole big world who is your true mate, although he did like the ancient Greek myth on which this was based on. That once you had the same body as your soul mate, with four arms and four legs, but Zeus got mad at them, splitting the humans in half, and since then they are desperately searching for their other half. It was very romantic, but Viktor had always believed there are more person on this world who is your perfect match. That you have to smooth to each other anyway. 

But they fit so perfectly with Yuuri already from the very beginning. Sometimes Viktor can’t even believe in Yuuri’s existence and wonders when he will wake up from this beautiful dream his life became since he has his Yuuri. 

Yuuri isn’t like a typical alpha the stories are about; sure he is strong and he makes Viktor feel secure around him, but he is gentle and sweet too, and Viktor wouldn’t want him any other way. And they have bonded in less than a year being together which Viktor couldn’t even imagine before meeting Yuuri. But with him, everything feels so right. Yuuri isn’t pushy, and after all this time, he always asks him if he really wants to spend his heat with him which is really nice but sometimes is a bit frustrating because Viktor knows that the answer will be always a big yes, no matter if Yuuri believes his luck or not. And anyway, Viktor knows he is the lucky one that he has Yuuri who even wants him back on the ice after having him as his bonded mate. 

Although Viktor wonders sometimes that he wouldn’t be too upset if he ended up pregnant after a shared heat, but the protection works fine, and Yuuri makes sure every time that he takes the pills even drunken on pheromones and instincts. Viktor knows that Yuuri would probably freak out if he accidently knocked up Viktor while he is still competing. 

But Viktor knows that his inner biological watch is tickling, just like his competing skating carrier. He turned 30 in this December, and most of the omegas already had a child at that age – but well, none of them was the world’s most successful male figure skater. 

And Yuuri haven’t asked as they had fun competing, and Viktor sometimes wonders if his husband ever wants children on his own. But the fact, that Yuuri adores them and that he always accepts gladly, when some of their earlier retired rink mates ask him to babysit, is very suggestive. 

Viktor is just gathering the courage to ask him, and the news his doctor said at the last examination that he should definitely end competing with those injuries he had earlier, if he doesn’t want to ruin his body for good, just gives the perfect occasion. After almost beaten by Phichit and JJ, Yuuri won the Four Continents championship so he is in a good mood. Maybe he wouldn’t be that sad to receive such news like Viktor is retiring for good. Of course Yakov was the first person to know about it, but Viktor wants Yuuri to be the second before he announces it officially. 

So after they recovered from the jet lag Viktor books a table for the evening in his favourite restaurant in Saint Petersburg, and hopes that his excitement and nervousness aren’t that suspicious. Not that Yuuri is someone who would suspect anything, usually he is kind of naïve. He will probably assume that they are going out for a normal date, or because of the gold he recently won… 

Viktor skipped the last Grand Prix series due to an injury, so he knows that the World Championship in next month will be their last chance to stand together on the podium, and he is determined to make it on it. Yuuri is constantly worrying that Viktor pushes himself too hard but that isn’t anything new for Viktor, who did this in his whole life. He just needs to work now even harder for his medals. 

Viktor blinks on his watch; they are a bit running late, and Yuuri is still in the bathroom. Usually, Viktor is the one who needs more time to get ready because he can’t decide what to wear. Viktor smoothes down his shirt, looking at his tall and lean figure in the mirror. He looked like that in his whole life, he rarely put on weight no matter how much he eats, and he can’t help but wondering how would he look like when he’ll be pregnant with their child. 

Well he will know if Yuuri says he wants it too, hopefully still in this year. 

“Sorry, I didn’t notice the time,” Yuuri emerges from the bathroom, and Viktor gives him a fond look. He will never get tired of seeing Yuuri in suits, with his silky black hair smoothed back. “You’re stunning…”

“And you look beautiful,” Viktor breathes, stepping in his husband’s personal space and adjusting the navy blue tie he gave him last Christmas. “I’m glad you’re wearing this.”

“Well, someone is using the ties he doesn’t like as a blindfold so…” Yuuri says mockingly, and Viktor can’t help but blushing at the memory when he first suggested it. It was a great night when he decided he likes that light blue tie if that’s the only thing Yuuri is wearing. 

Yuuri pulls him close by the waist, and Viktor hugs his shoulders while they kiss for a few minutes. They only let go when they don’t have any air left, and Viktor remembers there is a cab waiting outside of the house. They help the coats on each other, using the opportunity to touch each other even more. 

It is so cold outside that Yuuri spends the whole ride pressed to Viktor’s body, seeking for his warmth – not that he complains at the affection. 

The restaurant is in an old building from the time of the tsars, and they get a table in an outlying corner where they can have their privacy. Since it is a workday there isn’t that many guests, and they are almost completely alone in that section of the restaurant. Viktor sits down on the bench with red cushions, with Yuuri across him, and the waiter brings them a menu after Viktor have ordered them wine. Yuuri looks around, and judging from his expression, he is satisfied that they are mostly alone. 

Yuuri locks their fingers, stroking the back of Viktor’s hand with a soft smile. 

“What’s the occasion?”

“Do we need one?” Viktor laughs lightly, tightening his grip. He resists the urge to pull Yuuri across the table to have him beside him. They wouldn’t really fit at one side of the table comfortably. 

“No,” Yuuri smiles, and Viktor is happy that he seems to be relaxed and content being here. After three years of being together, Yuuri finally begins to accept surprises from him easier. 

After he wine has arrived, they toast above the vibrant light of the candles with the deep red beverage to Yuuri’s newest gold. Viktor knows that it will take time until they get their food since it is freshly made there, so he decides to get over with the unpleasant news first. 

“I decided to retire,” he says with stern voice. 

Fortunately, Yuuri have already set down his glass, and he doesn’t drink anymore because his mouth falls open in shock as he gasps.

“What? Are you sure? What did the doctor say?” he asks with shaking voice although Viktor had already showed him a few days ago the last outcomes of the examinations. 

“He said that I’ll be alright this season if I don’t overdo myself, but the risk of a serious injury is higher than ever and… well there is an end to every carrier, and I don’t want to have a serious injury again.”

Yuuri looks so sad like he is almost about to burst out in tears, but he lifts Viktor’s hand and pulls it to his lips, pressing a long kiss on the gold ring on it. “I don’t want you to hurt yourself so I’m glad that you’re able to make this decision. I’m so proud of you.”

Viktor caresses his face then lets down his arm to take Yuuri’s right in both of his hands. That is the right time to ask, now that Yuuri knew the sad news, and he takes a big breath to make his question, but Yuuri is faster. 

“What do you want to do after retirement?”

The well planned words freezes to Viktor’s throat immediately. Yeah, probably he will continue on coaching and choreographing, but all he can blurt out is: 

“A baby.”

Yuuri first stares at him without blinking then he smiles, blushing lightly. 

“Seriously, Vitya.”

“I’m completely serious! I… I want to start a family with you,” Viktor speaks quickly with sticking tongue. “I’m getting old, at least for bearing children and I thought… you would be a great dad. We both would be great. And… Yuuri please say something,” he begs because Yuuri is just staring at him wide eyed and shocked. “Anything.”

Yuuri gulps, getting up, and an irrational fear is rushing through Viktor that this is too much to ask, they aren’t ready for that, or that he should have made it the old fashioned way by hinting it (although Yuuri is still so oblivious to some things, he would never get it that way) and not blurting out it in a fancy restaurant in unfamiliar environment in the middle of their date night. Then Yuuri launches himself on Viktor, knocking the air out of Viktor as he hugs him tightly, almost with a crushing force. 

“Oh my God,” he whispers in his neck. “You really want us to have a baby?”

Viktor nods enthusiastically, inhaling the vanilla scented shampoo Yuuri used on his hair. How he wishes for now that they didn’t mask their scents… under the layer of the scent neutralizer and through the bond they renewed in the last heat they shared he can feel his alpha’s excitement. 

“Is that a yes?”

“Yes!” Yuuri says loudly, kissing him on his mouth. “When is your next heat? Should I retire too? I…”

“Shh,” Viktor puts his finger on Yuuri’s lips. “Don’t you dare to retire before you won for me at least five gold medals from the Worlds.”

“I get you the third next month.”

“I like that when you’re so confident, but maybe I want my title back before I retire,” he says with a wink although he knows it’s less likely he will win back that gold from Yuuri when the last time he hardly made it to the podium. It will be a though last competition, but Viktor wouldn’t have it any other way and a bit rivalry won’t hurt them. 

They sit in each other’s embrace until the food comes, silently whispering sweet nothings in the others’ ears about their future, and Viktor can’t wait to get home to celebrate their decision in a more intimate way. 

 

*

 

After the World Championship, where Viktor almost reclaimed his title just to lose by a few points to Yuuri, they spent two weeks in Hasetsu to rest. The onsen is busier than ever, the business grew so much since Viktor first was there because the well-in fans visited it in a hope to catch there the Nikiforov-Katsuki pair. So the fear of having to close the onsen isn’t there anymore. The building have even been extended because of the growing, trade and the Katsukis can even afford the first time in years to have an extended staff. 

Viktor and Yuuri decide to go off suppressants after a week the championships has ended. Yuuri took just a weaker one that prevented that small chance of going in rut. Yuuri hadn’t had any ruts since that time he could legally get the medicine for it, but they wasn’t as common anyway. He just didn’t want to risk going in rut in competition season because of stress, or smelling some pheromones that would trigger it. Viktor was nagging him since they got married that Yuuri should go off of them now that he has a mate who would take care of him during a rut, but Yuuri admitted that he was a bit afraid of it, having read a lot of scary stories of violent alphas, and he didn’t want to accidently hurt Viktor. Viktor hardly, but accepted it so he is overjoyed when Yuuri brings up that he leaves them so they will have a higher chance of getting pregnant, and maybe their cycle would even synchronize after a while. 

“I can’t wait till you go into rut,” Viktor whispers in his ears heatedly, rubbing Yuuri’s thigh. They are sitting in Yuuri’s old, almost tiny bedroom which is used now as a storage room since they sleep in Viktor’s room when they are in Hasetsu. Viktor wanted to ask Hiroko for Yuuri’s old baby-clothes, but Yuuri talked out him that it would be a great surprise to tell the family they’re having a child when Viktor is already pregnant. Keeping it in a secret will be hard because they are both bad at lying. 

And Yuuri isn’t even sure that his parents still have his old clothes. 

“It’s not even guaranteed that I’ll go in rut,” Yuuri rolls his eyes, smiling. Viktor’s warm and big hands slides higher on his thighs while he kisses his neck, and Yuuri is aware they should stop if they want to make it to the family dinner in time. They weren’t even really packing just making out as soon as they got in that room so it’s no wonder that Viktor is currently undressing him. 

“Sure you will.” Viktor nibbles lightly on the bonding mark so that Yuuri would instinctly let his pheromones in the air, and Yuuri laughs because it is a bit ticklish feeling. 

“I’ll try.”

Viktor’s hands are already on his fly and belt, and Yuuri sighs because he doesn’t really want to ruin the moment. 

“We’ll be late…”

“Not if we’ll make it quick,” Viktor winks with mischief in his eyes as he dips on his knees. Yuuri bites on his lips, nodding as Viktor takes out his already half hard erection from his pants. He moans as Viktor gets his lips on the tip of it, licking him expertly with his eyes locked with Yuuri’s. This is still a living wet dream, Viktor on his knees before him, no matter how many times it happened, and Viktor plays on this advantage mercilessly whenever he gets the chance. But now he does make it quick, giving Yuuri no time to process what’s happening as he deep throats him just after a few licks and strokes. Yuuri presses his hand on his mouth to repress the noises he is making, and his other hand goes straight into Viktor’s soft hair. 

Being off of suppressants means that he was more sensitive to Viktor’s scent, and now he can’t hold himself back for so long like he used to. He is getting so much quicker to an orgasm, and there is that specific feeling at the base of his cock that let him know that his body wants to knot. Yuuri paints loudly ad he tries to will away the urge, but it is so hard to resist. He pushes off Viktor as gently as he can, and Viktor looks at him almost offended as he holds himself stubbornly close to his pelvis. 

“Did I hurt you?”

Yuuri shakes his head, taking calming breathes as he strokes a few strands out of Viktor’s blushed face. 

“No. I just… it feels like I’m going to knot.”

Viktor’s eyes widens, and he licks his lips. “Wow. Just from a blowjob?”

Yuuri is sure that he is as red as a tomato. 

“You never did that before.”

Yuuri feels like he is a newly presenting teenager again who barely has control over his own body. An alpha is supposed to knot inside his partner, and it is rarely happening without that stimulation or rut. At least on suppressants. 

Viktor’s gaze falls back on Yuuri’s cock, and Yuuri wants his warm mouth so badly back but he doesn’t want to hurt his mate. 

“You can continue, but do not take in the whole.”

Viktor doesn’t need more encouraging and gets back working on him, putting his hands on him where the knot will form. Yuuri tilts back his head, now calmer that Viktor knows what will happen. 

He doesn’t need much more stimulation, and he indeed knots between Viktor’s fingers. Viktor swallows his come as much as he can. Yuuri whimpers at the strange contact that his knot isn’t buried in Viktor’s body, and Viktor kisses it till he is completely overstimulated. Yuuri pulls him up in his lap, kissing him. Viktor wraps both of his hands around his knot, gently massaging it, and Yuuri seriously thinks for a minute that he will pass out from the pleasure. 

“Are you okay?” Viktor asks a bit concerned when Yuuri doesn’t say a word just clings to him like his life depended on it, with his face pressed in the omega’s neck. Yuuri nods. 

“You… you are amazing. You can grip it harder.”

Viktor does so and Yuuri moans almost too loudly, forgetting where they are. He ruts against him, feeling Viktor’s erection pressing to his body. Yuuri pulls on his husband’s t-shirt. 

“Get this off.”

“Oh, am I getting something for being a good omega?” Viktor whispers lustfully. 

“Maybe.”

Viktor smirks deviously, gripping harder and twisting his wrist a bit, and Yuuri comes again. Viktor gets rid of his clothes as much as he can, still sitting in Yuuri’s lap while Yuuri lays back, still high on orgasm. Viktor lays on him, rutting together their penises as Yuuri pulls him closer. 

“I thought we are going to that family dinner.”

Yuuri almost growls as he changes their position, rolling over his omega and pinning him to his old bed, Viktor’s legs falling invitingly open. 

“Yeah, after I paid you back.” 

He sucks on Viktor’s blushed skin, and a proud feeling rushes through him as he hears Viktor’s purring. Viktor adjusts his fingers around his knot for a better angle. 

“It’s so huge how does it even fit in me?”

Yuuri doesn’t care now about the physics of their biology, and he rolls his hips to Viktor for more friction. Viktor’s purring is interrupted with a moan. Somehow Yuuri doesn’t even know why they were rushing earlier that much, and he wants to pleasure Viktor until he passes out from an orgasm. 

They rut to each other until Yuuri has his third and Viktor his first orgasm. Yuuri has to fight back the urge to doze off, and when he isn’t shaking that much anymore, he gets up to get some tissues to clean up. Viktor protests of course, but he is appeased as soon as Yuuri gets back to cuddle with him until his knot goes down completely. 

“I’m sure you can go in rut after a while with being off of suppressants,” Viktor says happily, and instead of answering, Yuuri just nuzzles his neck. 

When they finally manage to go to that dinner, Yuuri is sure that everybody sees through their lies of losing track of the time, and some loud cousin of Yuuri even notes that Yuuri’s parents surely wouldn’t mind a grandchild or two running around in the near future. 

 

*

 

They are already packing for their flight back to Saint Petersburg when Yuuri sniffs the air curiously. After being so wrapped in Viktor’s natural scent he barely notices the change, but when he put back the very same pullover in the suitcase just to have it after half an hour on the bed again the third time that evening, he grows suspicious. 

He sits down on the bed where are more clothes shattered around almost like… like the beginning of a nest. Over the years, he have seen Viktor nesting many times, and it always begins innocently, almost unnoticed with missing clothes. 

Viktor turns into the room with blankets in his arms but stops immediately, seeing Yuuri sitting on the bed. 

“Vitya, you’re nesting.”

“What…” Viktor gazes at the blanket pile at his chest, his eyes widening. “Shit, I haven’t even noticed. We had a heat in January how can I be so soon in pre-heat?”

Yuuri notices Viktor’s scent turning stressed, and he gets up quickly to embrace his worrying mate. 

“How far are you? Your scent hasn’t changed that much yet.”

Viktor frowns. “Maybe half a day or so?”

“Do you want to spend it here?” he offers although he isn’t that fond of the idea that everybody in the onsen will probably know what they are up to. He knows exactly how little privacy they would have here.

“No, I want to go back to our apartment. I miss our cats”

Yuuri takes Viktor’s face between his hands, standing on the tip of his toes to give a kiss on his forehead. It seems like they have the exact same thoughts; while staying at Hasetsu, Yurio takes care of Misha and Masha, the cats they got from him a year before when Potya sneaked out of Yuri’s apartment in heat and got knocked up. Yuri said that he can’t stand their mourning face after losing Makkachin, and they surely don’t want that Yuri starves because he has to feed five cats. Yuuri said it wouldn’t hurt to give a chance to cats when they obviously aren’t ready for a new dog. Viktor was sceptical first because he considered himself as a dog-person, but he grew to love the tiny kittens as soon as they were with them in the apartment. They both spoiled them rotten. 

“Everything will be fine.”

“Just stop me nesting further.”

Yuuri watches as Viktor cradles the blankets closer, mumbling about how he originally planned to bring those to Hiroko to help her. Yuuri hopes that Viktor will make the way without trying to construct a new nest in one of the guest rooms because he doesn’t want to hear Mari teasing him about earlier when he haven’t known how Viktor is like in pre-heat. 

 

*

 

In the morning, they get on the plane without a problem, and Viktor sleeps through most of the flight. Yuuri is glad for that. They usually don’t travel when Viktor is in pre-heat because he often feels sick, but he took medicine before it, so Yuuri figures out he’ll be fine now. And as usual, he won’t be as jet lagged as Yuuri. 

The heat itself goes like always; Viktor is needy and demanding, and Yuuri fulfils his needs as much as he can, which is easier now that he is off suppressants because it’s so much easier for him to knot. After the heat, Viktor is so sure that he got pregnant right after the first try, that Yuuri believes it too, and he has a small break down in the bathroom that who he will concentrate on the Grand Prix Final when the due date will be so near to it. 

Except for Viktor isn’t pregnant: the first, the second, and the third test is negative as well, and he hasn’t got any symptoms he should have. 

Yuuri can tell that Viktor is upset because of it from the voice he is speaking to the doctor, who he called desperately that something is wrong with his body because heat-sex without protection should be successful for a hundred percent, but they find out that their suppressants have the side-effect that after going off of them they still function as birth control for a while in some cases, and how didn’t they know this fact until now. Viktor hangs up on the doctor with shaking lips, and Yuuri doesn’t dare to tell him that at least they had fun during the heat.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The summer heat doesn’t exactly go as planned…

After the unsuccessful spring heat Viktor begins to take those vitamins he got from the doctor, and he eats slightly more to put on some weight as he doesn’t really have the typical omega body after competing and suppressing for decades. Now that he is off the suppressants his body should adjust easier to getting pregnant, and having heats more often in a year. 

They are both excited for the summer heat, and they are determined to make it perfect. 

Then there is an unexpected factor that comes in: the weather and that Yuuri isn’t used to the misleading Northern summer as Viktor and the other Russians are. 

Usually the summers are way too chilly for Yuuri, who is used to a warmer climate and somehow can’t get used to it, despite living in Saint Petersburg for two years now. So when an unexpected heat weave hits the city, he is the happiest of them all that they have a real summer now, enjoying the warm sun rays, laying on the grass while almost all of his rink mates are sitting in the shadows because 25 degrees are way too hot for them. Except for Otabek who gives him company. 

On the next week it gets so hot that Yuri insists on going to the beach for refreshment. 

Yuuri should have known better.

Although it’s getting really hot outside, the Baltic Sea is still too cold for him (for the Russians it has the perfect temperature of course), maybe 17 degrees, and no matter what the others are saying, it’s not an ideal bathing temperature for Yuuri. But his friends are having so much fun playing in the water that he can’t help and has to join them too, and Viktor being in pre-heat and swimming with the others triggers his inner alpha a bit, and he feels that he has to be close to his mate to make sure that nobody else will seduce him from Yuuri. 

It seems like the water helps Viktor to sooth the pre-heat cramps, and Yuuri can’t see the harm in playing with him in the sea. Yuri is currently occupied with Otabek as they try to draw the other in the sea playfully so he isn’t whining about how he doesn’t want to see Viktor and Yuuri seducing and groping each other. Yuri states so aggressively that they are nothing more than friends that nobody seems to believe them, and everybody treats them as a pair, not to speak about how they are almost constantly together. 

Yuuri had fun that day. 

Maybe the problem is that he doesn’t go changing his soaked trunks as soon as they are out of the water because he doesn’t know when they will go back in the sea, and Viktor said that there is a free sauna nearby. There is a light wind, Yuuri sometimes shivers a bit from it, and Viktor wraps him in towels, pressing their bodies together, but it’s not enough. 

He gets sick. Badly. In the middle of summer, and it may sound funny to Phichit who is laughing at him when Yuuri text him a selfie with red nose and eyes so his friend feels sorry about him, but it really isn’t. On the second day of the cold he has a fever, and he doesn’t go to the doctor because he doesn’t dare to leave Viktor alone so close to heat. 

It’s obvious anyway that he won’t spend it with him this time. 

Viktor had felt better during this pre-heat, but he becomes anxious as soon as he senses that Yuuri is sick. He knows too that Yuuri’s colds always take at least a week, and he won’t heal until Viktor’s heat hits. Viktor says it’s fine and Yuuri couldn’t spend it in this condition with him even if he wanted to, but Yuuri knows that it is really not fine. Viktor’s body is used to that that his needs are fulfilled and his alpha takes care of his every need, and it won’t be a pleasurable heat without him. Eventually Viktor sobs before his heat in the last pre-heat night in Yuuri’s arms because he feels miserable just to think about how alone he will be. Yuuri doesn’t join the crying just because that way he wouldn’t get any air in his lungs. 

“This is my fault,” he says as he tries to seek out for Yuuri’s warm as long as it’s possible. They will spend the night separated already because Viktor’s heat could hit in any time at that point, and Yuuri doesn’t trust himself to say no to Viktor when he sees him in that condition. That would be a disaster, Yuuri would make Viktor sick too, and neither of them want to make the baby while Yuuri isn’t really himself. 

“No, it’s not,” Yuuri mumbles with rusty voice. “I was stupid to think that I can handle the cold water.”

“And I let you to it!” Viktor whines, his nervous pheromones flooding in the air. “I’m such a bad mate, if I can’t even take care of you then how could I have a small child?”

Yuuri is afraid that if he can’t calm Viktor down, he will eventually stay so he presses Viktor’s head even further in his neck as he tries to let out a soothing smell to help Viktor a bit. 

“Shh, you’ll be great even if we need to postpone it until your next heat. It sucks, I can’t even smell you!”

Viktor shakes and stiffens. “You smell sick.”

“I know,” he rubs his back. 

“I’m sorry.”

“We’ll try next time.”

“But that will be already in the season. I don’t want to distract you and… what if I can’t even get pregnant?”

“That was just a side-effect from last time, it doesn’t mean you can’t at all.”

As he recalled, even on suppressants, Viktor smelled very fertile, and now Viktor is probably so desperate and negative just because of the pheromones. It hurts Yuuri to see him like that.

“Do you stay until I fall asleep?” Viktor asks hopefully, and nuzzles close to Yuuri when the alpha nods. It is really strange that neither of them is purring and to know that Yuuri won’t stay with him to take care of his sexual needs. All Yuuri will do is to make sure that Viktor eats a bit and stays hydrated during his heat. 

Yuuri is glad when Viktor finally falls asleep, and he can leave the nest what isn’t really well made since Viktor’s inner omega was so upset about spending the heat alone that he didn’t really care to make it alluring, and even banned Yuuri from helping in it. Yuuri just hopes that everything will be alright. 

 

*

 

The next morning, Yuuri is glad that he set up the scent neutralizer candles in the evening before because he can almost smell Viktor’s early heat waves even through his non-working nose. His instincts rear to go in the room, and claim what’s his, but he knows that in this state he would cause more harm than good so he stays in the living room. Judging from the lack of the noises, Viktor is still asleep, so Yuuri turns the TV on to suppress any voice he might hear later. Hopefully. He has Viktor’s clothes on because his omega have stolen all of his clothes, and Yuuri gladly let him take anything he wanted. The cats are though a bit confused about the new scents, and that Yuuri can’t sit down calmly. He spaces around the living room with a distressed expression. 

There is a knock on the door, and Yuuri’s senses are on the edge as he opens it to find Yurio there, with crossed arms. 

“Don’t say you forgot to pack their things together,” he says without saying hello. 

“Oh, Yurio,” Yuuri now knows why he felt like he forgot something important earlier: he forgot to call the younger alpha that he doesn’t need to come to get the cats. “Morning.” 

Yuri groans, rolling his eyes. “I’m coming in until you finish packing.”

“Uhm…” Although he doesn’t consider Yuri as a threat, he is uncomfortable having him in the apartment now that Viktor is in such a vulnerable state. “You don’t need to get them. I’m not spending the heat with Viktor.”

“What… did you have a fight? Why aren’t you with him?”

The question isn’t surprising since in most of the cases something drastic had to happen for an alpha to abandon his omega in heat, and Yuuri has to say over and over again that he didn’t abandon Viktor. He refused to leave earlier as Viktor insisted that it would be more comfortable for Yuuri to sleep at someone else’s place while he’s in heat. But he doesn’t have the chance to answer as he sneezes and presses his hand to his face, trying to remember that in which pocket he put the tissues. 

“That sucks,” Yuri remarks with sympathy as Yuuri blows his nose. 

Eventually, he offers a tea to Yuri, but the younger just shoves it away, clearly understanding that it is not necessarily a good idea to play with instincts when Yuuri even defends the doorway like that. After he left, Viktor peaks out of the bedroom, looking flustered and uncomfortable, whining for Yuuri, and he refuses to go back in the nest until Yuuri doesn’t scent him. Yuuri assures him that even if he is not in the nest with him, he will stay at home, making sure that Viktor is alright. 

Yuuri sighs, throwing himself on the couch and wrapping himself in his blankets. He is almost sure that he has a fever, but his body refuses to sleep. He tries to concentrate on the TV, but all the programs are in Russian language, and he feels too tired to understand anything, so he is glad when his phone suddenly rings. He picks it up immediately, without looking who is calling. 

“Hi?”

“Hey, Yuuri! I haven’t thought you’ll answer it that quickly.” Phichit’s voice rushes out from the speaker, and despite his miserable state, Yuuri is glad to hear him. “I thought you were with Viktor…?”

He remembers telling Phichit that he shouldn’t call this week unless it’s something really important. 

“Yeah, but I got sick.”

“Oh, you poor thing… that must be hard.”

“Yeah,” Yuuri nods, not realizing that his friend isn’t there to see it. He turns down the voice of the TV so he can hear Phichit more clearly. “That’s not how we planned it.”

“How is Viktor handling it?”

“He wasn’t happy but…”

There is suddenly a low sound of sobbing coming through the bedroom door, and Yuuri stiffens. 

“Shit, I think I hear him crying right now.”

“Sorry, should I hang up?”

“No, I just go to check on him.”

Phichit stays silent as Yuuri goes to the room, peaking in; Viktor has hidden under the blankets, and the pile that is shaped like his body is clearly shaking from the low sobbing. Nonetheless, he lifts his head up as he smells Yuuri. 

“Are you alright?” Yuuri asks him, although he knows it sounds stupid; Viktor is clearly not alright. 

The omega’s pupils are wide from the heat, and he looks so abandoned that it takes everything for Yuuri to not go in to participate in his heat. 

“I heard your voice,” he whines. “I miss you.”

“I miss you too,” Yuuri whispers, releasing him calming pheromones. “I’m here for you, dear, even if not in the nest.”

“I know,” Viktor sniffles. 

After Viktor has somewhat calmed down, Yuuri closes the door of the bedroom and pulls on a new layer of pullover, moving to the balcony so Viktor won’t be bothered by him talking to Phichit on the phone. 

“Sorry, he gets anxious when he’s alone at this time.”

“Yeh, I figured out.” Phichit switches on the camera; it’s already afternoon in Thailand, and Yuuri can see the glimmering sea from the window behind him. “I envy you a bit, to be honest. Viktor is so nice to you.”

Yuuri is not used to hear Phichit talking like that. He always imagined his best friend as a walking sunshine who is not effected by earthy problems, but Phichit’s voice almost sounds bitter now. 

“What’s the matter?”

“I thing Seung-gil dumped me.”

Yuuri inhales sharply, and there is an uncomfortable silence because he doesn’t know how to comfort Phichit. The relationship between Phichit and the Korean skater has always been strange and fragile. As far as Yuuri knows, they have been together for two years, but Seung-gil never really trusted Phichit completely, and he stayed really closed-off. Even so, they functioned well as a pair until recently when it somehow got out that Seung-gil is an omega and for some reasons, it made his fans even crazier about him. Seung-gil blamed Phichit that he probably mentioned it somewhere on his social media, and didn’t believe it when Phichit said that he didn’t. He might have loved rumours, but he could keep a secret when it was needed. 

“I’m so sorry. What happened?”

“Well, he didn’t say it’s over… yet,” Phichit says with an unusual serious tone. “But he completely shut me out of his life. He doesn’t let me to touch him, and he changed his mind and refused to spend his heat together.” Phichit is chewing on his lips, staring at the wall behind the phone then his eyes fall back on it, and adds quickly: “Not that he would be obligated just because we are a pair… or we were until he decided to break up with me without telling me, but I would have appreciated it if he doesn’t make me book the tickets before. He could have told me without the whole drama, I would have understood it but now, it just hurts a lot.”

“He needs to learn to communicate.”

“Yeah, exactly, I’m always the only one who is trying to understand him. But maybe I just should let go of him. I can understand it when someone is ignoring me, I can be a lot sometimes, but my own boyfriend? And he is so damn good at it.”

“I’m sorry it didn’t work out for you,” Yuuri says again, wondering how could he got someone like Viktor to love him and even want a family with him when his best friend who is funny and sweet and nice somehow always gets these crappy relationships he doesn’t deserve. 

“Yeah, me too…” Phichit sighs. “I had it all planned out in my head as a kid. That I find my other half, and that we bond and have a family together… Like you and Viktor. I even watched videos how to get hamsters to like a dog and vice versa! But it’s more complicated than I thought and if Seung-gil doesn’t want any of this, there isn’t much I can do. There is no such video like how to make Seung-gil love you back… How did you do it, Yuuri?”

“Honestly? I don’t know,” it’s far from a funny situation, but Yuuri feels like laughing. Before Viktor he haven’t really thought about having a family of his own, and now he has to give advices to Phichit of all the people. “Maybe it’s better to let him go. You did everything you could, and it isn’t worth of beating yourself if he doesn’t even care to share his problem.”

Phichit sighs, and it is almost hurts him physically to hear his friend being this sad. “Yeah, you’re probably right. You’ve became so wise, I’m proud of my raising skills.” Phichit smiles at him, but it looks fake as his teeth aren’t showing. 

“You’ll be alright.” 

They talk at least for an hour, and Yuuri can almost forget about the failed heat. When they finally finish the call, the bedroom door opens, with Viktor standing on the doorstep, arms open, demanding a hug from Yuuri. He smells of slick, sweat, and heat, but Yuuri hugs him anyway, mumbling ‘I love you’ in the three languages he knows. After Viktor have had a sufficient amount of hugs he goes to shower, and Yuuri makes him some smoothie that Viktor will drink just because he wants to please him, not caring that he needs that energy.

Viktor launches himself at Yuuri when he finally emerges from the bathroom in a fluffy robe, looking a bit better, demanding to be scented. Yuuri sees no harm in it so he rubs his writs against his scent gland on his neck, and a weak purr escapes from Viktor’s chest. 

“Go back in your nest, Vitya, don’t try to seduce me,” he says quietly, stroking his back. 

“Would I success?” Viktor smiles at him smugly, and Yuuri shoves gently on his thighs. 

“If you try hard enough, yes. But I don’t recommend it if you don’t want to be sneezed at.”

Viktor grimaces, sighing then presses a kiss on the top of Yuuri’s head, and takes the smoothie from him. Yuuri desperately wants to follow him, but he knows he can’t. Instead of that, he airs the room and lights more scent neutralizing candles. Then he scents the apartment before taking some sleeping pills because no matter how sick he is, he can’t really sleep with that erection his body is answering with on instinct to Viktor’s heat. 

These few days are more than frustrating and miserable. Although Yuuri can’t smell exactly Viktor with his dulled nose, but it does something with his body because he is almost constantly fighting with an erection. He goes in the room whenever Viktor calls him and makes him drinks, scents him while rubbing his back comfortingly. Viktor once tries to convince him when he is not that sick anymore that it’s a good idea to let him take care of his erection, but Yuuri doesn’t give in because he knows it probably would trigger a new heat wave, and then he would let Viktor take it further. Which is not a good idea when he barely can breathe. 

He often hears Viktor crying for him in the waves, and his heart is breaking that he can’t take his pain away. He even sits at the door, wrapped in blankets, with a steaming mug of tea between his hands as he tries to sweat out the cold and release some hopefully helping pheromones for Viktor. 

His resistance almost breaks once when he goes in to help Viktor to clean up the mess and to get him to eat. Viktor launches himself on him, burying his nose in Yuuri’s neck, inhaling his scent, and Yuuri wants to give in so badly. He leaves as soon as he realizes that there is a new wave coming and flees to the shower to relieve himself, giving Viktor the used towel he dried his body with to help to appease Viktor’s upset inner omega. 

Yuuri is glad when Viktor’s heat finally ends; Viktor isn’t limping like he usually does after a shared heat, and his body recovers much faster, but his frustrated instincts that are hurt by the fact that his alpha haven’t taken the pain away are vanishing much slower. This hurts Yuuri as he is used to a chatting and laughing Viktor, and he doesn’t know how to comfort Viktor after these miserable few days. That he makes sure not to get sick the next time Viktor is having a heat, and that they surely conceive a baby? That depends on too many circumstances, and Yuuri doesn’t know if he can stick to it. 

“Are you upset with me, Vitya?” he asks on a late afternoon when they are back from practise, and Viktor is napping with both of the cats in his lap on the couch. In the beginning, Viktor was against adopting cats, but Yurio talked him into it, and the omega grew to adore the kittens as soon as they met. They both knew they aren’t ready for a new dog yet, but getting to know cats wouldn’t hurt. 

Viktor looks up on him with a confused expression. “No, why would I be?”

“We were planning this, and then I got cold and…”

“No! Yuuri, we talked about this, and I’m not upset with you, just… it’s the hormones. Mostly.” Viktor tries to get up, but Misha sinks his sharp claws into his thighs in protest. Viktor whines in hurt. 

“You aren’t touching me,” Yuuri blurts out. “What should I think?”

“I thought that you are angry at me! I always tried to seduce you, and I kind of launched myself on you every time you were near and despite all that, you took care of me so well…”

“No, Vitya, you let me go as soon as I said no,” Yuuri assures him, almost laughing because those were Viktor’s concerns? Yes, it was hard not to give in, but at least he could be there for Viktor as a source of alpha pheromones. “We are really bad at communicating, aren’t we?”

Viktor opens his arms to him, and Yuuri jumps in his arms, not caring that the sharp claws of Misha and Masha are digging deep into their flesh. Viktor catches him and they nuzzle at each other’s’ neck, so heavily scenting the other that the cats rather flee, understanding how intimate these moments are between their owners. 

“That was what you were worried about?”

Viktor only nods in his neck as they slowly rock each other, and Yuuri manages to calm down the first time since he got sick. Everything will be alright because they aren’t mad at the other. It was all a misunderstanding.

And the next time, they make the heats count.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can’t remember that I’ve ever read a fic where the alpha doesn’t spend the heat with the omega because they got sick. But I still wanted Yuuri to be there for Viktor even if they can’t have sex because of Yuuri’s cold.
> 
> Yuuri catching a cold in the middle of summer is based on me because I did almost the same as he: I was expecting that after sitting in the hot sauna I can swim in cold water (I’m from Central Europe, 17 degrees are fucking cold to bath in! at least if the air is not more than 25 degrees) and not go back right after it in the sauna like it’s supposed to. Well, I spent one week from three weeks of my holiday in Finland sick, and my roommate who was from a northern part of Europe didn’t get cold at all. 
> 
> Next time: Viktor and Yuuri conceive their child. :3  
> (Really, I promise.)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As promised: Viktor and Yuuri spend a heat together again. :3 
> 
> Thank you for beta-reading it, Celdria! <3

After the summer, they are in no time at the beginning of the Grand Prix series, with Yuuri assigned in Moscow and America. They have marked the possible dates of Viktor’s heat in the calendar, based on the dates of the previous one. That came pretty punctual as Viktor’s body adjusted to being off of suppressants quickly which is a good sign. 

But Viktor didn’t count with the possibility of being already in pre-heat in Moscow of all times when Yuuri needs him focused and collected. 

The unfamiliar environment of the hotel room helps him to dull his instincts. Sure, they both love to sleep in the nest but Viktor doesn’t want Yuuri to be worried about him, not to mention that how stressful it is to move a nest when it’s already finished. Viktor deals silently with the pre-heat cramps (which are slightly more bearable since the last time as his body isn’t forced anymore to cut off the omega hormones as soon as Viktor takes the suppressants again) and doesn’t cling that much on Yuuri. At least in public. Otherwise, he pulled him into an isolated locker room to scent him, after he was done with the interviews. 

And nobody said that he can’t hug Yuuri at the banquet when they chat with their friends. He even managed to fight back the urge to hiss at other omegas because no matter how successful Yuuri is, he still needs sponsors and that wouldn’t give a good first impression. Even so, he scares away a few people. 

Yuuri dances with him, and Viktor scents his clothes just to make sure that everybody knows that Yuuri is his mate. He feels the tiredness and the cramps creeping back, stronger this time. 

“Vitya? Are you okay?” Yuuri asks, stopping the waltz and stroking his arms. “You look very pale.”

Technically, he could tell Yuuri now because the competition is officially over, Yuuri won a silver medal for him, and they are going back to Saint Petersburg tomorrow so he didn’t had to worry while competing. But there are way too many people who would like to have a glimpse in their private relationship so Viktor just nods, smiling. 

“Yeah, I’m just a bit tired.”

“We can go now.”

“No-no, you can stay if you want to,” Viktor says quickly before his omega part would cut him off by something very hormonal and possessive. “You haven’t seen your friends for a while, right?”

Yuuri nods precariously. 

“Then it’s settled,” Viktor says, giving Yuuri a peck on his cheek and turns around. “Have fun!”

Getting back to the hotel, Viktor doesn’t go to sleep right away as planned, neither takes the pills for the pain. Instead of that, he goes into the shower, standing under the stream of hot water until the tension of his stomach muscles eases and doesn’t apply the scent masking soap anymore which he used during the competitions. Then he pulls on nothing more than a brief and stretches on the floor of the hotel room and that is what to Yuuri walks in. 

He doesn’t look like as if he had that much fun after Viktor left. 

“Viktor?” Yuuri asks as he kneels down to him, putting his hands on his back to help him stretch further. Viktor had missed his touch, his instincts roar to have his alpha close, and he must have let that feeling slip into his pheromones because Yuuri gasps. “You’re in pre-heat!”

He leans into Yuuri’s touch and Yuuri cradles him close, rubbing his wrists to his scent gland on his neck. He probably smells so desperate that he doesn’t even need to say he wants to be scented. 

“How didn’t I notice,” Yuuri mumbles, hugging him to his chest. His scent is slightly stressed too. 

“You would have worried about me.”

“I was worried enough when you said you aren’t feeling well enough to skate with me at the exhibition!”

“You haven’t skated either.”

Yuuri wasn’t happy when they didn’t let him skate with a strained wrist, almost everybody giving him a knowing look. He thought the only thing he had to do is not to fall. Easy. But they probably known that Viktor is in pre-heat, and since they are a bonded pair it is obvious that they will spend Viktor’s heat together so it wouldn’t have been good if Yuuri hurt himself more. 

“Do you want my suit?”

“No, just your shirt,” Viktor says. “The suit doesn’t smell like you at all.”

Yuuri undresses quickly, and Viktor puts his shirt around his neck, crawling into the bed to Yuuri’s side. 

“Since when are you in pre-heat?”

Viktor shrugs then answers with words when he realizes Yuuri can’t really see the movement of his shoulders under the blankets. “Maybe since the beginning of the competition? I’m not sure.”

Yuuri gasps. “Viktor!”

“But my heat won’t begin until I haven’t built a real nest.”

“Still.” Yuuri goes to the bed, climbing under the blankets to cuddle Viktor. “You should have told me sooner.”

“Yeah.” Viktor pulls him closer, his scent slightly turning guilty. “Sorry.”

“I’m not mad,” Yuuri says quickly, kissing the top of Viktor’s head. “I just don’t like to see you suffering.”

“I know,” Viktor whines, letting his instincts take control as a part of him still believes Yuuri is disappointed in him. “You smell different.”

“Uh. Sorry. I can go shower if…”

“No, I like it. And I don’t want to let go of you.”

It’s a good thing that they are not a continent away from home because Viktor takes in the bedroom as soon as they are home, even calling Yuuri for help with his nest which have never happened before, and Yuuri’s heart almost burst from happiness by knowing that Viktor trusts him that much. 

 

*

 

“Yuuuuri,” Viktor giggles in Yuuri’s arms. “I think you’re going into a rut.”

In the afternoon Yuuri just came back from the last jog he went alone because Viktor doesn’t really fit to go in public. The omega doesn’t want to hiss at every other omega that makes a conversation with Yuuri or is near to him. This fact hasn’t changed at all since the first time, and it even got a bit worse now that they are trying for a baby. Viktor’s instincts scream that every fertile omega is a threat, and once Yuuri caught Viktor staring at Lilia who obviously never was a threat. Viktor just doesn’t like anybody touching his alpha when he is in pre-heat even if it is just a dance class and Lilia needs to correct Yuuri’s posture. 

Viktor’s pre-heat will be in the last stage soon, when he can go in heat at any minute. 

Currently, Yuuri wraps his arms around Viktor’s middle, who is standing at the stove, making their lunch. Yuuri doesn’t care about the food as he presses his body close to Viktor so that it must be obvious to the omega how much he wants him. 

Like always. And this time there isn’t that stupid cold to stop him from showing his love. 

Yuuri thinks that his body is reacting stronger to Viktor’s pheromones now because they have spent the last heat apart so his alpha part is determined to make it up for his omega. 

“No, it doesn’t feels like a pre-rut,” he mumbles into Viktor’s neck. “Nothing hurts.”

“Because you have me here, it is different now. And you have had like… three ruts in your life?”

“Two,” Yuuri corrects. “And it sucks.”

“This time it won’t,” Viktor promises as he pulls of the pot from the stove. “You’re even clingier than me, it must be your pre-rut. Not that I mind. You smell delicious.”

Yuuri huffs. “Not true.”

“We’ll see,” Viktor giggles again, turning around in his arms. He presses a welcome home kiss on Yuuri’s lips as he tugs on his t-shirt. “Take this off, I need it in my nest.”

Yuuri does as asked, throwing the t-shirt at the table and crushing their lips back together. Viktor squeaks surprised but wraps his arms around Yuuri, returning the kiss with similar passion. Yuuri deepens it, pressing his right knee between Viktor’s thighs, trying to get him open them for him as his hands slides under his clothes. Viktor’s taste is filling his senses, and he wants him so bad that it almost hurts. Viktor gasps for air then pushes him off to arm length. 

“Yuuri… Yuuri, wait,” he pleads, digging his fingertips in his alpha’s shoulder so he can get back that part of him what isn’t yet controlled by the instincts. “I’d love to, but my body isn’t ready yet.”

Yuuri drops his head on the shoulder of his mate, grabbing the counter for support instead of Viktor’s waist. 

“I’m sorry,” Yuuri whispers, pushing himself away from his mate with all his willpower. “I know… I don’t know what’s going on with me.”

Viktor grabs his wrist, putting Yuuri’s hands back on his waist. “I don’t mind having you all over me… just wait. I finish the food, you eat and then you can have me.”

“You won’t eat?”

Viktor presses his nose with his index finger. “No and it’s completely normal, we already have talked about it. Don’t worry.”

As Yuuri eats his lunch, he barely can concentrate because all he can taste is Viktor. God, Viktor was right, he really is going into a rut and if his mate wouldn’t be here with his pre-heat pheromones all over in their apartment, Yuuri would be panicking. His two ruts were hurtful and miserable, and now he can’t even keep his hands off of Viktor. Sure, Viktor loves when he is in control, but Yuuri is terrified what the rut will bring out of him even if Viktor doesn’t mind him being demanding. 

Viktor shifts into his lap, storing his neck, slightly pressing on the skin. “I can hear you thinking, Yuuri. Why are you worrying?”

“I don’t like that I don’t know how I will behave in rut,” he says and doesn’t dare to look in Viktor’s eyes. Viktor was clearly exited by the idea earlier, but Yuuri didn’t count with the possibility of going into a rut without any preparations or at least signs. It must be because of the stress of the last competition. 

“You’ll be great! And it’s not like that I am as helpless as you sometimes think...”

“I know, but…”

“Shh, no more thinking. I’ll let you know if I don’t like something you do.” 

Yuuri still has his concerns; Viktor listens to him so well when he is in heat that Yuuri is afraid sometimes that he is asking something that Viktor wouldn’t want to do normally. However, Viktor stares at him stubbornly, rubbing his wrists all over his scent gland to calm him. It’s working because Yuuri begins to relax finally.

“That’s a good boy.”

Yuuri blushes helplessly because no matter how long they have been together, Viktor’s praising still manages to make him blush. He finishes the food to Viktor’s nagging. Viktor then pulls him up and lead them in the bedroom, grabbing Yuuri’s worn t-shirt from the table on their way and they stumble onto the bed. Viktor builds Yuuri’s clothes in the wall of the nest and the view makes a warm feeling spread in the alpha’s chest. 

Viktor has always been really sensitive about his nests to the point that he prefers to build them alone. But this time he let Yuuri help. Maybe it was because he hadn’t had the chance to ride out his instincts in the hotel room, and when they got home from the competition, he was stressed because of the lack of preparations and immediately asked Yuuri if he wants to help. Yuuri knows it’s one of the most trustful act an omega could ask from his mate. Viktor clearly was still anxious about it but Yuuri have seen Viktor’s nests enough to know how he likes to arrange them. And that was a new opportunity to impress his omega.

When Viktor is satisfied with the outcome, he tackles Yuuri between the pillows, pinning him down as he straddles him. Yuuri is overflowed by pheromones and sighs under him, breathing in even more from his sweet scent. 

“I’d like a massage,” Viktor says sweetly and Yuuri would be lying if he said it is what he has been thinking about. But he wants to please his omega, to make sure he won’t be kicked out of the nest in the last minute because Viktor may decide whether he is good enough for his heat or not. Judging by the smug smile Viktor has on his face, he is aware of his thoughts as he pulls down his own clothes, then turning on his belly completely naked. Yuuri gulps, taking calming breathes as he grabs the massage oil from the nightstand. He pours some on his palm, warming it up before he rubs the oil into Viktor’s creamy skin. His fingers are already experts on Viktor’s body, making his omega sighing in joy and purring contently. He gently massages the knots out of his back muscles and then he rubs his long legs, admiring the strong muscles under his skin. After that, Yuuri turns him around to work on the other side too. Viktor lays so trusting under him, completely open and vulnerable that Yuuri needs a moment just to stare at him. 

“Cat got your tongue?” Viktor smirks, tilting his head on the side so his long and beautiful neck is even more on display. Yuuri strokes his toned chest, hands eventually travelling to his navel, drawing small circles on his belly. 

“I love you.”

Viktor practically melts. “I love you too, sweetheart.”

Instead of finishing the massage, they lazily began to making out, pressing naked to each other and Yuuri wants to bite down on Viktor’s neck to strengthen the mark he left there, but he feels that Viktor isn’t ready yet.

“We really should sleep before it starts,” Viktor whispers between the kisses as he strokes Yuuri’s back up and down. “We’ll have plenty of time for this.”

Yuuri presses the last open mouthed kisses on his neck, mumbling how he doesn’t want to sleep right now when Viktor already smells so irresistible and the omega giggles at the affection.

“Do I have to purr you to sleep?”

Yuuri laughs at the suggestion. Purring only would help a child to fall asleep not an adult. “Well, that would be a great practice for you.”

They both blush, remembering why this heat will be so special for them. With Yuuri in rut and the suppressants completely washed out of their systems, there is no way Viktor won’t end up pregnant after this. 

Indeed, Viktor cradles him to his chest, petting his hair as he purrs into his ears. Viktor was right, they should sleep until their bodies let them rest because this heat will be physically demanding. 

 

*

 

Yuuri somehow managed to drift into sleep just to wake sometimes up in the middle of the night to the feeling that everything hurts and burns. Yuuri groans and almost feels like crying because he is so hard that it practically hurts. Then he feels a cold hand stroking down his body, grabbing his aching erection. 

“It’s alright, dear, I’ll take the pain away.”

Yuuri whimpers, grabbing at Viktor’s hand which is almost too cold on his heated skin. As he opens his eyes he sees Viktor is sitting beside him with his other hand behind himself. There is a bottle of lube laying on the pillow. 

“You are not in heat.”

“Not yet,” Viktor corrects him, moaning as he prepares himself. Viktor notices Yuuri’s gaze on the bottle of lube. “My body hasn’t made enough slick yet.”

Yuuri opens his mouth to protest that they could wait until Viktor is in heat, but his husband waves away his concerns, pressing his fingers now to his lips. “Don’t worry, I’ll be in heat soon.” He swings himself to straddle Yuuri. “Ready?”

Yuuri can only nod as Viktor grabs his cock, guiding it inside and Yuuri clings on his hips because the feeling is so intense now that he almost comes immediately when Viktor’s body swallows him in. Viktor stays still, leaning on him and panting into the crook of his neck. Yuuri grasps at his mate’s thighs, leaving the prints of his nails on the skin in an almost painful way and he wants to thrust up his hips because the pain of the rut isn’t completely gone yet. 

“Please, please, move,” he almost sobs, pressing his lips to Viktor’s temple. 

“Shh, solnyshko,” Viktor whispers, pushing up himself from Yuuri’s torso. “I’ll make you feel good just be a good alpha and don’t move till I say so. You can do that, right?”

Yuuri nods, almost tearing up and Viktor steals a kiss from his trembling lips before he shifts his hips experimentally, and that eases Yuuri’s pain immediately. Yuuri moans as Viktor begins to ride him with smooth moving. He grabs Yuuri’s hands and leads them to his waist. 

“You can help me now.” 

That is all what Yuuri needs and he thrusts up his hips with a force that almost knocks Viktor off of him, making him cry out. Viktor gasps for air as they move together roughly, and the air fills with their filthy noises and the smell of their mating pheromones. He can’t resist the urge to flip Viktor over and the omega yelps at the change of the position in surprise.

“Wow,” he breathes, clinging onto Yuuri’s shoulders. “You held it back longer than I’ve imagined.”

Yuuri doesn’t answer as he angles his hips in the right way to hit Viktor’s prostate, making the omega forget what he wanted to say. Yuuri grabs his cock because he feels he won’t last long anymore, but he wants to make Viktor come before he does. Viktor arches his back at his orgasm and the tightening of his inner muscles are enough for Yuuri to come too. He holds Viktor’s shaking body still so his enlarging knot won’t hurt him. Viktor whimpers under him, and that brings Yuuri back to his senses. He leans on his elbows to be able to search for Viktor’s gaze and he caresses his face until Viktor opens his clear blue eyes. 

“Are you alright?”

Viktor nods, smiling at him as he kisses his alpha’s palm. 

“Are you in heat yet?”

Viktor laughs, and that makes Yuuri moan as his body tightens around him. “You’ll notice when I am.” He pulls Yuuri back into an embrace, burying his nose in Yuuri’s neck. “God, I love your scent when you’re in rut. It’s like… fresh caramel and I want to eat you up. Imagine how good we’ll smell together when I’m finally in heat, caramelized fruits, hmm.” 

“Vitya!” Yuuri laughs in embarrassment because this sounds so hilarious and good at the same time. “You’re ruining the moment.”

“I’m not!” He loosens his legs from Yuuri’s hips, gently nudging him to change position. “At least now you can sleep.”

“Sleeping, really?” Yuuri raises his brows as he keeps his hands on Viktor’s hips to help him rearranging their position to the side. “You’re impossible.”

“But you love me that way,” Viktor purrs. “We’ll have enough sex when I’m in heat. You’re satiated for now, aren’t you?”

“Yeah, I think so,” Yuuri nods and it’s the truth; he have never felt so content during the beginning of his rut before. As if his body wanted to test if his mate really is there to spend it with. Viktor chuckles. 

“Maybe your body wanted to make sure I won’t run away.”

“You wouldn’t,” Yuuri makes a playful growl, pinching Viktor’s nose. 

“Aw, growling Yuuri, I like that.” Viktor shudders when Yuuri gives him small bites on his neck, his breath quickening. “And… who knows maybe I wanted you to chase me around before you fuck me.”

“That’s not happening.” Yuuri shifts as much as he can, trying to make himself comfortable but he comes again from the friction. Viktor presses their mouth together in a lazy kiss and strokes Yuuri’s back through the orgasm. 

“Of course not, I couldn’t run with your knot in my ass.”

“I’ll make sure you don’t want to run away,” Yuuri promises when he can finally from words coherently. “That you don’t want to kick me out of your nest.”

“ _Our_ nest,” Viktor corrects him. “You’ll have to beg if you want to leave it even for a second.”

They tease each other for a while and in the end Viktor falls asleep purring before Yuuri’s knot would go down. Yuuri dozes off to this sound too, with Viktor curled up to his body. 

 

*

 

Yuuri isn’t sure what it really wakes him up the next time is. His almost overheating body? The overly sweet smell of slick and heat? 

Or probably the desperate noises Viktor is making and the shaking of his shoulders as Viktor tries to wake him up. 

“Oh, Vitya,” he whispers, rolling on his omega as his instincts are waking up, triggered by the new pheromones. He presses their bodies together, calling a new wave of whimpering from Viktor as the omega bucks his hips up to have more friction. Yuuri ruts their hips together and Viktor tugs at his arm, driving his hand to his rear while he wraps his legs around his torso. The alpha slides his first finger in the omega and Viktor moans, tightening his grip on him. 

In this state neither of them would be able to leave the nest nor would want it. It is different from when only Viktor is in heat. 

Viktor is fortunately still quite loose from their earlier lovemaking so Yuuri’s third finger fit in easily too, and Viktor mewls happily when instead of his fingers, Yuuri finally thrusts his erection in. Viktor giggles suddenly, and that stops Yuuri from continuing his movements. 

“What’s so funny?” his head clears a bit from the sound and the omega caresses his face.

“It’s just… I’ve never seen you this eager.”

Yuuri bites his lips. “Did I hurt you?”

“God, no!” Viktor brings his hand on Yuuri’s butt, urging him to move. “I love it. And you smell amazing. Just move already we have a baby to make.”

Yuuri didn’t thought that he is capable of blushing in a rut after all the shared heats with Viktor but he feels that his face is heating up. Viktor pulls his face to his neck and Yuuri buries his nose into it, sucking on his scent gland to make Viktor release more of his scent. His mate tilts his head back in response, submitting to him. 

Heat sex is as rough as always and this time they are somehow even wilder than usual. Viktor lets him have his way with him, turning on his stomach to present himself and at a point Yuuri bites down on the bond mark again, renewing it which makes Viktor orgasm without touching his cock. Yuuri notices the new wound in the shower when they finally made to the bathroom to clean up properly. Viktor leans on him almost with all of his bodyweight. There aren’t as much blood as the first time, but Yuuri is still horrified of what he has done. 

“Sorry, that must have hurt,” Yuuri hisses at the sight of his teeth prints on Viktor’s pale skin, washing the wound out with water. He doesn’t really know where the urge came from, he just went along with it. It’s kind of a strange feeling to be satisfied just by looking at it. Bonds can be broken, but now he made sure again that Viktor is his and his mark is renewed. 

“Not really, the pheromones dulled it.” He clings on Yuuri when he disinfects it and his gaze fell on the bathtub. 

“Bath?” Yuuri askes, but Viktor shakes his head, tightening his grip on his husband. 

“No, I still feel instable.”

Yuuri presses a chaste kiss on his lips then applies the bandage on the wound so it will stay clean when they make themselves dirty again.

It seems like Viktor is reacting strongly to his rut pheromones because before this heat he was already stable at this point of the heat. But now Yuuri could barely get him in the bathroom and judging by the scent he has now Yuuri is sure they will continue their mating soon. 

“Yeah, I can smell that.”

“Well, we could do something about it,” Viktor says with purring voice, glancing at him. “I’ve lost the track of how many times you have knotted me in the last hours.”

Yuuri lets Viktor to rub all over his torso but stops him when Viktor wants to go down on him. “Not here.”

Viktor pouts as Yuuri draws him in his arms, supporting him as he is not really sure that his omega is able to walk after this much sex alone. “Why?”

“We have a cosy nest and we are not repeating that bathroom incident from two years ago.” 

Viktor doesn’t protest anymore as he also remembers that how uncomfortable was it for both of them when drunk on the pheromones, Viktor got scared of a little spider, outside of the safety of their nest and that made Yuuri’s knot go down. 

Yuuri is not that fond of rimming, but heat sex is a big exception as he loves the taste of Viktor’s slick and how his omega loses himself completely, squirming on his tongue and fingers. Yuuri even has to hold him down so he doesn’t fall out of the nest, repeating his name over and over again.

After a while, Yuuri loses track of how many times they have made love to each other in those three days of Viktor’s heat. His rut winds up faster and after it ended, Viktor’s heat waves are a bit gentler too but he follows him everywhere even if he only needs to go in the kitchen to have some food. As if Yuuri would ever leave… But at least that way he get Viktor to eat a bit too. 

 

*

 

“Do you think we succeeded?” Yuuri asks when the heat ended finally and he cleans up the rest of the mess they made in the apartment. Viktor is recovering on the couch, following Yuuri’s movements with his eyes.

“I hope so. If not, I don’t know what else we could have done to succeed,” Viktor says, laying his hands on his flat lower stomach.

“When will you take the test?”

“In the end of November I think? The last time I took it way too early.”

Yuuri puts down the things he was holding and dried his hands. He walks over to Viktor, sitting down on the floor beside him. He lays carefully his slightly smaller hand on Viktor’s, squeezing it. “No matter what happens, I love you.”

Viktor smiles at him, pulling his hand to his lips and kissed the gold ring on it. “I love you too. But you need to promise me one thing.”

“Anything,” Yuuri nods. 

“You won’t worry about the outcome or me, okay? You have to concentrate on getting your gold and I don’t want to be the distraction.”

“Fine,” Yuuri promises. “But you’re going to tell me if you’re not feeling well.”

“Of course, my Yuuri.”

They kiss until Yuuri giggles against Viktor’s lips. 

“Is my kissing funny?” Viktor blinks at him. “I had such a demanding heat, and my alpha is being mean to me!”

“No, it’s just… you’re like Schrödinger’s cat right now.”

“What…? Oh.”

“You are either pregnant or not, we don’t know it yet.”

Viktor begins to laugh too. “You’re a nerd.”

“Not worse than you.”

Suddenly, the doorbell rings, tearing them out of their little world. Yuuri plants a last kiss on Viktor’s forehead before answering the door where Yurio stands with the cats. The younger alpha clasps his hand on his mouth immediately. 

“Why haven’t you texted me to come later, it stinks here!”

“Sorry, Yurio.”

Yuri shoves the box of the cats in Yuuri’s arms, and he can hear protesting meows coming from it. “Say the old man to come to the rink as soon as he can!”

“I can hear you!” Viktor yells from the living room. “And about that… not until Tuesday, sorry. I might have strained something.”

“Why do you even have a heat in the middle of the season…” Yuri grumbled. “Wait don’t answer that.”

“It’s rude to ask something you don’t want to know, Yurochka,” Viktor scolds him, laughing. “I’m Schrödinger’s omega right now.”

“Katsudon, I think you broke him, congratulations.”

“That’s a way to phrase it too,” Viktor said with a lilt, and Yuuri buries his burning face in his hand. 

“Ew, I don’t need details, thanks,” Yuri grimaces. “Just come to the rink, I need to show you something.”

After saying goodbye, Yuri practically slams the door in Yuuri’s face. Yuuri shakes his head and although he is embarrassed, he feels like laughing at the teenager, while he lets out the cats. Misha runs almost immediately to Viktor while Masha lets Yuuri stroke her fur longer. They don’t seem to be bothered by any lingering mating smell so probably Yuri’s nose is just too sensitive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While my friend didn't have time to beta-read this for me, I wrote a lot to the fic (I can see the end of it! it's such a relief, I hate publishing fics before they are finished) and one of the additional stories set in the future is finished too. This whole idea kind of got out of my hand and I just write what the characters are telling me. I don't even know how many chapters I'll have. 
> 
> The next chapter comes sometime in February!
> 
> Please write me a comment if you have time, criticism is welcomed to! ^^ Or talk to me on tumblr: [suonjar](http://suonjar.tumblr.com/)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At this point of the fic I probably have to say that I’ve never been pregnant so I watched a lot of documentaries and read/listened to stories of mothers just to write this fic. I might have gotten things wrong but I try my best to write this story as realistic as I can. :3  
> (And thanks to this, Facebook and the dictionary I use will forever think that I am pregnant.)
> 
>  
> 
> Aaaand guess who was so smart that almost the not beta-read chapter got published? Yeah, me. Trust me, you don't want to read the first version of anything I write in English. :DD
> 
> Thanks for the beta-reading for Celdria! <3

Yuuri barely makes his third Grand Prix Final gold, with Yuri at his heels but Viktor is really proud of him and can’t wait to their private celebration after the banquet. They’ve always spent unforgettable, loving nights after the competitions with each other when they finally could make love to each other and Viktor is planning to continue on this tradition.

Viktor’s mind often wonders to their last shared heat and rut. That was the best so far, with both of them being so insatiable that they could barely leave the nest. And the soreness after that obviously worth it, even if Viktor was bedridden for days. 

He couldn’t imagine not being pregnant after this heat but the first test he made a few days before Yuuri’s birthday was negative and he haven’t had morning sickness yet. He was upset with his body. Shouldn’t he be fertile in heat? For a male omega, it is the only chance to get pregnant and his alpha was also in rut. He told himself to calm down and wait a bit. 

The next two before the Grand Prix Final were definitely positive and his doctor confirmed the news too. 

Viktor plans to tell the news after the banquet to Yuuri because what could be a better present for his gold?

He doesn’t feel pregnant yet, he is able to do everything like usual and this is also a reason why he haven’t told it to Yuuri before the Final; he wants to do their last pair skate in the season. They don’t have any jumps in it as Viktor has to pay attention to his ankles and knees so it should be alright, he even asked the doctor. He can continue light training and he can skate as long as he has his balance. But he doesn’t know if Yuuri turns into an overprotective alpha or not when he tells him. 

He can feel Yuuri’s searching look on him sometimes and he knows exactly why he fails his jumps sometimes, but Viktor banned the topic from their conversations until after the Final. 

But tonight, tonight he will tell his husband. Viktor is exited and a bit anxious at the same time. Yuuri wouldn’t be upset that he didn’t tell him right away, right? He will be overly happy after the banquet so that should be the best time to tell him. 

Except for Yuuri being tipsy from champagne. Maybe Viktor shouldn’t have let him drink his part too. Yuuri clings on him, even leaning on him for support, with his fingers digging in Viktor’s slim waist as they stumble on the way of the hotel room. Yuuri whispers sweet things in his ear which turn into dirtier thoughts when they finally make it into the room. Yuuri pushes him to the wall, closing the door and licking into his ear. 

“I want to fuck you while you are wearing my gold medal,” he whispers sweetly and Viktor gulps because he definitely wants that. They couldn’t have that much sex since the heat as they are both exhausted from the hard work of the season. Yuuri likes being topped but that isn’t really an option before competitions. 

Viktor has to remind himself that he has a plan which involves Yuuri knowing the good news before he makes a moaning mess out of him. It is hard to resist to not fall in the bed with Yuuri and fulfil his wishes. 

“You can after you sobered up,” he promises. “And I want to talk with you first.”

Yuuri adorably bites his lips but nods anyway. “Yes, coach,” he says before letting Viktor go and grabbing at his butt. Viktor giggles, slapping away his hand and pointing to the way of the bathroom. 

As Yuuri vanishes behind the bathroom door, Viktor flops onto the bed, and pulls out the drawer where he put the box with the positive pregnancy test. It is still so unbelievable that he has the fruit of their love inside of him without symptoms, barely a few millimetres, tiny and completely unnoticeable from outside. 

He takes down his suit, folding it together with Yuuri’s on a hanger. He is sweaty from the excitement and the dancing earlier and decides to take a shower to soothe his mind and instincts. He is not sure if he can even form the words coherently now that he is planning on telling the news to Yuuri. 

Yuuri blinks at him in surprise when Viktor storms in the bathroom without a single word. After the shower, he feels so much lighter as he wraps himself into the fluffy white robe of the hotel, content and happy. Smiling at Yuuri, he walks to the bed. His alpha lays on his side, scrolling over the news on his phone and the lights are mirroring on his glasses. 

“Yuuri?”

Yuuri looks up on him, putting down the phone. “I’m sorry I didn’t make a new record for you,” he blurts out completely unexpectedly. 

“What?” Viktor rushes to the bed, sitting down on it next to Yuuri with crossed legs. “That’s not what I wanted to talk about.”

“Oh,” Yuuri blinks, sitting up to be at the same eye-level with Viktor. “I assumed…”

“No, Yuuri, no assuming now. You and Yuri, you both were wonderful, I couldn’t ask for better students.” He cups Yuuri’s face between his hands, searching for his eyes as Yuuri blushes.

“You said you wanted to talk and… Usually…” he subsides into silence, and Viktor knows the continuation of the sentence as he feels Yuuri’s desire through the bond: _we fall in bed as soon as we are alone in our hotel room_. 

“Yeah, I wanted to give you a present. An important one. We can make love after that,” Viktor says softly, stroking Yuuri’s skin with his thumb and hoping that way the nervous glowing in Yuuri’s eyes will go away. Then Viktor lets go of him, searching in the nightstand for the long box. When he finds it, he handles it Yuuri, watching him in excitement as he unwraps it with a curious expression. Yuuri pulls out the stick, staring at it first uncomprehendingly then his mouth falls open as he gasps for air. 

“Vitya!”

“I’m pregnant!” Viktor blurts out, giggling at Yuuri’s unbelieving face as he eyes him up and down, clasping his hand before his mouth, eyes widening. Suddenly, Viktor grows anxious because why doesn’t his alpha say anything? But then Yuuri tackles him into a hug and they fall on the bed, between the pillows, and Yuuri presses their lips together. The kiss tastes salty as Yuuri mumbles unintelligible words against his mouth. 

“We are going to be fathers!” Yuuri’s voice cracks, sounding unusually high for him as he speaks into Viktor’s neck, hugging him closer. “I love you.”

“Are you crying?” Viktor laughs lightly. 

“No… Maybe?” Yuuri pulls back to take off his glasses and wipes his eyes, sitting back to Viktor’s thighs. “I was going to ask you when your next heat is but… I’m so happy.”

Viktor reaches up to caress Yuuri’s face, smiling. “Yeah, me too.”

“Ah, I shouldn’t be sitting on you,” Yuuri moves to not to straddle his legs but Viktor grabs his hips, keeping him on his thighs. 

“Yuuri, you aren’t hurting me. And the baby is as big as an apple seed.”

“I want to see,” Yuuri pulls away the robes, laying his hand on the omega’s flat stomach while Viktor looks at him with amusement. 

“You won’t see anything yet,” he giggles, letting his husband stroke his flat belly and waist. He even rubs his wrists to his skin, claiming them as his own and a purr escapes from Viktor’s throat as it hits him that this is really happening and it’s not just a dream. They will have a very living and real baby in their arms by August. Yuuri rolls him over, pulling Viktor on top of him as their purring, naked chests presses together. 

“You skated with me today,” Yuuri says then, brows knitted. 

“I’m allowed to skate and there wasn’t even a single jump in the program.”

“But still,” Yuuri pouts adorably. “Promise me not to go on the ice when no-one is around.” 

Viktor rubs their noses together. “Yes, I promise, mighty alpha.”

Yuuri glares at him. 

“I wanted to skate with you in public before I can’t. I thought about telling you earlier but…”

“Wait, since when do you know it?” Yuuri leans on his elbows to bring their faces closer. 

“A few days. I wasn’t sure since the first test I made at home was negative so I went to the doctor and…”

“Oh, Vitya…” he pulls the omega down for a kiss, his hand still lingering under the robe, stroking his side up and down. “I could have been there for you.”

“You are here now, love.”

Viktor feels so light now, that he told Yuuri that he would gladly scream the news all over the world. He kisses down on Yuuri’s neck, sucking on his scent gland to have more from his pheromones and purrs again when Yuuri’s hands wander to more intimate parts of his body. “You’re grabbing my butt,” he says amused. 

“Yeah?” Yuuri blinks at him lazily. “I want you but… do you want it…?

Viktor silences him with a kiss. “Of course. Where is your gold medal?”

First, he has to talk Yuuri through it that it’s alright if they have sex now and yes, Viktor will tell him if it hurts or feels strange, and there is no need to worry. Viktor falls asleep purring, with Yuuri’s gold medal around his neck and Yuuri’s knot locking them together while Yuuri caresses him everywhere. He doesn’t notices when Yuuri cleans him up, scenting him again. 

 

*

 

If it is possible, Yuuri stares at Viktor even more now, that he knows that his omega is pregnant with their child. Viktor likes the attention, silently demanding to be scented whenever they are alone in a locker room. 

Yuri is pretty irritated by them. 

“I don’t know what’s going on but I don’t like it,” he says when they fool around on the ice, Yuuri’s arms securely around Viktor’s middle. “Katsudon, can you not grab him for a moment? I need him to show me what he imagined because I can’t fucking get it right.”

Blushing, Yuuri lets go of Viktor and skates a few meters away to practise some steps from his free program while Viktor deals with Yuri. The younger alpha was quite pissed when Viktor told him that he will accompany Yuuri to the nationals, with the explaining that earlier he had to be always at the Russian nationals which are at the same time as the Japanese and he hasn’t got a chance to be there for Yuuri yet. And after that, they want to see Yuuri’s family in Hasetsu which is also an understandable reason and Yuri has to accept it. He even forgives them faster when he gets plan tickets to Japan as a very early Christmas gift from Yuuri and Viktor.

They’ve always loved touching each other, but the urge is even greater now. Like Viktor is constantly in pre-heat, with the difference that he doesn’t have problems with other omegas around Yuuri anymore. Yuuri notices that his scent is slightly changing now, turning into a sweeter tone but it’s not that noticeable yet. Yuuri can’t wait until Viktor is showing but until then, they need to be patient; with his lean figure he will have a perfect baby bump. 

He watches Viktor from the corner of his eyes as he shows the spin Yurio asked for and that’s when it first happens. 

Viktor finishes the spin way sooner than usual, clapping his hand to his mouth and rushing hunched from the ice. Yurio grabs his arm before Yuuri could follow him, looking at him with an unusual serious expression. 

“What’s wrong with him? He has been really strange lately.”

“Maybe yesterday’s dinner,” Yuuri lies. “I go check on him.”

They both agreed that it was way too early to tell their friends that Viktor is expecting and Viktor felt fine. Until now.

As he follows Viktor in the restroom, he finds him in a cabin, leaning above the toilet as he throws up with slightly shaking shoulders. Yuuri pours water in a plastic glass for him and Viktor leans back on his knees, looking unnaturally pale. 

“Was it from the spin?” Yuuri asks in Japanese, so nobody can overhear what they are talking about. “Vitya, I want you to be on the ice as long as it is possible but…”

“No, that’s our baby so they love to spin,” Viktor says firmly. “I smelled something my stomach didn’t like.”

Yuuri steps to him, rubbing Viktor’s back. “Should I look for it what it was?”

Viktor shakes his head. “No, you can go back to practise, I’ll be fine.”

Yuuri gives one last worrying look, then he goes back, telling Yuri that Viktor would be back soon. And he doesn’t even need to look for the source of the smell that caused Viktor’s sickness because he finds Mila at the side of the rink, munching on some junk food which is definitely banned from her diet. She offers him fries right when Viktor is coming back and the omega pales again, looking at the food like it was poisonous. 

“Don’t stare at me like that it’s not like you never cheated your diet! And don’t go to tell Yakov, he is going to kill us all!” Mila yells after Viktor who is definitely rushing back to throw up. Yuuri feels uneasy because of Viktor’s morning sickness so he calls the rest of the day off. 

 

*

 

Yuuri can clearly tell how excited Viktor is about going to Japan but neither of them expects that his morning sickness will become stronger and that he can barely hold anything in his stomach. Yuuri can’t concentrate on the nationals at all, failing a few important jumps but he still manages winning the gold. 

He has better things to worry about than how close the silver medallist’s points were to his, when Viktor clearly isn’t feeling well. 

“I’m supposed to gain weight, not lose it,” Viktor says, stepping down from the scales in the morning. He called his doctor earlier but he wasn’t really helpful with saying that _that happens sometimes. Try to find something you can eat without throwing it up_. Viktor had enough from salads and fruits when all he wants is meat. But the hotel’s kitchen isn’t that good, even Yuuri says that too. There is no kitchen attached to the hotel room where Yuuri could cook for him. Viktor was never really picky but with the new pregnancy hormones it’s changing quickly as nothing really agrees with his stomach. 

“I could give you a few pounds,” Yuuri says although it isn’t really a joke matter. He tries to scent Viktor as much as he can as they have noticed it helps to settle his stomach. “How can I help you to feel better?”

“Well, I could eat you, I suppose, you smell delicious.” Viktor draws his head into Yuuri’s neck, searching for his scent gland. As Yuuri is worried for him, it is much harder not to let that creep in his scent because that definitely wouldn’t help Viktor. 

“How scandalous.” Yuuri tilts his head to the side to give Viktor more access and the omega uses it as he nibbles on his skin, sucking it between his teeth. “We’ll be on the headlines with it. Dangerous cannibal omega on run, he has already eaten his husband, beware.”

Viktor chuckles in his neck; a sound he haven’t heard for days since Viktor was really lethargic the last week. “I wouldn’t eat all of you. You have to feed me for months.”

“Thanks, that’s really nice of you, I guess. Seriously, isn’t there anything you could think of you wouldn’t throw up?”

Viktor hums. “Maybe savoury pastry?”

To Viktor’s disappointment, Yuuri steps out of the hug, nodding. “I go and get you something. Is there anything you want?”

“I can go with you.”

“No, you don’t need to, I’ll be quick. Get some rest.” He kisses Viktor’s hair, and leads him back to their shared bed. Viktor isn’t happy about the decision but he isn’t arguing. 

On his way back from the bakery, he gets ice-cream too – that’s what Viktor can eat while in heat so maybe that would be something he could hold in himself now too, even if it’s not the most healthiest. He can’t wait until they go to Hasetsu; he is sure that all Viktor needs is his mother’s cooking. 

 

*

 

Viktor gets easily tired of traveling now, which is strange because usually Yuuri is the one who passes out for days because of the jet lag. He is not in a good mood when they finally get on the plane after stopped by enthusiastic fans who haven’t even noticed that Viktor put on his media smile. Viktor sleeps through most of the flight, head resting on Yuuri’s shoulder and covered in Yuuri’s jacket. 

Viktor just hugs Yuuri’s parents, then after that he doesn’t stay much longer in the common area, telling that he still doesn’t feel well and they’ll catch up later. Yuuri looks after him in worry, asking his mother with his most casual tone if there is something light and not so spicy that wouldn’t upset Viktor’s stomach. 

Stepping in the room, he finds Viktor in the bed, tucked under the covers, curtains drawn in. What he doesn’t expect is that the room is filled with the scent of a distressed omega, and Yuuri nearly drops the bowl he has in his hands. 

That is not a smell he associates with Viktor and he never smelled it before, since they are bonded. It makes him anxious because Viktor is not supposed to smell like that. 

The second thing he notices is the low sound of repressed sobbing coming from under the cover. 

“Are you hurt?” Yuuri rushes to the bed, pulling the covers off of Viktor’s head so at least he can see his face. Viktor holds on the cover, whining and it breaks Yuuri’s heart to see his husband suffer like that. “Please, say something, you make me really worried.” 

“I’m a terrible person,” Viktor cries. 

“No, you aren’t, why are you saying something like that?” This is nothing like Viktor, who is always so confident. This – this Viktor scares Yuuri. He tries to release calming pheromones but it’s harder than ever, when he still doesn’t know if it’s something physically wrong with Viktor or his lethargy.

“I haven’t spoken with you parents because there was suddenly so much more smells and… I didn’t want to throw up on them.”

“It’s alright, they wouldn’t be mad at you, ever,” Yuuri says gently, rubbing his wrist to Viktor’s scent gland on his neck to soothe him. “Mum said that you don’t look well. Oh, and I got you some food.”

“I don’t want to throw up again,” Viktor whines, glaring at the food distrustfully. 

“I know, love.” Yuuri pulls him up in a sitting position, handling him the bowl of rice and stewed vegetables. “Try it, please, you need to eat.”

Viktor gives in, taking only small bites from the food first and to Yuuri’s relief, he begins to eat faster and clears the whole bowl. Yuuri smiles at him as he moves to take it back in the kitchen but Viktor grabs his arm, pulling him in the bed. 

“Stay, I feel like if it weren’t for you I would throw up again.”

So Yuuri lays down next to him, cuddling him close. His hands wander from Viktor’s waist to his stomach, touching it only lightly. It is still so unbelievable that there is a baby inside of his mate, their own baby, but Viktor’s morning sickness is a real thing, signing that his body is adjusting to the pregnancy and even though he is an omega, it is probably harder for him because he is a male. But male omegas had dealt with pregnancies for thousands of years already, so hopefully Viktor will manage it too. It is a good thing that they are bonded for years now, so Yuuri can help him with his pheromones at least a bit.

“Don’t make your papa sick, little one,” Yuuri mumbles as he pets Viktor’s lower belly lightly and that makes the omega giggle. 

“Aw, Yuuri, you are already talking to our baby!”

The alpha blushes, hiding his face in his mate’s neck, searching for his new smell he isn’t used to yet but likes it anyway, because now Viktor smells so secure and like home and fertile. Like he is supposed to. 

He figures out that it doesn’t hurt if he rests a bit too, because he didn’t sleep during the flight at all and lets himself sink in the warm embrace completely. Viktor calmed down and now he even purrs a little bit before he falls asleep. 

 

*

 

When Yuuri finally wakes up, it is already dark outside and Viktor isn’t in the bed anymore, and it seems like that he is in a better mood. Yuuri still could use some more sleep. He was really stressed because of the nationals and Viktor’s condition but he wants to spend some quality time with his husband and relax a little. 

“Finally, you’re awake,” Viktor smiles at him widely. “Your mother was here and got me some kind of herbal tea for upset stomach. And we are having katsudon for dinner!”

“Are you feeling better?”

“Yeah, you were right, Yurochka,” Viktor nods, turning to him to press a quick kiss on his cheek. “All I needed was some home-made food. So come now and get your winning katsudon, because I’m starving!”

“That’s good to hear,” Yuuri says, caressing his face, then kissing him until Viktor’s stomach rumbles loudly and they both laugh. Yuuri’s anxiety is gone for now as Viktor seems so cheerful, taking his hands and pulling him out of the room.

 

*

 

They find out quickly that how hard is to hide the fact of the pregnancy and trying to avoid harmful effects the same time. Like that Viktor is passively smoking whenever they have to go through the inn’s smoking area or when Mari lights a cigarette near him. Of course she wouldn’t blow the smoke in their faces but it still lingers in the air so whenever it happens, they are making excuses to leave, lying about Viktor’s upset stomach. 

Alcohol is even harder to avoid when Toshiya pours sake for Viktor without asking because he used to drink with him. They tell some lies again and Yuuri drinks Viktor’s part too. Yuri, who arrives a few days later, narrows his eyes at Viktor’s refusal too, when they belatedly celebrate the older Russian’s birthday. 

And soaking in the onsen is also questionable at first but they found some articles about it so it is fine as long as Viktor doesn’t spend too much time in the hot water. Although Viktor assures him that it’s fine if Yuuri stays longer, Yuuri is determined to share his husband’s fate, cancelling longer baths and leaving Yuri alone with the other Katsukis to soak, as they need to catch up even if there is a language barrier between them.

Now that they don’t have Makkachin to share the large bed with, it seems to be way too big for them and Yuuri notices that Viktor is arranging the pillows in new patterns to use more space. It is almost like nesting except Viktor isn’t stealing his clothing aggressively. Yuuri’s fluffy scarf is hidden under Viktor’s pillow for the time he naps alone, so even if he doesn’t have morning sickness that often, he is sleepy all the time. 

“We could build a nest,” Yuuri suggests the next day when the bed looks different again. 

Viktor stiffens and stares at him surprised. “Ah, so that’s what I’ve been doing.”

“You didn’t notice?” Yuuri almost laughs. 

“Not really, my instincts are crazy and telling me to do different things every time and I don’t know which one to listen to.” 

“I’d be glad to help you to build a nest,” Yuuri proposes, hoping that he doesn’t step over a border with it. The last time Viktor allowed it to him and Yuuri enjoyed it. Viktor’s eyes lighten up. 

“Then… bring me some more blankets. And pillows.” He walks to Yuuri, eyeing him up and down then pulls his pullover off him just to pull it on himself. It should look ridiculous on him since the sleeves are too short and Yuuri’s clothes are too tight on his shoulders but it’s satisfying for Yuuri’s alpha part to see it on his mate. “And this stays here.” 

So Yuuri brings the things Viktor asked for, helping him to build the wall of the nest as Viktor guides him. Yuuri assumes that they will just sleep in the nest as Viktor is unusually tired since the beginning of December but as soon as they are done, the omega pushes him down on his back, straddling his lap as he smiles at him from above. 

They haven’t made love since arriving in Japan, and two weeks are pretty long time for them. Yuuri misses the sexual intimacy between them but he doesn’t want to pressure Viktor in anything he doesn’t feel like to do now. But Viktor kisses him passionately, rubbing their groins together. 

“Are you sure you feel good enough for this?” Yuuri asks, moaning and tightening his grip on Viktor’s shoulder. He doesn’t want to let go of him. Not when they don’t need to worry about any upcoming competitions.

Viktor looks at him almost resentfully. “I’ve been waiting for days to feel well enough for sex, so Yuuri, please,” his voice is almost like purring as he kisses down on Yuuri’s neck and the alpha moans when his mate sucks on the bonding mark, making crazy him with desire. 

Right before they manage to undress each other, there is a knock on the door and they fall silent in hope that the interfering person will simply walk away if they don’t answer. But the knocking becomes more aggressive so Yuuri gets up to open the door. 

“Finally,” Yuri rolls his eyes. “I was planning on teaching your family how to play _durak_ and with more people it’s funnier…”

Yuuri knows the exact moment when Yuri notices the nest, how his eyes widen at the sight, stepping back a few steps. The nest of an omega is not supposed to be seen by someone who is not that omega’s mate and it’s a serious violation of the privacy of the pair. But Yuuri have never felt threatened by Yuri as he considers him as a little brother instead of another alpha. 

“Why the hell is Viktor having a heat in the middle of the season again? Seriously, if you knock up my coach, you can retire as well.”

“I’m not having a heat,” Viktor says almost amused. “Not for a while,” he pulls the word long and Yuuri clears his throat, slightly blushing. 

“Wait, you didn’t… that’s a joke.”

“Sooner or later you would find it out so… yeah, I’m pregnant.”

“What… I can’t believe you accidently knocked him up, Katsudon! And as soon as he retired!” Yuri’s normal speaking voice is pretty loud so now when he is angry it’s getting even louder. Yuuri hopes that the distress he can smell is coming from him and not from Viktor. 

“Not accidently,” Yuuri says firmly, growing more irritated by Yuri as he still can’t control himself at age of eighteen. 

“What?!”

“We planned a baby since my spring heat,” Viktor smiles at him indulgently. 

“I can’t believe this…” Yuri shakes his head. “How the hell will you train us while pregnant? You were that disorganised even before and you need to show me your moves…” 

“Just like before, and Yuuri can show you pretty much everything I know already. The baby is due to summer so I won’t be away from the next Grand Prix series.”

“And it’s not like that we need to discuss this decision with you,” Yuuri adds.

“I’m coming for your gold, Katsudon… you won’t be able to concentrate at all,” shouts Yuri. 

“Aw, look how motivated he is now,” Viktor says cheerfully. “That’s a determination I love to see. But I think my Yuuri will be more motivated than ever to win us a gold.”

“Fuck you both.”

“Why are you shouting this much?” Mari appears behind Yuri, looking slightly irritated and amused at the same time. “You said you ask them if they want to join, not murder them.”

Yuri opens his mouth and Yuuri moves to clap his hand on his mouth as the younger alpha blurts their secret out, “Your dear little brother just knocked up my coach!” 

Mari’s jaw drops as she grasps the meaning of the words, then she shouts her congratulation. Yuuri buries his burning face in his hands. 

That’s not how they planned to share the news. 

“When are you going to tell mum and dad? Ah, they’ll be so excited!” Mari doesn’t even notice when she switches back to Japanese, forgetting that Yuri doesn’t understand anything but dirty phrases and curses he picked up from the internet to annoy Yuuri. 

“We wanted to wait but… well, the cat is out of the bag now, so it’s not fair if you know and they don’t,” Viktor says. 

Yuri still looks grumpy when they head in the way of the dining room but it’s easy to ignore him when Mari is so happy for them. 

“I hope you’ll have a girl because you need a girl in that house.”

“Masha is a girl,” Yuuri mumbles. 

“We don’t care about the gender as long as they are healthy.”

Viktor grabs his hands on the steps and Yuuri squeezes his fingers. Rationally, Yuuri knows that there is no need to be nervous telling it to his parents but he still is. 

“Oh, the boys are joining too,” Toshiya says, cheerfully raising his glass to them. Hiroko has a pack of cards in her hands, shuffling them with quick moves. 

“See, I said they would want to play too!”

Mari winks at them as she sits down next to Minako. They remain standing in front of the low table to get attention from the others. 

“We have an announcement to make,” Yuuri says with shaky voice, looking at Viktor for support. He hopes that he nonverbally understands that it’s hard for him to form the words coherently now and Viktor nods with a warm smile. 

“I’m pregnant!” 

In the beginning, everybody just stares at them then they all begin to speak at the same time, exited and loud, surrounding and hugging them. 

“I can’t believe my little boys will be fathers!”

“So that’s why you weren’t drinking, sorry for offering it.”

“Good job, Yuuri!” Minako grins at him. “And when I think about how you fled to my place the first time when Viktor had a heat here…”

This memory is still embarrassing for Yuuri as Viktor wanted to spend his heat with him already, but Viktor just pats his waist, smiling. 

“Mari, no smoking around Vicchan, understood?” Hiroko scolds Mari as she sees her rolling a new cigarette while everybody is occupied with the exciting news. 

“Don’t worry, I won’t but I don’t think that rolling it in his presence would be a problem. And sorry for earlier, Viktor.” 

The highlight of the scene is when Yuri finally says congratulation too, exclaiming again that he will be the one winning the gold in the Wordls. 

In the end, they manage to play a bit too, with Yuri remaining the champion in the game while everyone else becomes a _durak_ at least once. 

 

*

 

“Wow, that went much smoother than I imagined,” Yuuri laughs in relief when they are finally back to their room, rearranging the nest what has been seen by Yurio. 

“I’m happy that we don’t need to tell lies anymore,” Viktor agrees. “I always felt so guilty when we lied to your family.”

“Yeah, me too.”

“Maybe we could tell Chris and Phichit too. I don’t want to share it with our fans yet, but if Yura knows it, they should too.”

“Phichit would kill us if we don’t tell him before putting it on social media.”

“He would make an orphan out of our unborn child? How brutal!”

“Believe me, he can be pretty scary if he means it.”

When they are satisfied with the nest they rearranged, they climb in and Viktor pulls Yuuri in his lap, rubbing their bodies together. 

“Now where were we before we were interrupted?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Durak is a card game my foreign friends taught me and according to Wikipedia, it’s popular in the post-Soviet states. Durak means fool in Russian – if you lose the game, you become a durak. It’s a really funny card game, try it sometimes. :) 
> 
> I'll try to update one more time in February! :) 
> 
> Please write me a comment if you have time, criticism is welcomed to! ^^ Or talk to me on tumblr: [suonjar](http://suonjar.tumblr.com/)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should put a tag on this fic that says that (almost) everybody has at least one child in this story. And I named Chris’ boyfriend Louis.   
> Celdria did her best to correct this chapter but we both watched the Olympics crazy early today (from 2 am to 6 am) so… :D

After breaking the news didn’t go as planned, Yuuri and Viktor decide to call Chris and Phichit before somebody would accidently blurt out their secret so they retreat in their room. Phichit spends a part of the holidays in Switzerland because Celestino has a conference – where Viktor was invited too but decided to pass so they could go to Japan – there to attend and Phichit uses the opportunity to visit his friend and choreographer in this season. 

It is still before noon in Switzerland so Chris picks up the video call fast, waving friendly at them and they hear Phichit’s voice saying “hi!” somewhere in the background. Chris shifts to the ground beside his Thai friend who is enthusiastically building a fort out of building blocks with Chris’ two years old son, Raphael. Although the little boy only babbles in French so far, they understand each other well and Phichit pulls him in his lap so they can all fit in the camera. 

“Say hi to uncle Viktor and Yuuri, chaton,” Chris says to Raphael who is staring at the display then gets free from Phichit’s hold to hide behind his father’s back. “Sorry, he is in his shy phase now. How are you?” 

“Great!” Viktor exclaims then adds excitedly: “We have news to tell.” Now that five people know their secret already, he can barely hold back from telling it to their friends too. “We are going to be parents.” 

“I knew it!” Phichit practically screams and high-fives Chris as they says their congratulations at the same time.

“How did you know?” Yuuri asks with amazement. 

“You’ve been drinking Viktor’s champagne for months, Yuuri,” Phichit smiles. “You thought I didn’t noticed?

“We would have made a bet but both of us thought Viktor’s pregnant so it wouldn’t really make any sense.”

“Well, I might have decided to ban alcohol from my life?” 

“You?” Chris burst out laughing. “You think that someone would believe that?”

Viktor pouts. “You make it sound like I’m an alcoholic.”

“No, but I know that you try to cure everything with vodka.”

“Mean and that’s not even true.”

“It works surprisingly well with cold,” Yuuri says to protect his husband. Okay, it didn’t work in summer but they don’t need to know it. 

“Show us your belly!” Phichit demands.

“How far are you?”

“It’s not much to see yet.” Viktor gets up quickly and Yuuri turns the phone to him as he poses with pulled up t-shirt, showing his still completely flat stomach. “Eight weeks.”

“Wow, and you tell so soon?”

“Yurio already knows it,” Yuuri says as Viktor climbs back to cuddle by his side. “He… kind of guessed?”

“And it’s not something you tell your family on phone.”

“How did they react?”

“I think mum is still crying,” Yuuri smiles as he remembers how his whole family and Minako gathered around them to congratulate and hug them. 

“Ah, how sweet,” Phichit sighs.

“And how did small Yuri react? I mean he is quite passionate.” 

“You know him,” Viktor rolls his eyes. “He wasn’t happy but…”

“He was kind of a jerk and blurted it out to my sister,” Yuuri grumbles. “He is afraid that Viktor won’t pay enough attention to him in the summer.”

“Which is stupid because I managed to train and coach both of you at the same time for years.”

“And I’ll help you too,” Yuuri smiles at him, rubbing Viktor’s thigh gently. Chris laughs lightly while finally catching his son and pulling him into his lap. 

“I will have so much fun when you’ll have the first breakdowns because it’s not that easy as you imagine it.”

“Shh, Chris!” Phichit scolds him. “Don’t listen to him, guys, you’ll be amazing parents!”

“I haven’t said they won’t be amazing but at a point everybody panics. Although I thought I’m prepared for the whole parent thing and Louis helped and helps me a lot still, it was a huge shock when Raphael was born.”

“Well, we are not at that point yet,” Viktor says quickly, hugging Yuuri closer. “And it’s not like I accidently got pregnant,” Viktor mocks his best friend. 

“Best accident ever,” Chris says satisfied, pressing a kiss on Raphael’s brown hair. “My little angel.” 

“Aw, you guys are so adorable, let me take a picture of you!” Phichit squeaks and Chris arranges his son so both of their face is to be seen. Phichit makes funny sounds to get Raphael’s attention and when the picture is done, he uploads it on Instagram immediately, writing at least a hundred of tags. 

“Ah, Phichit,” Chris begins, letting go of his son who is more interested now in the various toys shattered around him. “I already wanted to ask… how is the getting back in Seung-gil’s pants project going?”

“Like a sunken ship.” The usual cheerfulness vanishes from Phichit’s face. “He broke up with me before Christmas permanently.” 

“What?” Chris gasps. “Why didn’t you tell me about that?”

“I didn’t want to make anybody sad and… it hurts but life goes on. It was probably better this way. We had different goals in life.”

“I’m sorry,” Yuuri says with Viktor nodding snuggled against his side. “I really hoped you could work it out.”

“Sadly not. But Chris does a perfect job keeping me busy.”

“I hope so, at least. Seung-gil have always been a really strange omega.”

“I think maybe that was the problem,” Phichit shrugs. “He still believes that I was the one who told it to everybody and since then a lot of people pressure him to be like a stereotypical omega. His family is pretty traditional and… Yeah, I made the mistake that in the end I asked him if he ever wants to bond with me.”

“That’s an important question,” Viktor agrees. “But I can see his point too. Before meeting my Yuuri I haven’t thought I would ever want to be anybody’s _omega_.”

Yuuri strokes gently his light hair as he fondly remembers of their bonding. The renewed mark he left on Viktor’s neck during his last heat still looks fresh, and his husband doesn’t even try to hide it. And it bursts his heart with happiness that Viktor only ever wanted to wear his mark and didn’t find the idea of bonding terrifying and barbaric. He can’t imagine a relationship where this can’t be discussed freely, without a party taking it as an offense. 

“Seung-gil has played this game with you for years, Phichit.” 

“Yeah, and that’s why we’re changing the subject now, I’m not on a holiday to be sad,” Phichit says firmly, pretending that he is not interested in the topic anymore, but Yuuri knows him too well after living with him for years. “So, tell us, when are you planning to break the internet with the news? I want to be the first one to like it!”

 

*

 

That happened only a month and two weeks after they have told their friends when Viktor’s gaze falls on his stomach in the steamy mirror as he emerges from the shower. 

He is used to see his body naked every day and there haven’t been much physical changes on his figure so far. Viktor is not really religious but he secretly prays for his hips to widen because his body is missing the usual curves an omega supposed to have. He is an active athlete after all. 

Now his attention is focused on the small bulge on his stomach that could have caused by a lot of eating. 

But Viktor knows it is not just fat – there baby lays there. And since his morning sickness isn’t that hard on him anymore, he is eating like is supposed to, gaining weight. Viktor soothes his hand on the new curve of his body in amazement, calling for Yuuri. 

Yuuri is still not a morning person in his adorable way which means he is not the brightest mind in the early hours. So he just stares at Viktor from the door step, eyes narrowed without his glasses on. 

“Have you seen my glasses?”

Viktor can’t help but giggle. “They are probably on the nightstand.”

Yuuri turns to search for his glasses in the bedroom, but Viktor grabs his arm, tugging at him. 

“No, come here first,” he says and tries to lead Yuuri’s hand on his stomach but the alpha wraps him in a hug, wrapping his arms around Viktor and burying his face in the older man’s chest. He smells like freshly made coffee. 

“Still sleepy?” Viktor laughs quietly and Yuuri just nods. The omega lets him use his chest as a pillow for a few moments but the warmth of the shower vanishes fast which leads to that that he feels almost cold. It’s a strange feeling and he is not used to it. 

“Yuuri… I love your hugs but I have only a towel on.”

“Sorry,” Yuuri mumbles as he lets him go. “You smell really good.”

“Thank you.”

“Like you’re mine.”

“Because I’m yours,” Viktor smiles lovingly, taking Yuuri’s hand on his stomach. “I wanted to show you this,” he says as Yuuri’s fingers run gently on his skin and his eyes widen as he finally notices the new curve on Viktor’s body. 

“You’re showing,” he whispers. “Wow.”

“Yeah, finally.” Vikor covers Yuuri’s hands with his. “It was lovely to see them on the screen but… this is so much more real.”

Yuuri gives a coffee tasting kiss then pulls back, smiling. “We should take pictures. Of you, growing.”

“That’s a wonderful idea!” Viktor doesn’t know how this idea haven’t come into his mind yet because from both of them he is the one who loves to take a lot of pictures, not Yuuri. “Let me grab my phone, don’t move!”

On his way back, Viktor loses his towel and puts on a brief and pants, his favourite t-shirt hanging on his shoulder. He grabs Yuuri’s glasses from the nightstand too, but he almost forgets the phone he originally wanted to take with him. Yuuri is still there, waiting for him and Viktor hands him the phone, posing before the mirror. 

“We should search for another spot, I’m in the picture.”

“I want you there, silly.” Viktor grabs him with a smile and they play around the bathroom, taking silly and not so silly pictures, with Yuuri’s hands on him but Viktor’s favourite is when Yuuri hugs his from behind on the tip of his toes, with his chin on his shoulder so Viktor can steal a kiss from his hips. Only the lower half of their face is to be seen, with the focus on Viktor’s curving stomach and Yuuri’s hands on it. And this is the one Viktor choses to upload on Instagram to announce the pregnancy. 

Of course, everybody who they haven’t told it personally goes crazy about this.

 

*

 

It is a rare day when Yuuri goes to bed early, almost immediately after Viktor because that day’s training was really hard. Somehow, Viktor was especially picky and Yuuri felt like that was a day when nothing seemed to go well. Viktor even skated to him, correcting his positions then yelling behind him at the younger skaters fooling around, as if he had eyes on the back of his head to see what’s going on behind him. 

So he just wants to sleep, preferably cuddled against Viktor’s side, occasionally stroking the omega’s belly where their little girl sleeps. On the last appointment, the doctor was able to tell the gender of their baby and although it didn’t matter to them as long they are healthy, Viktor burst out in tears of happiness as he had always wanted a girl. At least first. 

Viktor shows every day more and more, and now Yuuri begins to understand why alphas are so obsessively overprotective over their pregnant mates. He feels that way too, he would literally do anything Viktor asks him to. 

Like waking up in the dead of night when sleep is the sweetest. 

He stirs surprisingly fast, sitting up beside his husband. 

“What is it, Vitya?”

“I want kaiserschmarrn.”

“English please,” Yuuri blinks at the unfamiliar, German-sounding word; he is used to Viktor mixing up languages when he is tired or half asleep but it’s mostly Russian which he understands better now. 

“Apparently it’s called kaiserschmarrn in English too, I looked it up.” Viktor holds his phone to Yuuri’s face, and on the screen is a gold-brownish dish with jam to be seen. It looks great, but Yuuri still doesn’t have any idea what is it exactly. 

“We ate this in Vienna two years ago,” Viktor explains. 

Yuuri is always amazed by the fact that Viktor can remember these tiny facts like what and when he ate something. Yuuri doesn’t even know what he ate today for breakfast. It probably has something to do with the fact that Viktor is always so interested in local cultures wherever he goes. 

“It’s a bit like a pancake. Sweet and… sorry. You said I can wake you up if I have cravings.” Viktor looks guilty, so Yuuri takes his hand and squeezes it reassuringly. 

“No problem, just tell me how to make it.”

“I don’t know,” Viktor admits so they spend the next few minutes looking up receipts and discussing them. 

Although Viktor is a decent cook himself, Yuuri doesn’t mind making food for him. Helping out at a young age in a family business means he picked up a lot of things so he can cook a lot of dishes even for the first try without any problems. And the last week, he caught Viktor in the kitchen at two a.m., crying at the sink as he tried to make katsudon by himself but it didn’t turn out like he wanted to. Since then, Yuuri asked him to wake him up if he wanted anything to eat. 

“It doesn’t seem too hard,” Yuuri says after reading a few receipts and deciding for the less complicated one. “But it won’t be ready in an hour.”

“I can wait,” Viktor promises. “Just don’t put raisin in it.”

Yuuri nods, leaving in the kitchen to make the unknown Austrian dish. The sleepiness is gone as he puts together the pasty which is indeed a bit similar to a pancake and puts it to rest for an hour. 

Viktor didn’t sleep back while he was gone; he sits with cushions behind his back, reading a book with his thin glasses on that he got about a year ago. Yuuri climbs back beside him and the omega hugs his shoulders to urge him to snuggle to his side as he shows him what he reads. 

It’s that book about pregnancy and parenting they bought a year back when they first talked about having a baby. There is an illustration from the baby’s development, and Viktor points at a drawing from week seventeen.   
“Look, she is as big as a pear,” he says happily and Yuuri leans down to have a closer look at his mate’s belly. There is already forming a bump but it’s still not so obvious that it’s from the pregnancy if he wears lose clothes. Viktor said earlier that he might have felt her shifting a bit, but it was maybe just his stomach growling. Yuuri was never at the right moment there to catch it and since then Yuuri lays his hands on Viktor’s stomach every given time in the hope to catch a movement. Viktor giggles, leaning into the touch while begins to read the chapter aloud. 

The time flies like this and in the end Yuuri has to pray himself out from the grip of his husband. Viktor even follows him in the kitchen when he can smell the freshly made kaiserschmarrn and tries to steal from his wooden spoon. 

“Patience, Vitya,” Yuuri laughs, shooing off the curious hands which landed on his waist. He finds out that he could have taken a bigger pan where the raw pasty can have more space because it takes a while until the food is done. 

Although Viktor got out of the bed, he insists on eating there and Yuuri doesn’t oppose. But it turns out that the dish is quite heavy and Viktor manages to eat only the half of what Yuuri made so he offers his fork to Yuuri. 

“I really shouldn’t, my coach wouldn’t appreciate it,” he says, almost giggling. 

“Well, I can have a few words with your coach,” Viktor winks, and Yuuri accepts a few bites although he is not really hungry but Viktor praises the food so much that it would be such a waste if Yuuri didn’t try it because it’s perfect. Tasting it, he remembers that they indeed had it sometimes, probably when they stayed a few days in Austria at some competition, and he even praises himself mentally for getting it right at the first try. 

 

*

 

The next morning, Yuuri wakes up to a very pleasant smell of fried eggs and something else he can’t identify. When he stumbles out still half asleep, he sees Viktor standing by the stove, humming the melody of Fairytale from the Song Contest. He even dances a bit and both of the cats are squirming around his ankles, hoping that they can get some from whatever Viktor makes. 

“I made us breakfast,” he smiles, holding out the pan to Yuuri as he hears his steps approaching. Yuuri looks in the pan curiously; it looks like that Viktor added every vegetable he could find in their kitchen but it tastes good when he tries it. Usually, he doesn’t have the energy in the morning to make such a food that needs long preparation.

Two days after that Viktor craves for mämmi – again something Yuuri doesn’t know at all, and when he sees a picture about it, he just raises his brows. Apparently, it is a popular dish in Finland at Easter, and Viktor swears it’s good even if it looks like something… well, something that shouldn’t even be near to the kitchen table. It turns out that it is way too much trouble to make it at home so Viktor has to wait until they find out if they could get it anywhere in Saint Petersburg. 

Next time Viktor wants goulash soup (Yuuri is proud of himself that he remembers at least that one because it had a nice red colour), and a week after that he grinds on him while Yuuri does the dishes they both forgot about. 

“I let you fuck me on the table if you make me ravioli,” Viktor purrs in his ears that time, his obvious erection pressing to Yuuri from behind. The whole situation is ridiculous because they have more sex than ever as Viktor’s morning sickness is completely gone. 

“You would let me do that without ravioli too,” Yuuri giggles, tilting his head back on his shoulder. As Viktor hugs him closer, he feels the omega’s baby bump pressing on his back too. 

“Yuuuuuri, you’re missing the point!”

After a few weeks, Yuuri silently accepts that by the end of Viktor’s pregnancy he will know the cuisine of Europe’s each country. 

 

*

 

He refuses to let him eat durian though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kaiserschmarrn has a similar base as pancakes but it’s ripped in smaller pieces, sometimes they add raisins too and it’s served with jam. It is maybe the most known as an Austrian dish after wiener schnitzel. I looked it up and according to Wikipedia it’s called kaiserschmarrn in English too. It is a dish you shouldn’t eat at night though. :)
> 
> [Mämmi](https://img.yle.fi/uutiset/arkisto/article5236348.ece/ALTERNATES/w940h529/mammi) is a sweet dish which is eaten traditionally in Finland in Easter. And well it looks like… just click on the link above to look at it and decide for yourself what it looks like. :DDD But it tastes good I swear! Although some of my friends say that I’m probably the only foreigner who eats it willingly. Apparently, it’s really difficult to make it at home so it’s much easier to buy it from a store. If you have a store nearby which sells Finnish food. :D
> 
> Goulash soup ( _gulyásleves_ in Hungarian) is Hungary’s most known dish, it has many variants but (almost) all of them have paprika. It is made from meat and vegetables and it’s usually a main course.
> 
> Ravioli is an Italian noodle dish. 
> 
> Durian is a really smelly fruit but I don’t think that Viktor would actually like it. :D There are several videos on Youtube where people try it and their expressions during it are hilarious. Celdria introduced to me this fruit but I didn’t want to torture poor Yuuri with it. 
> 
> I just thought it would be funny if Viktor had cravings for various European dishes Yuuri doesn’t really know. :D Because Viktor is probably that kind of tourist who always tries the local dishes whenever he visits a new city/country and he remembers it when there was something he really liked. But of course he eats much healthier stuffs too, don’t worry.
> 
> I have a headcanon that Viktor is a Song Contest fan (you know the Eurovision Song Contest is that time of the year when Europeans take over Tumblr) and knows probably all the songs back to the ‘90s. He hummed Alexander Rybak’s Fairytale which was the winner song in 2009.
> 
> Yeah, I love writing notes and you’re a hero if you read through all the plus information I rambled about.
> 
>  
> 
> By the way, the fic is almost finished (there are one or two scenes missing in the end) which means that I can probably update every week. :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Incoming fluff! :3
> 
> Thanks a lot for Celdria for beta-reading it! ^^

When they travel to Montreal to Worlds, Viktor is at the end of the fifth month, and couldn’t really hide his stomach even if he wanted to. 

Not that it’s like that. 

He doesn’t want to hide the fact that he is pregnant at all, as he enjoys this condition more than he thought he would after he is not sick anymore, and he likes being in the middle of the attention. Male omega pregnancies are not that rare that he would be a miracle, but he is famous so his fans are dying to get any details about it. Viktor posts every ultrasound pictures they have, and sometimes photos of his growing stomach too. His hair is shinier than ever, and it grows so fast that his fringes are always in his eyes. He considers for a while growing it out again, but then decides that it’s too much struggle, especially when it is not long enough to pull it together but it gets everywhere, bothering his sight. 

He read on some forums that their sex life can have problems if his alpha begins to see him more like a parent figure than his mate, but Yuuri is actually all over him whenever they are alone. And although he’s too slow and careful sometimes, he’s always ready to make love to him. Viktor would say that their sex life is even better than before but it also might be because of his retirement as they don’t need to stick to oral sex before competitions anymore. 

Sometimes, Viktor even catches Yuuri scenting him whenever they spend too much time with other people. It’s never too obvious, but it makes Viktor’s omega side purr with satisfaction. It would be a nice feeling to wear some of Yuuri’s t-shirts but they are not only tight on his shoulders but now on his stomach too, so he only steals one of Yuuri’s knitted scarfs which is actually a cloth which smells the most like Yuuri because it’s so close to his scent glands. 

Yuuri wanted to go back on his suppressants now that Viktor’s pregnant, but there is a not really well known fact that an alpha’s scent can help their pregnant mate with anxiety about the condition. And Yuuri obviously doesn’t want Viktor to be anxious as Yuuri does worry enough for both of them. Viktor is happy too that finally he can have all the alpha experience he wanted ever since they got married and nagged Yuuri to stop his suppressants. 

After the long flight to Montreal, they go immediately to the hotel. Yuuri is not that tired because he managed to sleep through most of the flight, but Viktor couldn’t sleep at all in the cramped seats when he had to get up in every half hour to pee. He is happy that after this flight there are only two long flights ahead of him: one to Hasetsu and then one back to Russia. 

“You look really tired, love,” Yuuri strokes his back, his right hand finally resting on Viktor’s waist. 

“I feel tired,” Viktor groans. “I hate those cramped seats and I couldn’t stretch my legs.”

“Does that mean then that you’re going to nap with me?” Yuuri asks. Usually, Viktor is the one who has the energy after travelling to go sightseeing or having lunch with friends. 

“Definitely,” the omega nods, not suspecting that in the lobby of the hotel they’ll meet Phichit who obviously wants to chat with them at least for an hour after excitedly pushing his presents for the baby in their hands. 

Yuuri doesn’t have the heart to tell him that he is not the first one to give him those items from their friends – actually, Yurio managed to be the first one for the couple’s big surprise. 

Viktor can tell that Yuuri feels slightly guilty when they finally shake off Phichit because they haven’t seen each other for ages, but he is sure that they can make up with him. 

“If he doesn’t accept an apology dinner with us then we can always do something shocking nearby him so he can take a picture of it,” Viktor says half-jokingly as they settle down in the hotel room and change their clothes for more comfortable ones. Neither of them is bothering to shower right now; Viktor just wants to lay down and sleep. 

“No-no, I don’t want us to be a meme again.”

“We’d made an excellent meme.”

“Not again,” Yuuri groans, flopping on the bed with his face down into the pillow. “I can’t believe they are still using that as a reaction gif when you jumped on me and kissed me in China.”

“That one never gets old,” Viktor grins, thinking back at their first public kiss. Yuuri just murmurs something unintelligible and his ears turn very red, but he extends his arm as an invention to join him in the heaven of fluffy pillows and blankets. Viktor slips out of the last part of his clothing when he feels it. 

Again. 

A strange, unusual shift inside of him he have felt before, but he wasn’t sure yet if it’s the baby moving or just his stomach growling. But he can’t be hungry again, they have eaten just an hour ago. Sometimes he thinks that he won’t be able to look at food the way he did before because he is sick of being hungry all the time. Gaining weight is still a new thing for him even if it is healthy and necessary. 

So he stands still in the middle of the room, completely naked as he was born and he concentrates on the new feeling, bringing his hand to his stomach. 

Yeah, that’s definitely not growling. Those are kicks, the baby’s kicks, slightly stronger than before and even more prove that another human being is growing inside of him. 

Yuuri lifts his head as Viktor doesn’t joining him. “Vitya, you’re going to catch a cold like that.”

“Come here. Quick.”

“You’re making a funny face,” Yuuri says, but Viktor have never seen him getting out of bed that fast before. Floundering in the blanket, he almost falls over, but Viktor catches his shoulder and pulls his hand to his stomach, hoping that her movement doesn’t stop now. Yuuri desperately wanted to feel her moving before. 

“Is she…?” Yuuri stares at him with widened eyes as his hands are roaming curiously on Viktor’ belly. There is another kick and Yuuri inhales sharply, surprised. 

Viktor grins smugly; if nothing else, this will definitely boost Yuuri’s confidence. 

What he doesn’t count with, is that Yuuri tears up as he feels the tiny movements of their daughter. From the two of them, Viktor is who cries over everything nowadays and not Yuuri, who is bearing with Viktor being moody and emotional all the time, not to speak about his strange carvings for various meals of European cuisines that Yuuri had never heard before. 

He is not surprised when he feels that familiar sting in the corner of his eyes too. 

“Yuuri, don’t cry because I’m going to cry too.”

“Sorry, I’m just really-really happy,” Yuuri says, wiping away his tears with the back of his hand and his voice is trembling. 

“I know, me too.” 

He embraces his husband, putting his chin on the top of Yuuri’s head as he is still bended down, occupied with groping his stomach. After a while, Yuuri begins to laugh and Viktor has to admit the situation is kind of funny as he is still naked. Yuuri steps out of his embrace, grabbing his wrist and pulling him towards the bed. 

“You’re still coming with me to the bed, I don’t care that you’re Russian, you can still get a cold.”

On their way, Yuuri grabs some tissues from his bag just in case they would cry over their baby instead of sleeping. Viktor stretches happily under the warm and cosy blankets then wraps his long limbs around Yuuri to cuddle him. 

 

*

 

Viktor feels like he overslept in the next morning, and Yuuri doesn’t look better either as their bodies are still used to the time zone in Saint Petersburg. That’s no change from last year and sometimes Viktor wonders where all of his energy from his teenage years went. 

God, it’s so strange that he is not here as a competitor just as Yuuri’s and Yuri’s coach. Last year by this time they have already decided to have this baby and now she’s on her way and skating is not as comfortable as it was before. 

She definitely likes to sit (or whatever position she is in) on Viktor’s bladder because he needs to go to pee at least for the third time since they got to the rink for the training. Of course Yakov’s there to watch all of their skaters, but Viktor likes to give last minute feedbacks for them or encouraging words if they need them. 

Well, Yuuri haven’t fallen yet which is a good sign as he tends to lose his confidence when that happens. Viktor is confident in the fact that it has something to do with yesterday when he felt their daughter moving for the first time. Viktor has promised him that he can pet his belly before the short program and the free skate for good luck. 

After washing his hand, he pats his cheeks with cold water – he feels like if it is incredibly warm in the rink, but Yuuri always looks so sternly whenever he gets a bit out of the coat. Viktor decided it isn’t worth a fight so he just stays in the coat and sweats awkwardly much. 

It seems like the baby had woken up now that the bladder she laid on is empty because Viktor feels her kicking against the wall of his stomach when he lays his palm on it out of habit. Finally, he looks pregnant and not just flown or as if he had grown a beer belly. He got comments on his baby bump from fellow skaters and coaches ever since they have arrived to the rink. Some of them didn’t even know that he’s an omega or simply thought that Yuuri is it just because he has a smaller build than him. 

Which is ridiculous in Viktor’s opinion because he had never hidden away this fact just didn’t answer the questions regarding his secondary gender because this isn’t something that determinates him – it’s just simple biology. He wasn’t like Chris who liked to play out this card when he was still competing but again – another situation. 

Switzerland is not that conservative like Russia, nobody has the urge there to dig their noses in an omega’s uterus to find out when they’ll be mated and have kids. 

The kicking continues as if she wanted to show him what her tiny body is already capable of. If she continues that, Viktor knows that he won’t be able to concentrate on watching his skaters’ training so he mutters pleading words to her, like that she should leave all the moving when they are in the hotel room.

“Okay, deal, we find your dad,” Viktor sighs when she doesn’t settle, praying silently that he doesn’t have to run back to the bathroom again as soon as he drinks something. 

When he gets back, he finds Yuuri leaning to the barrier of the rink as somebody else’s music is playing from the speakers, chatting with Phichit. Viktor wonders for a moment that he sneaks up on him but Yuuri’s senses are sharpened on him so he would surely notice him earlier than he is supposed to. With the additional weight on his abdomen, he is not as light on his feet as he used to be. 

“Oh, I wondered where you went,” Yuuri says, looking up on him and Viktor gives him the bottle of water without asking. 

“I was in the bathroom. Tell your daughter to not sit on my bladder because she doesn’t listen to me and I miss all of your practice.”

Yuuri chuckles and turns around to fully lean to Viktor and gives him a peck on his cheek as propitiation. 

“Aw, you didn’t tell me that you already know the gender of the baby!” Phichit squeals, turning to them too. “When did you find out? One of my siblings was always laying in a position that the doctors were never able to tell the gender before she was born.”

“She wasn’t really shy about it,” Viktor smiles, thinking about that appointment when they found out they’ll have a daughter. Walking back home, Yuuri teased him that she takes after Viktor as it was his first thought at their first meeting in Hasetsu to make sure that Yuuri has a good look at his genitalia. 

“And do you have any ideas what to name her?”

Before they could answer that they haven’t really talked about that yet, Celestino waves Phichit to come to him because he is the next one on the ice as soon as the music stops. Viktor only notices now that it was Seung-gil Lee on the ice before him, and Phichit doesn’t even look at him when they slide past to each other. It looks like they are still mad at each other, but it’s not Viktor’s or Yuuri’s business to make them talk about their problems. 

When it’s Yuuri’s turn in the practice, Viktor gets hungry and he steals Yuuri’s apple to munch on it as he leans on the fence to give instructions to him. In his emotional state, it’s slightly harder to instruct him as a coach and not as his husband but there is Yakov to help him when he is too partial. 

Viktor doesn’t know when Phichit snaps that picture that goes viral during the world championship – he is leaning on the fence with the apple he stole from Yuuri at his mouth while staring forward. Yuuri is before him, doing some stretches after running through his short program and it looks like as if Viktor were eyeing his butt. 

Well, if he is honest he might have spaced out and stared at it indeed because Yuuri’s butt looks pretty appetizing. And there are a lot of fans who agrees with him. 

Phichit posts it with the description _relationship goals_ and Viktor can’t help but wonder if it’s a message to Seung-gil. 

A few day later when Yuuri stands between Phichit and Seung-gil on the highest point of the podium, it looks pretty awkward as they hug for the photos, with their medals clenched in their hands. 

At least Yuuri doesn’t have to worry if Viktor and he becomes a meme because the fans are more interested in the fact that why Phichit and Seung-gil are looking at each other as if they want to choke the other in a teaspoon of water. 

 

*

 

It’s nice to wake up once for a while in a time he likes – the World Championship took a lot of energy from him, more than he thought. Viktor is happy that they decided to stay at Hasetsu for two weeks without any media around them which would follow them around. He can tell that Yuuri is also exhausted after taking his new gold, and it’s nice to be able to concentrate on themselves without someone spying on them. 

However, waking up would be better if Yuuri would be in the bed with him. Viktor turns to his husband’s side, burying his nose into his pillow – his scent is still lingering there and Viktor inhales it deeply before getting up to go to find his mate or anybody who knows where he went. 

One of the perks of being pregnant is that now it’s impossible for him to forget to eat breakfast because he is constantly hungry. While he searches something to eat in the kitchen, Hiroko walks in with a big box in her arms. Viktor have always been amazed by how a small woman like her can carry that much weight but Yuuri must have to inherit his strength from somebody. 

“Did you sleep well, Vicchan?” she smiles at him as she puts the box down in the corner. 

“Yes, thank you. Everything is so quiet here compering to Saint Petersburg, it’s a nice change.” 

“I’m glad to hear it. You both looked like you need your sleep so I made sure that no-one is bothering you.”

“Do you know where Yuuri is? He wasn’t in bed by the time I woke up.”

“Oh, he went for a run and to the Ice Castle to speak with the Nishigoris to ask if you can have private hours on the ice.”

Viktor pouts. “I would have liked to talk to them too,” he says. Since they moved to Russia, it’s not that easy to keep in touch with their friends in Japan as everybody is very busy and there is that big time difference between them too. 

“You’ll have plenty of time for that,” Hiroko pats his elbow because his shoulder is out of her reach. “Go sit down and I’ll make something for you to eat. And I have the perfect program for us while Yuuri is out.”

Viktor makes himself comfortable under the kotatsu. His mother-in-law gets him breakfast and some leather-bounded books that turned out to be photo albums. 

“Now that Yuuri is not at home, we can look at his baby photos,” she winks archly. 

Viktor has never eaten his breakfast so fast before and Hiroko giggles at his enthusiasm. She settles down next to him, pulling the first album to them, and Viktor opens it eagerly – he wanted to see Yuuri’s baby photos for ages (practically since the first time he got to Hasetsu and they weren’t even friends with Yuuri, not to mention lovers), but Yuuri wasn’t fond of the idea, and Viktor didn’t want to upset him by asking for them while still having a shaky friendship. But now it feels like he has the right to see them as he carries a part of Yuuri inside of him. 

And those are the cutest pictures ever. 

“Look at his tiny hands and feet!” Viktor enthuses. “Did he have so much hair already when he was born?”

“Yeah, pretty much. And he was quite a big baby too.”

“Ah, I was almost completely bald when I was born and my hair didn’t really grow until I was a year old,” Viktor says. Of course he doesn’t really remember that but he have seen pictures about himself as a baby and he thinks he was ugly. Yuuri, his sweet Yuuri glared at him when Viktor told him that and stole a baby picture of him and it is in his wallet ever since then. 

Viktor doesn’t ask it back because he printed out some photos from the banquet he fell in love with him as a revenge and he has them in his wallet as a good luck charm. 

Viktor’s free hand flutters on his growing stomach; although his figure have rounded a lot since he got pregnant, sometimes there is still a worry if his hips will get wide enough to give birth naturally. 

But male omegas have given birth naturally for thousands and thousands of years without more complications than women of any dynamics (actually they still have a better rate than female alphas) and the mortality rate has sunken drastically since modern medicine so he probably shouldn’t worry about it that much.

It’s like Hiroko could read his mind because she places her hand on his, squeezing it gently. 

“Both of my babies were quite big and I had them naturally without any complications,” she says with a reassuring smile. “I admit that it made me worry a bit when you announced that you’re pregnant because you had such a slender figure with narrow hips, but it seems like your body is adjusting well. You shouldn’t worry about it. ”

“You were worried about me?” Viktor asks in disbelief. 

“Of course I was, you’re like my son too.”

It must be because of the hormones – the Katsukis have treated him as a part of their family since the beginning – that he starts to cry with unstoppable tears. Hiroko opens her arms, offering him a hug which Viktor gladly accepts. Her hugs are almost as good as Yuuri’s. 

He sniffles a few times, slightly trembling in her arms from emotions and when he finally calms down, he pulls back from his mother-in-law so they can continue on looking at the pictures of baby Yuuri. At a point, Mari walks in to take the used plates and after giving a glance to the book, she grins. 

“Yuuri will be so annoyed about this.”

“I don’t care, I need a copy of them all!” Viktor cradles one of the albums to his chest like Yuuri would dash in at any moment to take it somewhere where nobody finds it. “I’m carrying his child so he doesn’t have any word in this.”

“Speaking about that, how is tiny Yuuri doing?” Mari asks as she sits down to his other side, deciding that she takes a break from work now. 

“Great!” Viktor bulges out his stomach proudly, leaning back on his hands. “She is as big as a grapefruit now, according to my book.”

He enjoys the attention of the women until Yuuri gets back with Mari telling him all the embarrassing stories from their childhood – he have heard some of them already but they are still amusing. Indeed, Yuuri is not so happy about his mother showing Viktor the photos but he eases up when Viktor kisses and nuzzles him as a welcome. 

“What is that?” he asks curiously as he sees the package Yuuri dropped on the floor when Viktor overrun him with affection. 

“Oh, I brought it for you,” Yuuri pulls back from his embrace, picking it up and handing it to him. “It’s a pregnancy pillow, Yuuko lend it to us while we are here. I know you already have one at home but I thought why shouldn’t you be comfortable here too?” 

“Yuuuuri!” Not caring about who sees them, Viktor launches himself on his mate, rubbing their scent glands on their necks together. It’s like his instincts had taken over just because of a small gesture and Viktor doesn’t want to hold them back anymore. He switches to Russian so that just Yuuri understands what he says. “Thank you, I’ll make such a good nest that you won’t be able to resist me.”

“Well, I don’t want to resist to you,” Yuuri laughs.

“Excellent because I need you to fuck me,” Viktor says, smiling innocently as if he just talked about weather. It’s all worth it because Yuuri becomes red as a tomato as he hisses his name in disbelieve with wide pupils. Viktor pats his shoulder, takes the new pillow and heads back to their room. Before going upstairs, he hears Yuuri muttering about how he is still jetlagged from the long flight and that he goes to sleep too. 

Sleeping is the last thing Viktor has on his mind now. 

He puts down the new pillow on the couch and quickly begins to build a nest. He is only halfway done rearranging the pillows when the door slides open and Yuuri sneaks in, immediately closing it behind himself. Viktor acts as if he haven’t noticed him and he pretends to be surprised when Yuuri grabs his hips and pulls him close to his body. Viktor purrs in his satisfaction – he feels that Yuuri is as aroused as he is. 

“What was that down there?” Yuuri asks, planting tiny kisses and bites on his neck. 

“I missed you,” Viktor sighs as an answer between moaning. “Does this mean that you’re willing to fuck me?”

“Always,” Yuuri says, sucking on his bonding mark then he lets Viktor go a bit so he can turn around and strip each other. Yuuri smells like fresh air and sweat, but Viktor doesn’t care; he just needs to be filled, preferably quickly. Fortunately, Yuuri understands it as he doesn’t waste his time and push Viktor down on the bed. Viktor grabs a pillow to tuck it under his back for support as Yuuri kneels between his open legs, pulling him to the edge of the bed. 

“What are you doing, love?” Viktor asks curiously because it’s a position they have never tried before. 

“I saw this pose in an article and thought we could try it,” Yuuri explains while he rummages in the nightstand for lube and a condom. He pours the liquid on his fingers, warming it up before he begins to work Viktor open. “If you want to.”

“Well, I’m interested if I can get kisses.”

“Of course you can,” Yuuri smirks but then he only kisses the swell of his stomach, and Viktor giggles, pulling at his husband’s hair to get his attention. 

“I mean, up here,” Viktor leans up on his elbows, tapping on his lips. It seems like that today Yuuri is also impatient as he makes out with him while he sinks his fingers in him. 

At first, Viktor worries that this position is hard on Yuuri’s knees because he kneels between his legs on the hard floor, but he quickly forgets about that worry as Yuuri thrusts into him. Viktor is overly sensitive and it’s hard to hold back his moans when Yuuri can hit his prostate from this edge so perfectly. Sure, it’s obvious that they didn’t go to sleep, but neither of them wants that their family hears them having sex. 

He doesn’t need much stimulation to come and that swings Yuuri over the edge too. Yuuri buries himself deep into him as he comes, knot swelling inside his omega. Viktor gasps for air – suddenly, it feels too much, maybe it’s the position or he’s too overstimulated but the press of Yuuri’s knot is rather uncomfortable than pleasurable now. 

Yuuri notices his discomfort too as he tries not to lean on him even more. 

“Did I hurt you?” he asks with concern in his voice. “Sorry, I might have carried away…”

“No, you were perfect it’s only… your knot feels too much.”

“Oh,” Yuuri blinks surprised because that was never really the case before; Viktor could take his knots without any problems so far and he likes to be knotted to him. 

“Maybe if we change position…”

They manoeuvre themselves in a position where they are both lying on their sides and it is an awkward and uncomfortable tugging with Yuuri’s knot locking them together. 

“I don’t like _this_ change,” Viktor pouts as he’s still trying to find a position where he is comfortable. Yuuri agrees with him, rubbing his waist and hips to comfort him. 

“Well, logically seen the knot already did its biological purpose so…”

“Wow, Yuuri, so _dirty_ ,” he giggles, poking his waist. 

“I got you pregnant,” Yuuri blushes as he says that, but his tone is proud and satisfied as he puts his hand on Viktor’s belly.

“Yes, you did,” Viktor grins smugly and then he feels a kick and he freezes. “I think we woke her up.”

“Ah, this is embarrassing,” Yuuri say, hiding his face into Viktor’s neck.

“I don’t think she’ll remember that,” Viktor shrugs as he runs his finger in Yuuri’s silky black hair. 

“God, I hope so.”

After a few minutes of giggling, cuddling and some stroking to ease Viktor’s discomfort, Viktor feels like the uncomfortable stretch of the knot eases and Yuuri can slip free. Viktor lets out a relieved sigh; this was the first time ever that a knot made him feel that uncomfortable and he must have let out some pheromones that signalled it to Yuuri and made his body to end the knotting earlier than it is supposed to. 

He sits up under Yuuri’s protective gaze and everything feels normal – okay, he is a bit sorer than usually but it’s not that bad. He stretches carefully, and Yuuri grabs his arm. 

“Does it still hurt? Oh my god, what if I hurt not only you but our baby too?”

“No, Yuuri,” Viktor takes his hand and brings it to his lips, kissing his knuckles. “Calm down. I’m just sore that’s all. It’s nothing a good bath couldn’t solve.”

Yuuri bites his lips, feeling obviously guilty. “Are you sure?”

“You’ll be the first one to know if I’m not alright, okay?”

Finally, Yuuri nods but his brows are still knitted with worry.

“What do you say, we go to soak then you can help me finishing my nest?”

It still takes a bit time until Yuuri can let go of the worry and that way Viktor can’t rest either so at some point after getting out of the onsen he calls his doctor in Saint Petersburg to ask if it’s not dangerous for the baby if he is being knotted. 

Knowing Yuuri, he won’t be able to look in her eyes at the next appointment, but at least they have an answer. It is nothing to worry about but Yuuri shouldn’t knot him anymore if it makes Viktor feel uncomfortable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The missing scenes are written, and the fic ended up having 13 chapters and more than 50k words so I'm really happy. ^^  
> See you next week! :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Have some light angst!  
> (Everything will be alright, don’t worry.)
> 
> Thank you for beta-reading it, Celdria! <3

“Should you even be on the ice?” Yuri yells back to Viktor from the centre of the rink, who is standing at the side in a secure distance from the pissed off teenager. Yuri is practicing his jumps from the basics at the order of his coach; he has grown again in the last few months which ruined his balance again so he is aggressively trying to get it back as soon as possible, being unusually cooperative with Viktor for most of the time. The new grow spurt have cost him a spot on the podium in the world championship which meant he didn’t get that much money for the spot he got and this is desperately missing from his budget as his family is still struggling financially and he is still trying to help them. 

But even if he wants to blame it on Viktor, he can’t because the omega works despite being pregnant and he’s just as hard and as a perfectionist in retirement as he used to be before. They have planned everything: as Viktor enters the last trimester – which will happen soon – he will gradually hand over Yuri’s training to Yakov until he is ready to go back to work after the baby was born. 

“Yeah, I can be on the ice,” Viktor says, crossing his arms above his growing stomach but he is smiling. “When will you all get bored of these questions? I’m completely fine and I can continue on light training.”

“I won’t catch you if you trip over your toe pick because you can’t see shit,” Yuri grumbles although they both know it’s not true. Yuri may be grumpy and sometimes really intolerable but he wouldn’t let Viktor to get hurt in his condition on purpose if he is near enough to help him. 

“That won’t happen, you’re worrying about nothing. And I’m a multiple world champion so I think that the baby is completely secure in me even if I would still spin.”

“I’m not worrying!” Yuri barks back. “And you are not the world champion anymore, everybody knows that you just wanted to marry Katsudon so you let him win!”

“You think so?” Viktor’s eyes glint dangerously but Yuri doesn’t seem to care that he just dug his own grave with this comment for that day. “Then show me your triple axel. If I remember correctly, on the last competition you landed on your face instead of your foot. And not just one time.”

Yuri growls at him in anger; nothing too serious, he knows that this won’t affect Viktor’s coaching style in any way, he just wants to express that he doesn’t have the patience to deal with Viktor’s rightful criticism on that day anymore. Viktor let him do only singles and doubles earlier so he could get back to the basics to strengthen his jumps with his new height and weight. 

Viktor knows, that after the pregnancy, it will be a hellish work to get his own balance and his old body that could do the quads so easily back, but he casts this thought away as there is nothing he can do now. The important thing right now is that their daughter is developing healthily and there haven’t been any complications yet – and hopefully that remains that way.

While he watches Yuri struggling with various jumps and transmissions, Viktor slowly takes a few laps in the rink. It feels strange as he is not used to a constantly changing body and that doesn’t help either that now he needs to go to pee even more often. And now he needs Yuuri to tie his skates as he can’t bend forward enough to tie it tightly enough. 

When Yuri falls for the umpteenth time, Viktor has enough from watching him failing all the time so he sends him off the ice to cool his head. As Yurio storms out in the chilly spring weather, he almost knocks Yuuri over who is back with their lunch. Viktor skates to him and Yuuri hands him his skate guards, grabbing him by his elbows to support him. He is not used to being so clumsy that he can’t really be on the ice alone. Once when he was really tired, he almost fell, catching the fence just in time and Yuuri watches him as a hawk since then because he can’t banish him from the ice without the doctor saying so. The almost fall was actually a wakeup call for both of them that Viktor needs to be more careful if he wants to skate while pregnant. 

The centre of his balance has shifted lower as the baby is growing rapidly, and at first it was hard to accept Yuuri’s help. But now he is getting used to it and he is happy that he has such an attentive alpha because he had heard stories about such mates who didn’t even help at home because they considered chores as the job of the omega. 

But his Yuuri spoils him a lot, and cooks him good meals even if he is tired of the hard training. Apparently, it helps him to ease anxiety too, because he has something creative to do.

“What was that?” Yuuri asks, staring in the direction in which Yuri has vanished. 

“Yurio’s having a bad day,” Viktor shrugs. “You know him, if he is like that, you can’t have a word with him without him verbally attacking you.”

“He wasn’t stressing you, was he?” Yuuri asks in concern, stroking up and down on Viktor’s arms. 

“No, only himself. I was having a good time.”

“I can have a word with him about his behaviour. I don’t want you to stress just because he can be a jerk sometimes.” 

“I’m not stressed, you’re worrying enough for both of us,” Viktor smiles at him, pulling him closer for a kiss. Yuuri hugs and scents him but this is rather for his own comfort than Viktor’s and the omega almost giggles how sweet his mate is. “I mean, I have known him for years. If he behaves like this around you, it means that he likes you enough to show his true self.”

Yuuri rolls his eyes. “I’ll never understand why it’s so fun for him to be mean with everybody,” he says as they head to the bench to sit down. Viktor is starving. 

“Hey, grandpas, what now?” Yuri barks at them when he is back. Viktor waves him closer and drops an arm around the young alpha’s shoulder as soon as he sits down next to him to steal from his lunch. 

“We are going to a dance class!”

 

*

 

In the end, Viktor doesn’t dance that much; they fool around with Yuuri a bit, but he sits down soon as his feet are swollen from skating with the additional weight. So he just watches the two alpha’s as Yuuri tries to coordinate Yuri gently and patiently.

Yuuri sends Viktor home to rest when he notices that he dozes off on the bench beside the mirror. That way Viktor doesn’t hear at least when Yurio yells at Yuuri too when he tries to give him constructive criticism about his posture. 

Yuuri is very tired when he finally gets home after the exhausting dance practice with Yurio. Even if they are friends, the boy is as rude as always but Yuuri has learned to ignore this behaviour and not to take it on his heart because the younger alpha likes to conduct his nerves on his environment on a bad day. Fortunately, he got out of the habit of kicking them and Yuuri is grateful for it. Since then, he doesn’t have that much blue marks on his calves and there isn’t the danger anymore that someone tells the ISU about Yurio’s aggressive behaviour towards his rink mates. 

When he arrives at home, the apartment is dark and silent, Viktor and the cats are nowhere to be seen. Yuuri thinks that, they’re probably resting together as he pulls down his jacket and goes to do the dishes he left in the sink after he made lunch. He moves silently so he won’t wake Viktor up, but when he steps into the bedroom, the smell of a distressed omega hits him and he gasps. The last time he smelled this, Viktor was crying. 

Was Viktor lying when he said he is not affected by Yurio’s rudeness?

“Vitya?” he calls in the darkened room. The pile under the blankets shifts a bit at his voice and he hears a muffed meow – at least the cats were there to comfort Viktor. He sits down beside him, tugging at the blankets at Viktor’s head to have the omega’s attention. “Vityusha, I’m here.”

Viktor sobs at his voice, looking up at him and Yuuri can see the tears glistening on his cheeks even in the darkness. Viktor snuggles up to him, hiding his face in Yuuri’s chest. 

“Are you hurt?” Yuuri asks, hoping that this is not the cause of his mate’s distress. Viktor shakes his head, and Yuuri feels a bit relieved. Then it must be a mood swing, he has dealt with that before. He strokes Viktor’s torso up and down, fondling his stomach and rubbing his wrist to his husband’s scent gland when he tilts his head on his shoulder. Viktor isn’t shaking anymore but his breathing is still not that even as Yuuri would like it to be. “Please, talk to me.”

Viktor tightens his grip on him but raises his head from his shoulder to be able to speak. “I’m afraid of the delivery.”

“Oh,” Yuuri doesn’t know what to say. Although Viktor always states that he is happy to carry their baby, the pregnancy is a strain on his body and his back hurts often, not to mention his swollen feet. “Why now?”

Viktor swallows. “I watched some videos…”

Yuuri notices the laptop on his side of the bed just now. “Vitya…”

“I know, I shouldn’t have! But Yurio sent me one and you know how it is, I couldn’t stop watching it…”

Yuuri knows this feeling very well as a former university student; he used to watch strange videos on Youtube to postpone studying or cleaning. Although they have read books about pregnancy and childcare, and those books are still piled up on their nightstands, reading about birth is not the same as watching real videos about it.  
Sometimes, Yuuri feels guilty that Viktor will have to bear such a pain but they both want their baby, and according to the exterminations, Viktor’s body is nicely getting ready for the birth due in summer, his hips are widening and his birth canal is developing. 

“I don’t want to have a C-section,” Viktor sniffles. “The thought that they need to cut open my body really scares me.”

“I know, love,” Yuuri rubs his shoulders, hoping that the gentle motion will ease Viktor’s stiff body a bit. He can’t promise that Viktor will have a delivery without complications, they can only hope for it. For once, he wishes that he was bigger than Viktor, so that he could wrap his whole body around him to protect him from the reality of the world, as he is supposed to as his mate. 

Yuuri shifts fully on the bed, pulling Viktor in his lap to cuddle and rock him gently. It’s a bit awkward position now and they need to manoeuvre a lot with Viktor’s belly between them to make it work, but in the end Viktor can finally bury his face into Yuuri’s neck more comfortably to breathe in his alpha’s pheromones. They noticed that his scent is not only calming Viktor but the baby too so they used this method to try to convince her to sleep when she is moving too much at night and Viktor sometimes can’t sleep because of it. 

“Ah, she settled finally,” Viktor sighs satisfied. 

“She was nervous too.”

“Yeah.” Viktor pulls the alpha’s hand from his back to his stomach and Yuuri expands his fingers on it as his husband kisses his scent gland. “The lotion is in the drawer.” 

“Didn’t you want to take a shower before it?” Yuuri asks, although he already bends to take the bottle. 

“You can do it after that too.” Viktor is already pulling up his t-shirt, leaning back on his arms for support. Yuuri warms the lotion before putting his hands back on Viktor’s stomach and they both feel their daughter moving. “She loves your touch too.”

Yuuri smiles at him, stroking his skin even after it drank all the lotion up and for his relief, Viktor starts purring. The soft sound has a relaxing effect on all three of them and Yuuri hopes that this will work too when the baby is born.

“Do you feel better?” Yuuri asks after a while, keeping Viktor from dozing off. 

“Yeah, a lot,” Viktor smiles at him apologetically. “But promise me not to watch those videos that Yurio sent me, they were terrifying.”

“I will have a word with Yurio about this,” Yuuri mumbles darkly. “I won’t let him to take his frustration out on you.”

Viktor shakes his head. “No, don’t do that. It will piss him off more if we ignore it.”

“That’s why he sent you them? Because you were hard on him at the practice?”

“Probably,” Viktor shrugs. “But I was right and if he thought that I won’t be that demanding because of my condition, he was very wrong. How does he want to win gold like that?”

Yuuri puts his index finger on Viktor’s lips, silencing him. “Don’t overdo yourself, please.”

Viktor just rolls his eyes. “I feel like I slept through already half of my pregnancy. I know I should be happy for that, but I feel like that I miss out of a lot of things. Like skating.”

“You were on the ice today,” Yuuri points out.

“Yeah.” Viktor shifts until he can stretch his legs beside Yuuri, bringing his feet to Yuuri’s hand. “But look at my feet. My knees are hurting too.”

“Oh, dear…” Yuuri rubs his hurting limbs gently, an idea forming in his mind. “Go to shower and then I give you a massage.” 

Viktor says he is tired and lazy, and cosy now, and that he won’t go to the bathroom unless it’s absolutely necessary, or if Yuuri joins him under the water. Yuuri has no reason to oppose so they end up rinsing each other off, even kissing and grabbing, and Yuuri is glad that he can take off Viktor’s mind from worrying. And as promised, he massages his husband’s feet and legs, gently easing the knots and sore parts, rubbing an herbal lotion in the red and swollen skin. Viktor purrs under his observe care again, and the whole situation is like embodied peace. Yuuri moves up from Viktor’s legs to his rounded stomach, kissing his chest as he wants to continue what they have begun in the shower but then he notices that his husband has dozen off. He lets go of his omega, stroking the longish fringe out of his face, before turning to his side on the bed, almost crushing the forgotten laptop. 

Viktor said he shouldn’t watch it but Yuuri is too curious what his usually calm and collected husband could have seen that made him so anxious, crying in the dark bedroom while cuddling their cats. He casts a last gaze on Viktor, pulling a blanket on him then moves to the living room, turning on the laptop. He needs to wait a few moments until it fully loads then there is it: the Youtube video is still opened, and there is Viktor’s history too. He feels a bit guilty because of this but the curiosity wins and he watches the last video Viktor opened. 

It’s a good thing that he brought the earphones too because the lady on the screen screams from the top of her lung as she pushes, sweat glistening on her face, and Yuuri is horrified. 

In three month, Viktor will be in her place, probably screaming, cursing, hurting and Yuuri played a huge role in it. Viktor is literally the worst patient Yuuri had to take care of ever and that’s a huge statement since he was roommates with Phichit and Phichit loves to complain when he is sick. 

Yuuri watches the video further despite of his better judgment, and one of their cats hops up on his lap, trying to comfort him. Misha pushes his hand and that makes Yuuri click on the next video accidently. 

The birth of puppies. Kittens. Eggs hatching. Yuuri’s head almost bursts but he can’t stop watching it. He digs his fingers in the soft fur of the cat sitting in his lap, trying not to freak out because he needs to go back to sleep – but he can’t. He has no idea which one was the original video sent by Yurio anymore, but the alpha in him is furious that the teenager made his mate anxious. The Viktor he knows is self-confident, and nothing can break down is enthusiasm. 

He startles to a gentle shake on his shoulders, and as he looks up, Viktor is there, shaking his head. 

“What did I say, love?”

“I’m sorry,” Yuuri blurts out, turning around to hug Viktor’s torso. It is an awkward angle, half standing, half sitting and Viktor pats his head. 

“I shouldn’t have said anything,” Viktor mutters. “Now you’re worrying even more.”

“No, you did the right thing telling me,” Yuuri says firmly, stroking gently the skin where Viktor’s t-shirt rolled up. It’s strange now that his husband sleeps in clothes but they don’t want to risk him catching a cold as his feel of warmth has changed. “I want to be there for you at the birth,” Yuuri formulates the choice he made long ago. “I want to support you. To hold your hand.”

He is not sure if he sees it right but it’s like if tears were glistening in Viktor’s eyes again. Oh no, he made him cry again… he is really a terrible mate today. But Viktor sits down next to him, closing him in a shaky embrace, muttering in a choking voice ‘my sweet-sweet alpha’ while his tears dampen the fabric on his shoulders.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some explanation about male omega’s biology (it could be probably TMI for some readers):  
> While writing this fic, I thought a lot about how male omegas can give birth. In my version of omegaverse you can’t see from the outside if a man is an omega or not (just when he is in heat because he produces slick) so there is no vagina. But I find the thought of giving birth anally creepy and that would be even less hygienic than doing that through a vagina. It wouldn’t be worth for Mother Nature to make male omegas that can only give birth through C-section because then they would have already gone instinct before modern times due the risky and life-threatening birth. So I made up the following: male omegas have a birth canal inside of their bodies but it can’t be seen from the outside. During pregnancy, it develops fully (and the hips widen too) and when the pregnancy nears to full-term, it begins to open. It is not a painful process but can be somewhat uncomfortable. After giving birth and when the postpartum bleeding has ended, the opening of the birth canal closes.  
> I hope that my former biology teachers don’t read this nonsense. :D I just needed to figure it out in order to write this story properly because it bothers me if I don’t know the details (even if I don’t use all of them). 
> 
>  
> 
> Next time: Viktor gets some new hobbies and they decide the name of the baby!


	8. Chapter 8

Entering the eighth month of his pregnancy, Viktor is restless as he is not allowed to skate at all because of his terrible balance and even if he was, his skates don’t fit on his swollen feet. Viktor has cried a lot because of this as he was afraid that he won’t be able to skate again which is a ridiculous idea. Nobody could hold back the mighty Viktor Nikiforov from the ice once his baby is born. 

Yuuri is not even surprised when he finds Viktor is doing new hobbies almost every time he gets home from training. Yakov is not gentle with him at all – not that Yuuri wouldn’t be used to hard training but the old coach doesn’t really praise him like Viktor does it so Yuuri usually is emotionally exhausted too, when he gets home, and all he wants to do is sleep. 

Opening the door, he meets Masha; the cat is moving unusually slowly as she has pink yarn rolled all over herself and she tries to escape from her fluffy cage without any success. Even so, Yuuri has to chase her around in the apartment until he can catch her to rescue her from the yarn. 

“Just stay calm and I’ll help you,” he whispers to Masha, but she isn’t impressed by his actions as she is irritated by the fact that she can’t get rid of the yarn by herself. Yuuri considers it as a victory when he ends up with only three or four scratches on his arms after he manages to get off the yarn of her. Masha hides behind the couch where she thinks that her owners wouldn’t find her, and they let her believe that they don’t know about her hiding place. But Yuuri often wonders how their cats will react when their little princess arrives, and Viktor even bought a book about how to prepare pets for a baby. Yuuri doubts that any of the instructions will work though. 

It’s almost too dark in the living room for summer, so Yuuri pulls the curtains apart to let the sunshine in. Viktor is sprawled out on the couch, his head tilted back on the back of the couch, his mouth open and he is slightly drooling. One of his hands rests under his belly like he held it before he dozed off, and the other one is next to him with a piece of knitting and a knitting needle. The other needle has probably fallen on the ground at some point where Misha tries to tangle himself in the green and yellow balls of yarn. Yuuri doesn’t really understand why Viktor can’t hide the yarns from their pets, if he knows that the cats love to mess with them. 

Misha freezes for a second as their eyes meet because he knows that he did something he wasn’t supposed to, then he jumps up and flees, pulling some loose yarn behind himself. Yuuri lets him slip away; at least he is not tangled in a whole ball of yarn like his sister was earlier.

Viktor looks so peaceful now, and Yuuri wonders for a moment if he should wake him up at all, but that position is probably not the most comfortable with his big belly. So he shakes his shoulder gently, and Viktor wakes up with a start, almost slipping further down on the couch. He groans as he pushes himself back in a sitting position. 

“Hi, Vitya.”

“Yuuri? How long did I sleep?” Viktor asks, pulling a cushion from behind his back and he grabs the shaky sample he made. It’s uneven and looks exactly like a beginner’s knitting. Last week, Viktor learned to crochet, but he got tired of it as soon as he had a grasp on it. 

“I just got home,” Yuuri says, picking up the other knitting needle and the yarns from the ground. 

“I can’t believe I’ve slept through the day again,” Viktor groans then he hands over the sample he made. “Look, Yurio taught me how to knit! But I don’t think I’ll finish anything in time.”

If Yuuri needs to be honest, Viktor doesn’t have that much talent in making anything creative with his hands. It is like as if all his talent went into skating. But he is determined to make cute nothings for their soon to be born daughter even if they won’t be at any use and at least he is occupied while he’s doing them. If he is not too tired from nesting. 

First, Yuuri thought Viktor built a nest because he is bored to be at home so much, but apparently it’s completely natural for a pregnant omega to build a nest, especially during the last trimester when the due date creeps closer. And after showing it to Yuuri, Viktor practically tackled him into the nest and made love to his stunned husband. 

Since then, they sleep in a cosy nest which smells like both of them. 

“Is there any leftover or should I cook something?”

“Yurio brought pirozhkis,” Viktor says, “and we made some stroganoff. Pull me up!” He extends his arms towards him and Yuuri helps him on his feet. Viktor’s balance is terribly off now, and that’s one of the main reasons he is not allowed to skate anymore. It hurts them both that Viktor has to watch them skate from the side lines but it is better like that for now. 

In the kitchen, Yuuri sets a pirozhki on the plate, and Viktor slips the last one on the plate too. 

“So it doesn’t take place in the fridge… and I got hungry too,” he exclaims, resting his hand on his round belly, and Yuuri gives him a fond look. After tossing the plate in the microwave, he leans beside him to the kitchen counter, putting his hand on Viktor’s stomach too, and their fingers meet on top of it, their rings clinging lightly, and there is a kick right under Yuuri’s palm. 

“I hoped that she would be asleep longer,” Viktor admits, but he doesn’t mind the kicking when Yuuri looks so amazed by feeling their daughter’s movements. 

Yuuri is in love ever since he felt her moving for the first time. 

“Was she moving a lot today?” Yuuri looks up, hands still roaming on the extended baby bump. 

“She settled after Yurio left, but you woke her up probably. I think she missed her otousan too.”

“And I missed her too.” Yuuri leans down to kiss the omega’s stomach and Viktor gasps half offended. 

“You haven’t even missed me?”

“Of course I did!” Yuuri gets on the tip of his toes, but before they can kiss, the microwave signs that their food is ready. Even so, Yuuri gives a peck on Viktor’s lips, taking his slightly rounded face between his hands. Viktor has complained a lot about how the weight gain is to be seen on his face too, but Yuuri loves his new curves. 

Yuuri almost burns his finger as he takes out the pirozhkis, so he hushes Viktor to sit down at the table while he is looking for another plate. 

“Have you read anything from the book with baby names?” Yuuri asks as he sits down next to him. 

“From the Japanese or the Russian one?”

“Both.”

“Sorry, I forgot about it completely,” Viktor says with a bit of guilt. He promised it ages ago when the books had arrived, but they still lay on Yuuri’s nightstand, untouched by Viktor. He blames the pregnancy hormones that he is even more forgetful than ever before. 

“Vitya, we should pick a name soon.”

“We can call her Princess furthermore.”

“Not officially,” Yuuri smiles.

Viktor pouts adorably and his cheeks turn a bit pink. He becomes flustered much easier these days. 

“Well, we can name her _Chihoko_ then.” Yuuri shrugs as if it wouldn’t be such a big deal, and this has an effect immediately. 

“Never!” Viktor hisses. He is still embarrassed by the events two years ago when they both got wasted and he thought that Yuuri had a lover before him – another omega but probably female and younger than him. Viktor has never been so jealous before. 

The memory is still very ridiculous for Yuuri because he thought that after their awkward first time it was obvious for him that he lost his virginity to Viktor. 

Viktor stuffs the end of the pirozhki’s in his mouth – he ate it way faster than Yuuri who has barely touched his. Then the omega gets up, slightly waddling as he heads to the bedroom. Yuuri’s gaze falls on his rounded hips and butt, and he prays silently that the new curves stay after the birth. 

“See something you like?” Viktor winks at him when he comes back with the books and Yuuri still hasn’t finished his food. 

“Every time I look at you.” 

“Eat your lunch and then after that maybe you can have some of this,” Viktor purrs, turning his body so that he faces Yuuri with his side and that he sees that he is grabbing his own butt. Yuuri almost chokes on the food he has in his mouth. 

Whenever he brings up the Chihoko incident, there is a revenge like that. Not that Yuuri minds it because jealous Viktor is even more eager to please him. 

Yuuri packs the dishes quickly in the dishwasher then goes in the living room after Viktor. His husband sits with his legs crossed before the couch on a pillow, with Masha in his lap, picking out the scraps of yarn from her fur while she kneads his thigh with loud purring. Misha is occupied with rubbing his chin to Viktor’s knee. Yuuri sits down facing him and takes one of the books. 

“I thought she could have a Japanese name,” Viktor says, looking up to him from stroking the cat. “One that could have a Russian nickname easily. But it’s still hard to read that book in Japanese alone.” 

Of course, Yuuri hasn’t thought about that, that although Viktor’s spoken Japanese is practically perfect (he is really motivated to practice with him after all and he has an excellent talent for foreign languages), he still struggles with reading it. This is one of the reasons he’s attending at a Japanese language course he found at the university. The other is that he has enough time for that at the moment and he is sick of not using his time and sit at home that much. Yakov gives him some paperwork for the rink but it’s not the same as being there all the time and shouting instructions for his students. 

“Is there any Russian nickname you like? Maybe we could use that as a lead.” 

“I’ve always liked Sasha.”

“Isn’t it for a boy?”

“No, it can be either Aleksandra or Aleksandr. But Aleksandra is way too long with both our family name and my patronymic.”

“I wanted to ask already if she’ll have a patronymic.”

“Of course, she is half Russian and she will be born in Russia,” Viktor says and his voice sounds like he said: _did you really ask that?_

“She’ll have a long name.”

“I’ll do the paperwork,” Viktor promises. Yuuri knows that he will regret that promise as soon as he has to fill all the documents in the future. 

Yuuri flips through the book, reading aloud names he thinks that sound a bit similar to Sasha in a way, but Viktor only shakes his head every time because neither of them sound fitting. He caresses his stomach, talking to it sweetly and affectionately, asking if the baby is alright with them calling her Sasha. According to the movements she likes it, and at one of the names she kicks really hard which leaves Viktor gasping for air; he is always amazed by how strong she is already.

Viktor often complains that he is not sure if his ribs and inner organs will make through the pregnancy. 

“Do you think it’s the right one?” Yuuri asks as he strokes Viktor’s hand with sympathy. Even he could see that movement under the fabric of Viktor’s t-shirt and it looked rather painful. 

“I don’t know… I think she senses my excitement and can’t stop moving. Although it should be pretty tight for her flipping inside of me like that.” He pulls both of Yuuri’s hands on his stomach and places them where he felt the kicks. Yuuri is sure he’ll never get tired of feeling her movements. “Talk to her, she usually calms down hearing your voice.”

Yuuri moves as close as he can, spreading his legs on Viktor’s side. 

“Do you think she likes to be called Sasha at least?”

“Yeah. I feel like it fits her.”

Eventually, they still stick to calling her Princess until her birth. 

 

*

 

Yuuri wakes up to the strange moving of the bed – like tossing and turning but with more force like it wouldn’t be successful. Still half asleep, he thinks he is dreaming but then he hears a repressed sobbing and he jolts awake completely, pulling his feet from under the cats as he sits up. 

Viktor is laying on his back, tears streaming down on his cheeks. It is not an ideal pose with the baby pressing on his spine and inner organs and it’s a wonder that he hasn’t woken up yet. 

Yuuri shakes gently his shoulder and his mate jolts awake, still sobbing, hands grabbing his stomach. 

“Vitya, are you in pain?” he asks fearing that Viktor is maybe in labour and the baby comes early. They still have a few weeks to go, she should stay inside of Viktor’s womb where she is in safety until she is developed enough to be born. 

A few new teardrops roll down on his cheeks as he shakes his head slowly and unsure. He looks disoriented, sleep still in his eyes. 

“I had a bad dream,” Viktor mutters, voice shaking. “I keep having them, shouldn’t they be gone now?”

“Oh, dear…” Yuuri rubs his shoulder and he is not sure what he should say to comfort him. He helps his husband to sit up so the pressure on his back eases. 

“I can’t believe I’m crying again,” Viktor sniffs, fumbling for a tissue to wipe his eyes and face. “I’m still waiting for it when you have enough of me because I’m not myself anymore.”

“Don’t say that, I’ll never get tired of you,” Yuuri scolds him gently, squeezing his shoulder. He wasn’t prepared to deal with a bad mood swing in the middle of the night but he got better in comforting Viktor by now. Usually, Viktor feels better just by talking about the reason of it while Yuuri nods sympathetically, rubbing his arms.

“But I’m crying over stupid things, again.”

“It’s not stupid.”

“It is,” Viktor argues stubbornly, voice still higher from sobbing than usual. 

“No, the only stupid thing is that you try to bottle it up when all I want is to help you,” Yuuri tells what is in his mind without thinking.

Viktor’s lips began to tremble even more and guilt washes through Yuuri; instead of helping, he just makes it worse, making his poor mate cry even more. He pulls back his hand before Viktor would hit it away – it had happened before when they had an argument over something pretty stupid. 

Yuuri sighs and decides to approach the problem from a different angle, retaining his patience. 

“My mother used to say when I was a child that bad dreams go away if you tell them somebody.”

Viktor stops sobbing as he muddles with opening the tissue. “Really?”

“Yeah. And it worked, probably because I believed in it. We can try it if you like. You don’t need to have nights like this anymore. I can’t carry her instead of you but at least let me take this weight off of your shoulder.”

Viktor blows his nose loudly.

“Okay, I’m willing to try anything if I have a chance not to see these dreams again. But… they’re stupid. Not even realistic if I say them aloud.”

“It doesn’t matter. Tell me, Vityusha.”

Viktor gulps, looking away from him as he begins to tell about his nightmare. “I often dream about… the birth. Sometimes it goes very… smooth, sometimes not and then I see myself from the outside, unmoving because I might have… died? But in this one from today, I kept pushing and pushing and it hurt like hell and then when I was done, there was only silence. They showed me our baby and laid her on my chest and then I noticed that she doesn’t have a face… it was like a completely blank page of paper and that’s when she began to scream out of nowhere, I didn’t even understand where the voice is coming from when she didn’t even have a face… it was so awful.” His voice cracks again and Yuuri gulps too. 

It sounds indeed awful, no wonder that Viktor was crying in his sleep. 

“It’s not real, love.”

“I know!” Viktor whines. “But I keep having these fears… that I do something wrong now and that I ruin her whole life even before she is born.”

“You’ll do everything you can,” Yuuri says with gentle force. 

“Or what if I push wrong or the cord is wrapped around her neck and they don’t notice it in time and she chokes…”

A knot grows in Yuuri’s throat – he doesn’t have any comforting words for this. What is if he promises that everything will be alright and then something goes wrong and something bad happens to Viktor or their baby… or both of them. Yuuri surely wouldn’t survive that. The chance is low but still there, planted in both of their minds even if Viktor is having a pregnancy without any complication. 

“I believe in both of you,” Yuuri says then. “You are both strong and healthy.”

“Thanks. It’s silly to worry now, right? Even if she was born now, she would survive.”

“No, the only silly thing is to bottle it up. I can’t make you feel better if I don’t know what the matter with you is.”

Viktor nods and accepts Yuuri’s comforting backrub. Yuuri hopes that they can go back to sleep soon because he is tired but Viktor looks pretty active, way too awake to be able to sleep again. 

“Do you feel better now? Or is there anything you want? I brought your favourite ice-cream yesterday…”

“Oh, not that,” Viktor sighs. “The little princess hates it because you hate it.”

“I don’t hate vanilla just dislike it slightly.”

“Well, she hates it,” Viktor grimaces. 

“I didn’t know.”

“Me neither. I found out it after that I saw you brought it because I wanted to eat from it but it made me nauseous.”

“Sorry.”

“Ah, once she is out of me, I’ll eat a whole bowl of that,” Viktor says wistfully. “Okay… I feel thirsty now.”

“I get you something to drink, don’t go anywhere.”

“Well, I was just thinking about how I want to run a marathon as soon as I’m out of the gaze of my protective alpha,” Viktor sticks out his tongue; it seems like the bad mood swing is gone after talking about the nightmare and Yuuri hopes that it stays like that for the rest of the night. 

Well, the mostly good mood stays but Viktor is still tossing around after half an hour, searching for a comfortable position. Yuuri is wide awake by that time, unable to sleep and the cats had fled long ago as the bed became a moving mess under them instead of a calm place. 

“Still can’t sleep?” Yuuri whispers so Viktor can pretend if he likes. 

“Sorry for keeping you up.”

“I have a free day tomorrow anyway,” Yuuri shrugs. He goes to sleep early nowadays because Viktor and the baby in his belly are calmer if he is near to them.

“Yes, that’s why at least you should rest.”

Yuuri touches Viktor’s back; it’s tense from trying to relax too much.

“Would it help if I’d draw you a nice warm bath?”

“I don’t want to make you hop constantly.”

“You’re not making me. I want to help you, let me.”

Viktor thinks about it for a moment before he nods. “Fine. But put lavender oil in the water too, that makes me usually sleepy.”

Yuuri knows that this was a good idea as soon as he sees Viktor sitting in the large tub, head tilted back on a towel on the brim. Hearing the door cracking, he opens an eye and closes his legs as if his husband was a foreign intruder. 

“Hey, my modesty!”

Yuuri chuckles. “Your modesty is long gone, Vitya.”

Viktor makes a theatrical offended sound, poking gently on the side of his stomach. “Do you hear that, solnyshko? Your dad questions my virginal innocence.”

“She is a proof that you’re not a virgin at all, you drama queen,” Yuuri burbles with laughter but the sound dies off as he sees something _sticking out_ of Viktor’s stomach. Viktor looks up at the sudden silence. 

“Was that a limb?”

He rushes to the tub, kneeling down next to it and putting a finger to the point he saw the bulge pocking out to Viktor’s amusement. It vanishes as soon as he touches the skin. 

“Yuuuuri, you scared our princess!”

“Sorry, I didn’t meant to. Have you seen her limbs like that from the outside before? Does it hurt?” 

“Just recently, but not when you were there. It doesn’t hurt just stretches my skin.”

“I wait here until she does that again.”

“Or you could join me. It’s been ages since we last bathed together.”

Yuuri nods, discarding his clothes quickly and climbs behind his pregnant mate. He is glad that Viktor bought a bigger tub after Yuuri moved in; he was embarrassed that Viktor gave out that much money to redo the bathroom first but he couldn’t imagine it the other way now. It is a tight fit with Viktor’s stomach and their long limbs but they make it work. 

“Satisfied now?”

“Very,” Viktor purrs in his ear and turns to give a peck on his cheek. He shows him where to press gently to make their daughter move. Viktor says that she is definitely not sleeping as he felt before a lot of shifting and kicks. She sticks out her tiny limbs to the touches sometimes and they try to guess what it could be – a foot or a hand, maybe an elbow if it’s too sharp. It is a bit surreal to watch Viktor’s stomach from the outside as it waves and Yuuri writes it on an imaginary list that they need to catch it on a video before the end of Viktor’s pregnancy. He wonders what it could feel like but he is relieved at the same time that he is not the one who is pregnant. While Viktor wears it with grace, Yuuri is sure that if their roles were reversed, he couldn’t do it. 

After a while, Masha walks in curiously with her fluffy tail up in the air and she jumps up on the brim to beg for petting. She leans down to smell the water and reaches to lean on Viktor’s stomach and the omega beams that she is eager to meet their daughter too. 

And that’s the moment when the disaster happens. 

Following his sister, Misha jumps up on the brim too, knocking her out of her balance and she tumbles in the water with a startled hiss. Viktor recoils with his hands on his stomach on instinct, knocking the air out of Yuuri as Masha searches for something she can hold on to. She finds their knees and Viktor hisses too when her claws scratch his skin. 

Yuuri has never seen a cat move that fast, not even when it was feeding time as Masha jumps out of the tub, completely wet and pride in ruins. Yuuri shoos Misha off from the brim to forego more accidents. 

“Where did she scratch you?” Yuuri asks worried but Viktor points only on his left knee. It’s not even bleeding that much and doesn’t really look bruised but Yuuri’s protective instincts kick in and he decides that bath time is over now and he needs to take care of his mate’s wound. Even if it’s just a tiny scratch. 

“Yuuri, dear, I can disinfect it by myself,” Viktor rolls his eyes when Yuuri fusses around him. “Go and find Masha because she’ll catch a cold like that and I don’t want that she gets everything wet.”

It doesn’t really effect Yuuri – his first priority is now the well-being of Viktor and there is a primal part of his omegan brain that screams that he picked an excellent mate. 

After taking care of the scratch, Yuuri finally goes to search for Masha – he finds her snuggled between the pillows of the couch and there is already a wet patch staining the fabric. She is scared and Yuuri has to bait her to him with treats so he can wrap her in a fluffy towel. Misha doesn’t even seem to be guilty over his sister’s fate as he cleans himself on the chair. 

Yuuri brings Masha in the bedroom and after petting her head, Viktor takes her in his arms almost like a baby. 

“Do you think they’ll like our Princess?” he asks almost afraid. 

“Of course,” Yuuri replies too quickly, hoping that it will be so. 

At least the little intermezzo takes Viktor’s mind off the nightmares he had earlier. 

Or he’ll have new ones, now cats involved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote Viktor and Yuuri’s first time and it just needs to be edited. ;) 
> 
> I gave Viktor some of my hobbies because I thought it would be funny that he is not so talented off the ice… he will learn crocheting and knitting eventually because he is stubborn and he doesn’t like to lose. 
> 
> Apparently, Sasha is a gender neutral short form but I was as confused by it as Yuuri for a while (thanks Google saying earlier that it’s only used for boys in Russia). But you need to wait for the next part if you want to know the baby’s full name. ;) I think Yuuri and Viktor both wanted to take the other’s name so they ended up as Katsuki-Nikiforov. Yeah, their children will hate the long names when they learn to write. I thought that a patronymic made from Viktor’s name would make more sense? But feel free to correct me if I’m wrong. 
> 
> My mother used to tell me that nightmares don’t come back if you tell about them somebody and it kind of works for me. 
> 
>  
> 
> Next time: Viktor and Yuuri meet their daughter!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor and Yuuri finally meet their baby. :3

_There is a really high chance that you can give birth completely naturally. Your body has adjusted to the pregnancy perfectly, and that’s not what most of male omegas can say,_ the doctor told Viktor a day before as she checked him and the baby. 

And that he can go in labour at any time at that point. 

Viktor is so ready to have their daughter in his arms. His feet are swollen, his back hurts from the additional weight, and he can’t wait to skate again. The original due date was the 2nd of August which has already passed so all they have to do is to wait. 

And Viktor hates to wait.

He tries everything to go into labour even if Yuuri made sure there is nothing left to clean in the apartment. Viktor tries to do the laundry, but it’s not really an option as he can’t bend down to pick up the clothes from the floor where he scattered them out of habit when he sorted them out. 

Yuuri is not happy when he finds him sitting on the floor of the bathroom, trying to get up without any success. 

“Vitya, try to rest. Please.”

“I’m sick of resting,” he says, but accepts when Yuuri gives him his hand to pull him up. 

Viktor wants to embrace him, to pull him in his arms, but all he can do is some awkward hugging because his belly is way too big now. Yuuri makes sure to hug him from behind as many times as he can. 

“I know you’re done with waiting, but you need to be careful.”

“I don’t know how I could be more careful,” Viktor rolls his eyes. “I feel so fat and huge, I want to move freely.” He rubs his belly; his skin is stretched to its limits, but fortunately he noticed only one or two stretch marks. Yuuri doesn’t tell him that there are a few more on his hips. “You sure take your time.” 

“One would think she would hurry up because it must be cramped in there… is she moving at all?”

“Just a bit, when I’m in a position where she doesn’t have enough space. She became pretty lazy.”

There comes that hug from behind; Yuuri is on the tip of his toes, so their heads are at the same height and Viktor leans into the hug. It’s a nice feeling, but he wants to cuddle properly without the fear that they crush their baby. 

“Yuuri, love?”

Yuuri hums, kissing and nuzzling his cheek. 

“Let’s go to dance.” 

 

*

 

Convincing Yuuri takes while they eat their late lunch; he would rather stay at home, but Viktor points out that he doesn’t do his usual training and they both need some exercise. He even called Lilia if it’s alright to go to her studio and she took Viktor’s side for Yuuri’s disappointment. Even if Viktor would go into labour while being in the dance studio, the baby wouldn’t come out that fast.

“I said so,” Viktor says smugly as he opens the door of the studio with the CD with their music in his other hand. 

“Sorry, I’m just starting to freak out,” Yuuri mutters guiltily, and Viktor almost laughs. That’s sweet but it’s not Yuuri who has to push out of himself another human being soon. 

“That’s why we are here. You’re telling me to relax, but you’re a nervous wreck.”

Yuuri murmurs an apology again. 

Viktor can’t put his dancing shoes on, even with Yuuri’s help; they doesn’t fit anymore and Viktor shouldn’t be surprised or mad by this fact at all. It seems like nothing fits him these days and Viktor really wants to have his body back as much as he loves to carry their daughter. 

“I’ll dance barefoot.”

Of course, Yuuri kicks his own shoes down out of sympathy before turning on the music. It’s a collection from the songs that were played on their wedding, and Viktor can’t help but burst into a smile. Who would have thought then that in a few years they’ll be dancing to these songs again while he is pregnant with their first child? 

“Shall we?”

Viktor gladly takes the offered hand, and they slowly swing to the rhythm as a warm up. He shoves his husband’s head to his neck so he can have as much from his scent as possible. Yuuri takes open-mouthed breaths and Viktor shudders a bit, feeling slightly aroused. 

They haven’t had sex for a week because Yuuri is too worried that he may hurt him or the baby. Viktor misses the intimate touches; he is uncomfortable in his body but Yuuri can work miracles to distract him. It is a pleasant surprise that at least his libido stayed right until the end.

They settle for a slow waltz: Yuuri spins a few time but they mostly stay close, scenting each other. When Viktor begins to purr, Yuuri kisses him and that doesn’t help Viktor’s rising arousal. 

“This feels like a date,” Yuuri whispers as he leans his head on Viktor’s shoulder to listen to his purring. 

“Well, this is a date,” Viktor says, hiding his smile in Yuuri’s hair. He feels contented and happy to move even if he looks like he swallowed a watermelon. 

“Oh.” Yuuri looks up to him as he shifts closer, hugging Viktor from the side and his eyes are glistening. “Why didn’t you say anything? I could have dressed more nicely.”

“There is my Yuuri,” Viktor laughs lightly. To be honest, they both look like a walking fashion disaster now, but Viktor doesn’t regret any of these moments. He takes Yuuri’s face between his hands, kissing him sweetly as Yuuri strokes his back and his belly. Viktor would like to rub his crotch to Yuuri’s but it’s utterly impossible so he takes the alpha’s hand and leads it there, pressing it to the bulge of his trouser. 

“Vitya,” Yuuri sighs, and fortunately he sounds attentive. Viktor leans closer, purring in his ear. 

“I’ve changed my mind. I want you.”

“We’ve only been here for fifteen minutes.”

“I don’t care. I want you to fuck me.”

“Let’s dance this song to the end at least,” Yuuri pleads but his hands are already in Viktor’s trouser, palming his cock. “Then we can talk about it.”

Viktor barely could wait for the last tone of the song to die as he pulls Yuuri in the way of the door. 

 

*

 

“Are you sure it’s alright if we have sex?” Yuuri asks when he helps him to strip down and Viktor rolls his eyes. 

“The doctor said it’s alright,” he repeats, then a suspicion awakens in him and he blurts out the next thought that comes in his mind. “Just say it if you don’t want me.”

Yuuri blinks and shakes his head. “Of course I want you, Vitya. I just don’t want to cause you any pain.”

“I’ll tell you if I don’t feel alright. But this might be the last time for weeks that we can make love. So hurry up.”

Yuuri distracts him with kisses and touches while he prepares him slowly and carefully. Viktor’s moans loudly and obscenely, grabbing the back of the bed for support when his husband slides in. Yuuri waits for him to adjust and plants kisses on his back. This was what he missed as Yuuri was too worried to touch him this week. He feels Yuuri’s breath on his neck; it would be better face to face but then Yuuri couldn’t hug him properly and he needs the skin to skin contact. 

“I’m fine, move,” Viktor says as Yuuri shifts way too carefully behind him to find a comfortable position to thrust. They have learnt to be more creative as Viktor got bigger because Viktor got bored of doing it while laying on their sides and it was way too tiresome to ride Yuuri for long. So they came up with this position, where Yuuri still had the lead but Viktor could easily influence the angle too if something isn’t right. 

Usually, after not having sex for a while, Yuuri would be thrusting into him desperately, but he is gentle, so gentle now, that Viktor could cry as he is so touched by his caring. 

When he finally comes, it’s one of the best orgasms he had for a while, and his limbs are shaking so much that it’s a good thing that Yuuri holds him close to his chest. 

“I got you, Vitya,” Yuuri says softly, as he sucks on the bond mark lightly. Viktor feels dizzy from the mix of the pheromones and the orgasm, and he comes to himself slowly, just to realise that Yuuri hasn’t pulled out yet and he’s still hard in him.

“You haven’t come yet,” he says between taking calming breathes. 

“Is it alright to move again?”

Viktor nods, tilting his head back to Yuuri’s shoulder. “Yeah, just don’t knot me.”

Yuuri strokes his thigh down to his knee then back to his hips, pulling him closer, and Viktor moans from overstimulation. “Don’t worry, I know.” Yuuri kisses his cheek as he begins to move again – or more like grinding. “You don’t smell like you could take a knot now.”

He only needs a few thrusts to come as he was already close too, and he holds Viktor close while he orgasms. Viktor feels strangely light when they’re done, like he could now actually sleep through the night this time. He registers half asleep that Yuuri cleans him up, chattering about how good it was for him and that he hopes that it was good for Viktor too. Viktor smiles into the pillow with his left hand on his stomach – he knew they both needed this. 

 

*

 

It seems like that dancing and having sex doesn’t really work either, because Viktor is still not in labour on the next day. Yuuri gives him a sympathetic look but there is not really more he can do except for being patient and attentive while Viktor talks to his bump in Russian to hurry up and go into labour because he doesn’t want to be connected on synthetic oxytocin to induce it. But Sasha just pushes her tiny hand from the inside to Viktor’s as if she said that she is completely content and happy to stay in the warmth of his womb. 

Viktor gives up on inducing labour by himself and instead of that, he seduces Yuuri again with his lovely curves. They need to use their time usefully after all. 

 

* 

 

When Yuuri wakes up at the dawn of the 6th of August, Viktor is not in the bed with him anymore. Although, Yuuri could have sworn that he will sleep through the night this time, as he was exhausted from their earlier activities. Normally, Yuuri would wake up to Viktor getting out of the bed as it isn’t an easy task for him now. 

But it seems like Viktor hasn’t been passed out that long after making love again like Yuuri thought he would because his space is not even warm anymore. 

Yuuri sighs. He has told Viktor to wake him up whenever he feels like even if it’s the dead of the night, but Viktor has picked up the habit to get out of the bed and walk around in the apartment, telling Yuuri that he doesn’t need to lose sleep just because of him. 

Yuuri is determined to get Viktor back in the bed this time – he is not alone in this and he would like to have him close in case if something happens. He nods to himself reassuringly as he gets out of the bed, grabbing his glasses and goes to look for Viktor. 

First, he looks in the bathroom, then he hears some noise from the living room. Viktor is sitting there on the fitness ball, his head resting on the back of the couch with closed eyes, while he rocks his hips slowly back and forth. Yuuri clears his throat, but Viktor doesn’t look up immediately, just hums in acknowledgement. 

Yuuri doesn’t know if it’s the tricky morning light or Viktor really is unusually pale. 

“Vitya…? Are you… alright?” 

“I might be in labour this time,” Viktor blurts out and hands him a paper with sloppy handwriting. Yuuri forgets to breathe for a minute; the time between the contractions are about ten minutes now and they are getting closer. 

“I’ll call the midwife,” but before he could turn to grab his phone, Viktor grabs his arm, his hold surprisingly strong. 

“I already have. She said I need to wait and rest while I can but it’s impossible to sleep like that.” 

“You could have woken me up,” Yuuri says gently, reaching out to pet Viktor’s hair. He figures out that if Viktor grabbed him to stay, then it’s alright to touch him. “You’re not alone in this.”

“I thought you’ll be more of use when you’re rested.”

Yuuri has to accept that Viktor has some point, but he feels completely awake now. Then Viktor makes a strange noise; unusually high and somewhere between a sharp inhale and a whimper, something like Yuuri has never heard before and it makes his instinct to awake too as his pheromones begin to flow into the air. 

“The time,” Viktor manages to say, and Yuuri writes it down with shaky hands. 

4:23 in the morning. 

The first one was at 2:54 but according to Viktor’s writing, it was like a Braxton Hick that he missed yesterday. He went back to sleep after that, just to stumble out of the bed at four.

Viktor squeezes his hand and his eyes are tightly closed. Then after what seems like an eternity to Yuuri, because he is still processing what’s happening, he lets go of his finger and sighs, stating that this was a longer contraction, but it was easier with Yuuri there. 

Somehow, they fall into a rhythm of Yuuri measuring the time of the contractions and Viktor whimpering through the pain while changing his position, but no matter what he does, they are continuing and leaving Viktor pale and sweating and breathless. Yuuri feels sorry for him but he can’t do more than listen to his wishes, make him drink and follow him around the apartment, whispering reassuring words as Viktor squeezes the life out of his hands. 

And strangely, Yuuri doesn’t feel like freaking out. 

They waited and longed for their baby, and they already have been twice in the hospital when Viktor thought he might be in labour. Yuuri was terrified then. But now, he is done with being scared because that wouldn’t help Viktor at all. It’s like as if his instincts are taking over him to make sure he takes care of his mate. 

At half six, Viktor insist on cocking more food for the next week, but Yuuri only lets him to hand him the ingredients and no matter what Viktor says, he doesn’t let him chop anything. There is no way he lets Viktor near any knife or other sharp objects in this condition. Viktor manages to take a few bites from the vegetables, before Yuuri puts them in the oven with the meat – hopefully it will be done before they have to go. 

“Read something for me,” Viktor says at six, giving him a poem book, and Yuuri doesn’t ask why; he is trying to distract Viktor for hours now. The omega listens to it, leaning into Yuuri’s side as he holds his stomach with closed eyes in concentration. He mutters something unintelligible in Russian, taking a sniff from Yuuri’s scent gland. He is more restless than before and can’t get in a comfortable position. Yuuri is halfway through the third poem when Viktor gets up and waddles into the bathroom, but when Yuuri tries to follow him, he almost slams the door in his face, stating that he needs to shower because that’s what usually helps him to ease pre-heat cramps too. They agree to leave the door halfway open if Viktor needs help and that’s when Yuuri goes to get the packed hospital bag. The unusual calmness doesn’t mean that he isn’t worrying and the contractions are even closer now. Even if Viktor doesn’t smell distressed just uncomfortable, Yuuri would like to know him in a professional environment.

“I put your clothes on the washing machine,” Yuuri calls in, hoping that Viktor hears him through the running water. He stays nearby the door until the water stops, and when Viktor calls him, he helps him out of the shower. “Are you feeling better?”

“I think my water might have broken.”

“Might have?”

“I don’t know! I was showering but my thighs are still wet even after I dried them…”

The next few minutes are a bit of a chaos; Yuuri tries to help Viktor to put on the clothes faster, calling the hospital while Viktor wonders that the fluid on this thighs could have been regular water and it’s nothing like in movies. He googles in the car how to tell apart amniotic fluid from regular water but it doesn’t help that much. Yuuri takes the phone from him when he begins to read aloud forums and he turns the radio on so Viktor has something to listen to while Yuuri drives with an unusual impatience. 

When they already arrived to the hospital, Viktor remembers that they forgot to turn off the oven and feed their cats. 

 

*

 

“Could you reach him?” Viktor asks when Yuuri gets back from the corridor where he went to call Yurio to save them from burning down their home even before their baby is born. 

“Yeah, he is on his way.”

“I assume that he wasn’t very happy about it.”

“He was grumpy as always, but Otabek promised that they’ll save us,” Yuuri says, sitting next to Viktor and putting a hand on his back. He is already in one of the hospital robes, and has been checked how far dilated he is. Yuuri is calmer now that the professional help is closer, and Viktor looks a bit better – still very pale but at least smiling after talking with another parents-to-be and with his midwife. 

“Do you think they are together?” Viktor asks suddenly, maybe to distract himself. 

Distracting, Yuuri can do that, right?

“Maybe neither of them is aware of the fact that they look like a pair.”

“Oh, come on, they are practically in each other’s ass all the…” Viktor can’t finish the sentence properly as a new contraction comes and leaves him out of breath. Yuuri rubs his shoulders, allowing him to lean on him as Viktor tries to breathe slowly like he has learnt on the birthing classes.

Yuuri lost the count of time already as it moves too slowly for both of them. It’s nothing like in the movies; Viktor doesn’t reject his comforting words or doesn’t yell at him that he will never let him close again when he is in heat. Instead, he seeks for his support and pulls Yuuri’s wrist close to his nose for his warm and calming pheromones, which work almost like a medicine and ease the pain a bit. Viktor cries pretty quietly, and Yuuri can’t decide if it’s because of the pain or because he is scared – but when he asks, Viktor says that his tears are streaming because of happiness because by the end of the day, they can hold their daughter in their arms and that he finally can be alone in his body. 

Viktor begins to scream during the pushing phase and Yuuri awkwardly holds his hand while mumbling reassuring words when Viktor cries that he can’t take the pain anymore. After one of the pushes, there is a high pitched cry and Viktor’s breathe hitches for a moment, as if he couldn’t believe what he hears. Yuuri wants to check on her, to get a glimpse of her but Viktor is still squeezing his hand and he only lets him go when the midwife finally hands their daughter to him – she is crinkled and squeezed and still a bit bloody -, with forceful lungs to scream. Viktor holds her to his naked chest and she looks so tiny in his big, bony hands. 

Even so, she’s beautiful.

“Hi, Sashenka, I’m glad to meet you too,” Viktor whispers, his voice is hoarse and shaky from the exhaustion and joy but he is still beaming. Yuuri tries and fails to form any coherent words as his throat is too tight from the many feelings swirling inside his head. He presses a long, proud kiss on Viktor’s forehead, eyes never leaving her. He puts his hand under Viktor’s, and suddenly Viktor begins to purr loudly. She stops crying immediately as she feels the familiar vibration that she already knows. “Look at her, we made her.”

“I’m so proud of you. Both of you,” Yuuri says, kissing his hair again and Viktor shines from satisfaction even though he is exhausted. 

“I’m proud of us too,” Viktor smiles down to her. “You did so well, Sashenka.”

He scents her gently and looks up to Yuuri with teary eyes. For once, Yuuri is not terrified for seeing him cry. “Do you want to hold her?”

Yuuri’s eyes tear up too as he hold her close for the first time, scenting her too, so she smells like both of her parents. 

“Hi there, Sachiko, I’m your otousan,” he whispers her in Japanese and he feels Viktor’s tender gaze on them. 

The rest of the day blurs together and it’s not even 9 a.m. 

 

*

 

“Welcome home, Sashenka,” Viktor beams into the carrier as Yuuri holds him the door open. Viktor barely registers his environment or anything else that’s not the baby as he is so occupied with her and he picks her up as soon as they are in the apartment. “Do you want to have a tour? Or we could meet Misha and Masha, what do you say?”

“That can wait, Vitya,” Yuuri says gently as he packs out the hospital bag. Viktor blinks at him as he puts his lips on the infant’s raven black hair. He was so happy when he realized that she has so much hair and it seem like that he can’t have enough of kissing her. 

Well, if Viktor would let him, Yuuri couldn’t have enough of her either. 

Yuuri is halfway through packing when Sasha begins to sniffle and Viktor looks slightly unsure; he couldn’t get a hold of being a father while staying in the hospital, and after he found out that he can’t lactate at all, he was slightly disappointed in his body. He needed to be shown how to hold her properly in other positions than laying on his back and since then, he practices eagerly. It’s a lie that it all comes natural for omegas just because of their biology; Viktor can count on one hand how many times he has held a new-born before his own.

From the two of them, Yuuri is the one who has the natural talent with children as he helped out a lot when Yuuko’s and Takeshi’s triplets were born. 

“Does she needs to be changed or feed?”

“Probably the first,” Yuuri guesses, rushing to him to get her in his arms. “Yep, that’s definitely a full diaper.”

Viktor watches him as he lays her on the changing table and cleans her up with careful but confident and fast moves, like a professional. Like he has done that a thousand times. 

“Do you think I’ll ever get the hang of it?” Viktor asks unsure, when Yuuri is done with cleaning her up and Sasha kicks happily. Yuuri looks up from kissing her tiny and adorable little hands, smiling. 

“Of course, don’t think that you get away that easily from smelly diapers, Nikiforov,” Yuuri chuckles. 

“I mean, you seem to be so much more talented and what if I suck at taking care of her after she is not in me anymore?”

“You won’t, you just need to practice more. I’m just more experienced in changing diapers but I show you as many times as you need to know, okay? You only have to ask.”

“Thank you,” Viktor nods, giving him a peck on his cheek. 

“Why don’t you lay down to rest? You still look exhausted,” Yuuri suggests but Viktor shakes his head. There is a strange energy buzzling inside of him and he doesn’t want to sleep when he can look at their daughter who he has carried for nine month. And laying down involves sitting down and he is still very sore from squeezing her out. Maybe he could go to shower but then he has to touch himself down there and he needs to gather his courage for that, not to mention the bleeding. The opening of his birth canal is still swollen and sensitive and very much foreign to him like an alien; experiencing birth is different than reading about it. 

Sighing but smiling, he picks up Sasha to lay her down in her bed and because he still doesn’t have the courage to go to take a shower, he lays down in their nest he made in the last month, eyes fixated on the tiny bed at the wall. Yuuri comes in and pulls a blanket over him, petting his hair. 

“Sleep, love, you did so well.”

And so Viktor sleeps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Viktor is a lucky man so he didn’t have a long labour. Seriously, I didn’t want to torture him that much and it is a different experience for everybody. And he will have enough strange things going on in his body in postpartum.  
> It’s probably the last time that someone she knows called her Sachiko – Yuuri and Viktor got too used to calling her Sasha. :D  
> Also, I don’t think that Viktor has held babies before and while he could look it up in videos it is probably not that easy even if the baby is your own? But he is eager to learn of course.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The new family needs to get used to each other.

It’s late in the afternoon when they finally manage to put Sasha to sleep – she is not as cooperative as she was in the first few days and she likes to be awake, especially in the night. They have tried so many things, like to put her to sleep after eating, but nothing really worked so far, and even with the division of labour, they are both exhausted from the sleepless nights. 

Yuuri does everything he can so Viktor can rest and heal more – he cleans the apartment and warms up the food for them, but Viktor nags him that it’s about time for him to go back to train for the upcoming season, and he can manage everything all by himself for that few hours while Yuuri is away. 

But the fact is that Yuuri can’t bring himself to leave. The first time when he went to get groceries, Viktor and Sasha were both crying by the time he got home even though he wasn’t that long away. It took him a while to calm down his husband as some of his instincts roared that he has been abandoned by his alpha, even if his rational side knew that that’s not the case. Sasha was crying because she sensed that her father pumped the air full with distressed pheromones. 

Viktor is still incredibly sore from giving birth and he just stopped taking painkillers two days ago because he didn’t want to get used to it. Yuuri doesn’t even dare to cuddle him like earlier because he is afraid that he might cause him more pain. The first time Viktor went to the bathroom after giving birth, Yuuri had to hold him until they got there then Viktor yelled through the door that he is terrified how he looks _down there_ and that he never wants Yuuri to see that. The nurses and everybody else said that it’s completely normal and the swollenness will go down eventually as his body recovers. 

But his body will never look the same probably, especially his widened hips. 

It will take a few weeks or month until Viktor can get back on the ice. He is still bleeding pretty strongly; something he has never experienced before and he has cramps too as his uterus is slowly sinking back to its original size. 

Yuuri always asks what he can do to ease his discomfort but Viktor says he does enough and that he couldn’t wish for a more attentive alpha. If he cries, he doesn’t do that because Yuuri did something wrong – his hormones are all over, trying to get back to their original level and they are making him really sensitive. He sobs when he is exhausted, sore or quite the opposite – when he’s happy that their daughter is utterly perfect and healthy, and how could he go to sleep when he can stare at her while she sleeps calmly in her tiny bed?

Well, Yuuri gets the staring part too because he often stands next to Viktor, hugging his waist and just watching her as she’s sleeping. 

Although their own sleep is a rare treasure now, what they learn to appreciate soon. Like they need to sleep when the baby does. 

Easy to say. 

So when the bell rings in the late afternoon, both of them are furious because they put a note on the door saying DON’T USE THE BELL and no, they are not waiting any package, thank you very much. 

Sasha cries at the loud new noise and Yuuri runs to the door before somebody would press that goddamn bell again. 

Yuuri is so ready to yell at their unwanted guests for waking her up. Except that he has to do yelling silently if he doesn’t want to upset their baby more. 

There are Otabek and Yuri in the door, and the Kazakh skater has his _‘sorry about him’_ expression on his face while the younger one leans to the door frame. 

“Yurio, the note says that _do not ring the bell_ ,” Yuuri says with a slightly annoyed, unfriendly voice. 

“There was no note.” 

Otabek pics up something from the ground, reading it with slightly knitted brows. “Here is the note, sorry, we didn’t notice it.”

“Okay, we need to glue it back better next time.” Yuuri takes the small paper, putting it in his pocket then opens the door wider. “Come in,” he says, because it doesn’t matter anymore, Sasha is up again so they can have guests as well.

“Why is it so dark in here?” Yuri asks and his voice is pretty low compared to how loud he is usually. 

“It was pretty bright outside today and we didn’t want her eyes to be hurt.”

The door of the bedroom cracks open and Viktor comes in the living room with Sasha cradled to his chest. She is not crying anymore but her cheeks are puffy and red from the earlier tantrum. 

“Oh, Yurio, Beka.” Viktor doesn’t seem to be as annoyed as he was when the bell rang. “Please don’t use the bell next time, Sashenka doesn’t like loud noises.”

“Sorry,” Otabek mutters again. 

“You look like if a road-rolled went through you,” Yuri says and Otabek and Yuuri gasp at hearing the slightly rude remark.

“I _feel_ like as a road-rolled went through me,” Viktor shrugs, rocking the baby gently. “But thanks for saying it, I feel a lot better now.”

Yuuri can’t decide if it’s sarcasm or honesty. 

“You two can go to take a shower while we’re here,” Otabek says, “you look like you could use one.”

Viktor thinks for a moment, then he stops rocking Sasha and places her gently in Yuuri’s arms and adjusts her tiny clothes. Yuuri gives him a kiss on his cheek and he feels Viktor’s stubble under his lips; he didn’t really have time to shave properly for days now, he only could take quick showers. Otabek is right – they both need some time for themselves too. 

“It’s alright, Vitya, go,” Yuuri whispers in his ear. 

“I don’t like to let go of her.”

“I know, love.”

When Viktor finally goes to the bathroom, Yuri and Otabek come closer to get a glimpse of her. 

“If you wanted to see her, you could have sent a message earlier,” Yuuri smiles.

“You’re not even answering them and I have seen her already on that pic you posted on Instagram,” Yuri grumbles but he looks at her curiously. Yuuri asked a nurse to make that said picture because he knew that Viktor wanted to record the moment; all three of them is on it but from Sasha there is only a bundle of blankets to be seen as she is cradled safely to Viktor’s chest and the proud parents are staring at her. 

“You couldn’t see that much on it,” Otabek says. “So it’s nice to meet her now.”

Yuuri shows her off proudly, cradling her in a way that the younger skaters can have a better look of her thick, raven black hair and dark eyes. She doesn’t freak out at the new, unknown people like Yuuri thought she would but it’s maybe just because she tired herself out with crying – or she is as social as Viktor. 

“She’s cute.”

“She looks like you, Katsudon.”

“Well, I’m one of her fathers,” Yuuri chuckles, staring at her as she holds onto his index finger. Sasha blinks at the guests lazily but she is still pretty silent. Suddenly, Yuuri hears Viktor’s muffed cursing from the bathroom and he is torn between holding his daughter and running to his mate who might be hurt. 

He can’t wait to get back on suppressants, without them his instincts are even crazier. 

“I can hold her while you go to check up on Viktor,” Otabek offers. “I have younger siblings, it won’t the first time I hold a baby,” he adds when Yuuri looks at him a bit distrustfully. Well, at least it’s not Yuri who is offering it, because if Yuuri has to be honest, he wouldn’t trust him with such a serious task. He makes Otabek sit down to be sure before handing her over. Fortunately, Otabek said the truth, he holds her like it’s supposed to, gently supporting her head with one of his hands. 

“Katsudon’s mum will be so jealous of you if she hears that you get to hold Sahsa before her, Beka,” Yurio says maliciously as Yuuri leaves the room to find Viktor.

Apparently, Viktor wanted to be quick with shaving and he cut himself on the chin as he was too impatient. He is eyeing the tiny wound on his skin and Yuuri takes the razor from him for his safety’s sake. 

“I’ll finish it for you.”

“I didn’t think I could bleed even more,” Viktor grimaces but he lets Yuuri help him to finish shaving. 

“Go take a shower, we have everything under control,” Yuuri smiles at him, petting his hair; it’s unusually flat and looks slightly darker as it needs to be washed. 

“Did she fall asleep?”

“Maybe, Otabek is holding her right now.”

Viktor isn’t happy about the news, even if he heard that Otabek has experience with babies, so Yuuri promises him to get her back as soon as he leaves the bathroom. 

“Sorry, time’s up, Viktor’s order,” he says as he takes her from Otabek. 

“I was surprised that you even allowed me to hold her. My father told me that they didn’t even let us being touched by those who were not family members.”

“I think I’m okay with it but Viktor… not really,” Yuuri explains, but to be honest, he is relieved that she is in his arms again and that’s not only because Viktor wanted that. His instincts are telling him that she is safer with them. 

Viktor is still dressed in a robe when he gets back and he has a towel on his hair. He looks better and fresher after the shower but he doesn’t demand Sasha back in his arms because she is sleeping peacefully in her alpha father’s arms. 

“I wish she would sleep like that at night too,” Viktor sighs, leaning onto Yuuri. “Do you think we can put her down without her waking up?”

Somehow, they manage to lay her down in the nest without any problem, and the unexpected guests are attentive too as they stay silent meanwhile, especially Yuri who has found one of the cats under the couch and works on getting her out to pet her. Viktor stays with Sasha after saying good bye so that she won’t become distressed without one of her parents around. 

“I’m afraid we are not very good hosts now.”

“We kind of burst in and are ready to leave,” Otabek apologises, giving Yuri a meaningful look but he is occupied with petting the cats. They have been a bit neglected since they got home with Sasha, and Yuuri feels sorry about them. 

“You weren’t reacting to anything so we are kind of the messengers of the skating club. And… fuck we were worried,” Yuri admits while he strokes the fur of the loudly purring cats. “By the way, Yakov asks when you are planning on getting back to training.”

“I’m trying to this week,” Yuuri says but it’s only the half of the truth. He doesn’t like the thought of leaving his husband and new born alone, when Viktor needs all of his help and his alpha side doesn’t like it either. 

He still needs a few days to spend alone with just them before he could go back to the rink. 

“They’re right you know,” Viktor exclaims, yawning after Yuri and Otabek had left and Yuuri sits down next to him. “You’ll have competitions soon. I’ll be alright by myself now.”

“I don’t like leaving you,” Yuuri mutters.

“You promised that you won’t be distracted by us, remember?” Viktor pokes at his side. 

“I know, sorry.”

“Come here, I missed you,” Viktor opens his arms as an invite, and Yuuri leans into his warm and wonderful hug happily. The shift in his usual scent is still there: that he had created a life with his body and she lays in their nest, breathing, growing and utterly beautiful. 

 

* 

 

They get the hang of parenting slowly but surely in a few weeks, and Viktor’s mood swings are becoming better too as his body slowly gets rid from the pregnancy hormones. Sasha is already a month old when they first bring her to the rink to meet everybody, and Viktor even brings her to his Japanese course when it overlaps Yuuri’s training. 

And everybody loves her. 

It’s not that hard for Yuuri to concentrate when he thinks about how he wants to make his family proud of him. July was hard as they waited for Viktor to go into labour but now he feels very relieved and so happy. 

There is always someone in the rink to take some videos of his routines for Viktor so he can coach him from home. 

Viktor is like his old self again, teasing and cuddling him whenever he has the chance and Yuuri is a bit ashamed of himself that he can’t stop thinking about when they can have sex again. 

Who would have thought that he has such a low self-control that he has to relieve himself under the shower whenever he can because he doesn’t want to pressure Viktor into doing something what his body can’t handle yet. 

One night after feeding Sasha and putting her into the cradle, Viktor cuddles to him from behind and plants kisses on his neck which heats up Yuuri’s whole body, making him aroused embarrassingly fast. Viktor grounds his hips into him and Yuuri has to clasp his hand before his mouth so he doesn’t moan loudly. 

“I miss having sex,” Viktor whimpers in his ear and his hot breath gives Yuuri goose bumps. He turns his head to the side so they can kiss and grabs Viktor’s upper arm for support. 

“Me too, but you aren’t healed yet.”

“Who said we can’t do something else?” Viktor’s hand teases down on Yuuri’s chest to the corner of his pants. “I can suck you off for example.”

“You don’t have to,” Yuuri says, but his knees are weak just from the thought of it and that doesn’t helps either that Viktor strokes him through the fabric of his pants. 

“I want to, solnyshko, please. I want to do it for you.”

Yuuri lets himself to be turned onto his back, and Viktor launches himself on him, straddling his hips. It was so long ago when they had kissed so passionately, and Yuuri is already hard just from making out. Viktor laughs silently, pressing his index finger on his lips to remind him to be quiet as he makes himself comfortable between Yuuri’s legs and pulls down his pants. 

“I missed you,” Viktor whispers as he leaves little kisses on the base of Yuuri’s cock and his husband looks at him in disbelief, as if he is fighting back his laughter. 

“Did you just talked to my cock?” he giggles. 

“Why not?” Viktor winks. “Are you jealous?”

Yuuri giggles even more, putting his right hand on Viktor’s head and there is no need for more guiding because he takes him in his warm mouth. Yuuri watches his head moving in the dim moonlight which illuminates his light hair and soft eyes. Viktor gives everything in this blowjob, it’s sweet and loving, and it takes not too long for Yuuri to come. Before he could ask, Viktor swallows his come then gives a last few licks and kisses to Yuuri’s softening cock until he whimpers from overstimulation. Viktor smiles, laying his head on the part where Yuuri’s legs meet his hips and his hot breath tickles his overly sensitive skin. 

“Did you like it?” Viktor asks as he rests his hands on Yuuri’s flat stomach. 

“Yes, thank you,” Yuuri blurts out; his breathing is still uneven and heaving from the orgasm. “Just… wait a few seconds, I do you too.”

“There is no need for it,” Viktor says, getting up from his lap and lying down next to Yuuri, dropping his arms over him as he nuzzles close to his neck. “I’m still too sensitive down there but I don’t mind doing this to you.”

“I just feel like I can’t repay it to you.”

“You can give me a massage tomorrow if you still feel that way. And even if not.”

Yuuri kisses his forehead as he pulls back the cover on them, spreading his fingers on his mate’s back. “I’d like that.”

He feels Viktor’s arousal on his calves but he knows there will be a next time when his husband will feel comfortable enough to let him touch him because he is almost completely sure that it has something to do with that too, that he has to process that his body has changed due to the pregnancy. But Yuuri can be patient, and until that, he can show his love for Viktor with other ways.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the beta-reading Celdria! <3

It’s almost the end of September when Hiroko can finally come to Saint Petersburg to see her granddaughter for the very first time. Viktor and Yuuri have already booked a flight after Viktor’s birthday so the rest of the Katsuki family can meet her too. 

But until then, Yuuri has a lot of competitions and galas to attend, first of them in Helsinki, which is at least not far away, but they are still not so happy to leave when they could spend their time with their daughter. 

“Boys, you’ll miss the flight,” Hiroko smiles while she has Sasha cradled to her chest. They have bonded fast and she is curiously tugging at the neckline of her clothing. “I’ll send you updates and we can talk. It’s only three days, you’ll be back soon.”

Hiroko is right. Three days are not the end of the world and they have to get used to it in the future when Sasha is still too young to bring her to competitions – although Viktor would probably stay at home except for the Grand Prix final. 

They give her a few last kisses, scenting her for their own comfort then they head to the airport. 

But this trip has some advantages too – they can finally be themselves and have a good night sleep. 

Viktor is sure that they both have other plans too, like going on dates and being intimate with each other again. All they could do so far, was some petting and blowjobs and Viktor even dozed off once or twice when they slowly made out in the dead of night. It’s quite exciting to slowly explore each other’s body again, but Viktor wants to do more and neither of them can fully relax when their baby can wake up at any time, demanding attention. 

Viktor snuggles to Yuuri during the short flight, enjoying his husband’s body heat and his scent. He hopes that Yuuri doesn’t get back on suppressants soon. Having his alpha scent on and around him helps dealing with the new kind of pressure and responsibility a lot.

“So, what is our program?” Yuuri asks as they wait for their luggage to arrive. Hopefully, there will be enough people outside to mix in, so their potential fans won’t notice them arriving. 

“We check in the hotel, have a nice lunch and then go to the practice. There is no pressure of a competition so I think you’ll just need to get used to the rink and try the ice, then we are free to go.”

“It’s the same rink where the world championship was held, right?”

“Yeah, you won me a gold there.”

“I still need three golds to pay you back,” Yuuri says and his eyes shine with determination. 

“Well, that’s only on you if you make it,” he winks then grabs Yuuri’s luggage with the skates because he is the one closer to it. Yuuri snatches it from his hands as soon as he can. “Yuuri, I can lift.”

“I do it,” Yuuri says stubbornly and Viktor doesn’t argue with him; it has to be some alpha instinct that he still watches him as a hawk so that he doesn’t hurt himself. Viktor has to admit that from this point of view it will be better if Yuuri suppresses his pheromones again because it’s easier to reason with him when his instincts to protect doesn’t make him blind. 

Fortunately, the Helsinki-Vantaa airport is crowded with travellers so they make it to the train without any fan noticing them but maybe it has to do with Viktor’s really ugly and ordinary ushanka he has on to hide his hair and the sunglasses on his face that make him mostly unrecognizable. 

 

*

 

Since being together with Viktor, Yuuri has learnt to feel beautiful, powerful and confident on the ice, like he is supposed to, as if he is the best skater out there. 

It is still so strange and unusual to see his husband next to the ice and not on it. He was born to be on the ice and Yuuri doesn’t want to take it from him, even if they have a happy family life so he makes a plan to get him to skate again. 

While Viktor doesn’t pay attention, he googles other ice rinks in Helsinki – this one is closed to the public for this weekend because of the trainings and the gala and even if they are very famous, Yuuri doesn’t want to play out that card. Viktor probably wants to be alone with him instead of having all the other skaters all over him as soon as he is on the ice again. With that ushanka on his head, most of the people won’t recognize him even on the ice and he can’t do anything risky with rented skates yet.

It’s perfect.

“Okay, Yuuri, enough,” Viktor clasps his hands. “You’re ready for tomorrow.”

Yuuri takes the skate guards from him as he steps out from the ice and Viktor grabs his elbow to support him. 

“Chris was here earlier,” Viktor chats as they walk to the changing room with his arm lightly hugging Yuuri’s shoulder. “They are having a dinner with the other skaters and he invited us too. Do you want to go? I didn’t want to say yes without asking you.”

“Yeah, if I can take you out on a date before.”

“Wow, Yuuri!” Viktor’s eyes are shining and he has a slight blush on his cheeks. “What do you have in mind?”

“It’s a surprise.”

“Well, we have time until eight for you to sweep me off my feet,” Viktor winks, kissing his hair and Yuuri grins. 

“I’m sure you’ll like it.”

 

*

 

“You brought me to an ice rink?” Viktor laughs disbelieving. “I didn’t even bring my skates and you left yours in the hotel.”

“That’s why we rent them. And that way you won’t do anything risky either.”

“Yuuri, I’m a multiple world champion…”

“Yeah, so am I.”

“I know what I’m doing, I’m your coach.”

“And I’m your husband and I know you.”

Viktor’s face winces for a second, and Yuuri thinks for a moment that maybe that wasn’t his best idea pointing out the fact that Viktor can be reckless sometimes. He had a lot of trouble when he came back after sitting on the bench as a coach for a year and that time he trained with Yuuri –not that hard like he would have trained to competition of course but at least he was in shape. Now his body has weakened from what he went through and even if he had already dropped most of the weight he gained while being pregnant, his figure has changed too and it’s still unusual for him. And he only did yoga in the last few month after he couldn’t skate anymore.

“Sorry, I wasn’t saying you don’t know what you’re doing,” Yuuri says, trying to save the situation before Viktor would snap at him and their date was ruined. “I just don’t want that you strain or hurt yourself.”

“Worrying Yuuri, always so sweet. I’ll be a good boy, I promise.”

Viktor’s voice doesn’t sound so offended like the remark suggests, so Yuuri hopes that their date isn’t completely ruined yet. Yuuri grabs his hand again, leading them to the entrance and he buys their ticket before Viktor could try it with broken Finnish that he picked up from tourist guide books. 

The ushanka is on Viktor’s head again, to cover his light hair as they put on their rented skates – Yuuri’s are flashing red and Viktor’s are some undefinable colour between green and blue – and Viktor sighs. 

“You’ll never know how good it is to be able to bend down again to tie my skates.”

Yuuri pats his knee, smiling. “I’d do it for you again.”

“I think my flexibility is dead,” Viktor says as he does some stretches. Judging from his face, he is not really satisfied with the outcome of them.

“It’s not like you could do a Biellmann spin in these.”

The skates have a good quality and they are freshly sharpened but they are just fitness skates, missing the toe pick and the slightly longer blade. Yuuri can’t remember if he ever had skates like these – maybe when he was very little and skated for the first time. Viktor on the other hand have learned to skate on massive hockey skates before he decided that he likes figure skating more.

“And now we are going to do as if we couldn’t skate?” Viktor asks playfully as they help up each other from the bench. It is strange that there are no skate guards, they are just walking to the ice on the bare blades. 

“If you want to,” Yuuri chuckles. “Should I teach you how to skate?”

“Please, my Yuuri, it would be a pleasure.”

Viktor clings on his hand as he steps after month for the first time on the ice. Yuuri holds him as sure as he can, but the foreign skates are strange for him too, so they almost slip from under him as Viktor leans on him for support, doing really so as if he couldn’t skate for the first few minutes but then he gets bored of the play and gives up on muddling, taking Yuuri’s hand in his and pulling him while skating backwards. 

“I’ve never been on a date like this before,” Viktor says. “I mean we skated together but not like… this. While public time.”

“I’m glad you like it.”

It’s unusual to skate just for the sake of pure fun and not training, with other people surrounding them who don’t know anything about professional figure skating. 

“Does skating feel different now?”

“Slightly,” Viktor says, pulling Yuuri’s hands on his hips. “I kind of hoped that this would shrink back too but… I need to get used to it permanently that the centre of my gravity is lower.”

“Yeah, bones doesn’t go back just like that,” Yuuri tightens his grip on Viktor. “But it looks great on you.”

“At least one of us is happy about it,” Viktor laughs and lays his arms in Yuuri’s neck. “My old jeans will never fit on my new hips.”

“We can go buy new ones when we are back home.”

“I take at your word,” Viktor grins at him; he knows exactly how Yuuri hates shopping clothes. 

Despite of the hat that supposed to make Viktor not so recognizable, there are some fans who recognise them and they are crowded for half an hour, giving autographs and talking to them. Viktor enjoys the company of unknown people, Yuuri can tell it just from his eyes – he needed this after staying at home for so long because he is a very social person. Yuuri hopes that their daughter takes after him because for Yuuri, there are already way too much new people around them. 

 

*

 

“Viktor, Yuuri! It’s nice to see you around again,” Chris waves at them then gives them both three kisses on their cheeks as greeting. After living in Europe for more than three years now, Yuuri still prefers handshakes but with the Swiss skater, it is okay; he got used to the light pecks on his cheeks and this is still better than that time when Chris grabbed his butt. “Viktor, how do you look so great? It took me so much longer to get back in shape after giving birth.”

“I wouldn’t say I’m back in shape, but thanks,” Viktor laughs. Yuuri caught him more than once standing in front of the mirror, pinching the new layer of fat on his stomach (which wasn’t disappearing that quickly as he hoped it would) and thighs, grimacing. “My Yuuri is helping me a lot.”

Chris pats Yuuri’s shoulder approvingly as they exchange some experiences with Viktor from the first month of being fathers. Yuuri’s glad that they have another male omega as a close friend who is a figure skater too. Viktor was worried that he won’t be able to do as much on the ice as he used to, which Yuuri couldn’t imagine. But Chris is also attending in this ice show with an old program of his, so it isn’t impossible to get back into figure skating after giving birth, especially for Viktor.

Yuuri listens to the two omegas’ chatting while they wait for their food. There are a lot of new faces in the sport now that he is close to retirement too, especially from Europe, so he ends up talking a bit with Emil Nekola about some extreme sport he does in his free time in the summer, wishing that at least Yurio or Otabek was here. 

But at least while he talks to Emil, he doesn’t pay attention to the things the two omegas are talking about; he would consider post-partum themes not as things you should talk about at the dinner table in a busy restaurant but again – Europeans, different habits. Nobody is really bothered about it and it probably makes Viktor feel better about that, that not only his body makes strange things after giving birth. Fortunately, the baby blues are gone for now but it made Yuuri really worried how down Viktor was after going home. 

“Are you breastfeeding, Viktor?” Yuuri hears Chris asking and he almost swallows his orange juice wrong from the image popping in his head. 

“No, my body couldn’t lactate at all,” Viktor says dryly; it’s a bit sensitive topic for him because he wanted to be able to do this for their baby but his body wasn’t cooperating so he gave it up. It’s already a miracle that a male omega can give birth like a female but they are usually not made for breastfeeding. All signs that Viktor had that his body is trying to produce milk was that his chest hurt and was really sensitive after her birth but he got medicine for the pain that also stopped his body’s try to lactate.

“Don’t beat up yourself for it. I couldn’t either,” Chris pats his arm. “But it means that you can try this excellent wine I ordered.”

Viktor’s eyes brighten up; he obviously didn’t have alcohol for almost a year now. Chris asks the waitress for a new glass and she pours for the two omegas from the deep red liquid. 

“Do you want a taste too, Yuuri?” Viktor offers his glass with a smile but Yuuri shakes his head. Red wine always makes him sleepy and dried out and he hardly can stop if he drinks. And he definitely doesn’t want to skate with a hangover tomorrow. 

“No thanks, I’ll pass it now.”

“Your loss but more for us,” Chris grins. 

Yuuri doesn’t really regret it; Viktor is the one who had to resist drinking for a long period of time and although Yuuri did it with him from empathy (mostly, on various events he had to accept one glass out of politeness), he just doesn’t want to get drunk now. Viktor and Chris would probably make him do embarrassing things. Again. And skating with a hangover will be Chris’ problem – because they drink almost two whole bottles with Viktor as celebration, Yuuri even clinks his glass of orange juice with them.

Viktor is sober enough to not strip but his right hand massages Yuuri’s thigh under the table by the end of the dinner. Yuuri lets him as long as that hand doesn’t wander up to his crotch. Fortunately, Viktor knows his boundaries so he doesn’t press the issue more than Yuuri would tolerate it in public but there is a drunk grin sitting on his lips whenever he looks at him. 

It’s absolutely not surprising that when they get up from the table after paying and saying goodbye, Viktor gets dizzy from the consumed alcohol and has to lean on Yuuri for support. Yuuri calls a cab for themselves and gets on the backseat with Viktor because his husband has turned into his usual drunk self: he is clingy and horny. Not that Yuuri minds that he is all over him. He murmurs him soft words that they need to get back to the hotel and not to make out on the backseat in front of the poor driver. Somehow, Viktor listens to him, but when they get in the elevator, he presses Yuuri to the wall and kisses him forcefully.

Yuuri almost gives in. He kisses back until the elevator stops with a beep and that wakes him up from the haze and he breaks the kiss. Viktor stares at him with pure disappointment but follows him like a big puppy when Yuuri opens the door of their hotel room. 

It almost physically hurts to say no to Viktor, especially now that they haven’t made love properly since almost two month. But Yuuri wants to make this first time romantic. And he has to skate tomorrow which would mean no switching and Yuuri definitely craves that. God, he wasn’t on bottom probably since Viktor got pregnant. 

Between some kisses, he helps Viktor to strip out of his clothes but leaves on his briefs. When Viktor tries to protest, Yuuri puts his index finger on his lips to stop him. 

“You’re drunk, Vitya,” he says softly while pushing his husband towards the bed. “We’ll do it tomorrow.”

Viktor pouts but doesn’t press the issue further. “Promise?”

“Of course. I want you too but… I wanted to make this special.”

“Aw, Yuuri, that’s so sweet.” As Viktor falls on the bed, he pulls Yuuri with him and they land between the soft pillows. “Every time is special with you.”

There is no harm in some more chaste kisses as they search for a comfortable cuddle position; Viktor tucks his head under Yuuri’s chin, nudging his scent gland and one of his hands grabs at his butt as he falls asleep in Yuuri’s embrace in a happy, tipsy state. Yuuri pets his hair and smiles when Viktor purrs even in his dream.

 

*

 

Viktor is still passed out when Yuuri gets up the following day. It’s probably from the mix of exhaustion and wine, but usually Viktor handles his liquor better. Hopefully, he won’t have a hangover because a grumpy and picky Viktor is not the best company. Yuuri prepares some water on the nightstand for him and tries to dress and move around as silently as possible, but his husband stirs awake after a while, probably sensing that his alpha is not beside him anymore. 

“Yuuri?” he asks with hoarse voice. “Is it morning already?”

“Yeah, but you can still sleep if you want to. There is water beside you.”

He almost knocks over the glass and Yuuri has to repress a chuckle. 

“Do you have a headache?”

“Not really, I only feel dehydrated,” Viktor says after gulping down the whole glass of water. He lets his head fall back on the pillow but his eyes are still half open as he gazes at his husband trough his long lashes.

“Mum wrote that she’ll call us when you’re awake too but I can tell her to call later if you want to sleep more.”

“No, it’s okay. She can call us now.”

When Yuuri sits down next to Viktor, the omega immediately draws his arms around his waist, laying his head in his lap. Yuuri strokes his hair a bit and Viktor sighs happily when his fingers lightly massage those points on his scalp where he usually has headaches. 

“It was nice to sleep through the night but I miss our Sasha.”

“I miss her too,” Yuuri nods as he presses the call button beside his mother’s name. 

Hiroko picks up almost immediately but all they can hear first is their daughter’s crying and Hiroko’s soft words in Japanese, that Sachiko shouldn’t cry because then they can say hi to her parents earlier. Judging from the sounds, Hiroko pulls out the chair to sit down and they see them on the screen soon; she probably leant the phone to the vase on the table. 

“Say hi to your otousans, Sa-chan,” Hiroko says and Viktor gets up from Yuuri’s lap so he can be in the camera too. Sasha is pretty cranky as much as he can tell from the crying and how she wrinkles her mouth and nose (just like Yuuri!), but this is the first time they left her alone with someone new. 

Sadly, that won’t be the last time, and Viktor can’t wait until they can take her with them to competitions. His soul aches that he can’t be there for her and that she is upset because of he is not at her side. 

“Ah, sweetie, don’t cry, we miss you too,” he says softly in the phone and Sasha stops crying as soon as she hears his voice. She is probably confused that he is somewhere near. 

“Don’t be upset, we’ll be home tomorrow,” Yuuri adds and he squeezes Viktor’s fingers. “Was she like this after we left yesterday?”

“She cried a bit but I tricked her with the sweater Vicchan gave me and we watched some videos of you performing while she ate. She slept in an aria and since then she was really easy to handle. She has a good nature.”

“Yeah, fortunately,” Yuuri nods proudly. Usually, she calms down from their scent so it must be fading from the sweater if she is that cranky. 

Viktor hangs on Yuuri’s shoulder as he begins to blab in Russian to their daughter – that they’ll be home soon, Sasha needs to sleep only one night until that (although she doesn’t really sleep through the night yet) and Yuuri rubs his back in comfort. As nice it was to sleep without her waking them up, both of them can’t wait to be at home again. 

Unfortunately, Viktor talking that much has a different effect on her that they are hoping for – Sasha begins to cry again as she understands that neither of them is there. Yuuri sees from the corner of his eyes that Viktor’s lips are trembling too. 

“There is another sweater with both of our scents, that old dark one from Detroit. Viktor wore it a lot while he was pregnant, maybe that helps to calm her down.”

“Ok, I’ll look for it. She is probably hungry again, she just woke up when you called.”

Yuuri envies his mother that she is that calm. 

“I want to go home,” Viktor whines in Yuuri’s neck and Yuuri pats his hair. He feels the same, although he knows rationally that Sasha is in the best hands but he wants the physical closeness and contact: to be able to calm her down with his pheromones and presence, to make her understand that he will protect her no matter what happens.

In the end, they decide that it’s for the best if they end this call here, and Hiroko promises to keep them updated all the time, until they come back. Viktor is still rubbing off some tears from his face when they head for the rink, assuring Yuuri that he’ll be alright in any minute and it’s only his still unbalanced hormones. 

Yuuri is not sure about that as he misses their daughter too, almost in a physically painful way with an ache in his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We all know that there will be smut in the next chapter… :3
> 
> And I posted the fic from Yuuri and Viktor's first time! You can read here if you're interested: [Going for a ride](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14120382)


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi, sorry for the delay, life happened, but here is the new chapter! ^^ Thanks for GeekMom13 for beta-reading it! <3
> 
> This part was originally together with the previous one… but the smut got so long that I decided to split it.

“You were so beautiful out there.” Viktor’s voice is almost like purring: low, sweet and satisfied, and he hugs Yuuri tightly as soon as he gets down from the ice after performing. Yuuri is satisfied with his performance too – fortunately, he doesn’t have any disadvantages so far since he didn’t train in the summer like he was supposed to. 

Yuuri is glad that this event is not a big one and they don’t need to attend a banquet because he can’t wait to be finally alone with Viktor. 

Viktor politely rejects the offers for a dinner and other programs, stating that they are both exhausted and Yuuri nods along with him every time, trying not to blush from the excitement as he thinks about what they are going to do once they are alone in their hotel room. 

He expects Viktor to push him against a wall as soon as they are alone somewhere, but Viktor just takes his hand, smiling with his perfect teeth showing as they walk back to the hotel. The night is clear and mostly silent, and there are some other tourists and locals on the streets. 

Yuuri squeezes Viktor’s hand when they finally get to the hotel after eating a fast dinner at a pizzeria. 

“I would have taken you to a proper date but I think we are both too impatient for that,” Viktor chuckles as he helps Yuuri out of his jacket. 

“Yeah, we can skip that,” Yuuri laughs as he kicks off his shoes impatiently. He can place them more nicely once he is not sexually frustrated anymore.

“Wow, how scandalous,” Viktor grins. “If it was so easy to get in your pants for the first time…”

“Shut up, you’re just as frustrated as I am,” Yuuri says, pinching his arm lightly and Viktor makes a fake pained voice. 

“Well, we could do something about it,” he says smoothly, and Yuuri allows him to pull him towards the bathroom. 

For obvious reasons, they didn’t even shower together for a while – Viktor’s gaze falls on the bathtub but then they both agree that it can wait. Just a quick shower to rinse off the dirt of the day, and Yuuri can’t hold his hands back to himself even now when they still have their clothes on. But not for long as they help each other to strip and start to kiss. Yuuri touches him first lightly then more firmly as Viktor’s pheromones are filling his nose, making him dizzy with desire. When was the last time when he was so close to his scent gland, chest to chest? It must have been months ago because Viktor’s growing stomach was always in the way and sometimes Yuuri got kicked too. 

But now they are all alone and there is nobody to interrupt. 

“So eager,” Viktor laughs as Yuuri pushes him under the stream of water. As much as Viktor likes to tease him, Yuuri knows how to drown the words in his husband’s throat by sucking on his scent gland until the skin turns to red and Viktor moans filthy. 

That hickey will stay for a while. 

There is more grinding and rutting to each other than actual showering, and Yuuri knows that at this pace, they won’t make to the bed. It seems that Viktor feels the same because he pulls back finally, tilting his head back to the cold wall of the shower and taking calming breaths. 

“I missed this,” he sighs and as if it was a sign, Yuuri takes the soap to actually help him shower. Viktor closes his eyes and his chest rises and falls rhythmically as Yuuri pampers his body. He is already half hard and Yuuri wants to drop on his knees to give him a blowjob but Viktor grabs his shoulder and nods towards the door. “Yuuri, let’s take this to the bed.”

 

*

 

It doesn’t take long for Yuuri to realize that Viktor is a bit nervous this time. 

Most of their make out sessions were in the dark, and they had to be really quiet and mostly quick so they won’t wake up their daughter and could also sleep while she didn’t need them. 

But now they have time to enjoy each other and there is no reason to be quick and quiet. 

The lamp on the nightstand gives the bed a soft, yellow light and Viktor almost knocks it over as they stumble in the bed, laughing. He loses his balance and if Yuuri wasn’t there to catch him, he would have probably hurt himself. Yuuri falls on his back, meeting hard with the mattress as he holds on tight on Viktor’s curved hips.

“Ah, sorry,” Viktor says when he notices Yuuri grimacing because of his back. If Yuuri wouldn’t hold him so firmly, he would probably try to get up from him, but Yuuri likes that their groins are pressing together. “I didn’t mean to fall on you.”

“No problem, I caught you.”

“I just don’t want to hurt you. I’m still heavier than I used to be.”

“Viktor…” Yuuri runs his hand up from his husband’s thighs to his sides and on his stomach which has almost completely gone back flat except for a very thin layer of fat he gained during the pregnancy. There are muscles to harden under it again, but Yuuri is sure that if anyone than Viktor can be back in form in no time. “You’re not heavy at all. Like Chris said, you look great and it’s not even two months since you gave birth.”

“I’m still getting used to this all,” Viktor says, tapping on his hips and Yuuri squeezes his sides. 

“It’s alright.” Yuuri pushes himself up to his elbows and Viktor gets what he wants because he leans down to kiss him. 

“At least we have matching stretch marks now,” Viktor laughs suddenly. There are some red-purple lines on his hips, fresh and just a few month-old stretch marks which will probably fade to white with the time passing just like Yuuri’s did. There is one near to his navel too which appeared there just a few days before he went into labour as his skin was stretched to its limits. 

But Yuuri doesn’t care about them and he understands now what Viktor meant a few years back when Yuuri complained about his own stretch marks from the time when he had a sudden growth spurt in his teenage years and his skin couldn’t keep up with it. Viktor is still beautiful and the same inside as before; the man he is in love with, the one he decided to spend his life with. 

“Yeah, they are really matching,” Yuuri giggles too as he caresses loving the marks with his thumbs. Viktor runs his hand up on his arms, towering over him and pressing him back to the pillows and kisses his neck as light as a butterfly while he grinds on him with his hard member. Yuuri moans.

He is not sure that he can make it long if Viktor teases him like that. 

“Where did you put the lube?” Viktor asks, pulling back for a second to inhale deeply. Yuuri himself doesn’t have much air either – he is pretty sure he forgot to breathe as Viktor nibbled on his neck. He is almost painting and it’s way too loud. 

“In the first drawer,” Yuuri says, but Viktor doesn’t move to get it and leans back to suck on the skin of his collarbone. He taps blindly in the way of the nightstand and Yuuri chuckles at his eagerness that he doesn’t even want to let him go. He buries his hand in Viktor’s soft hair. “Vitya… would you like to top?”

That makes Viktor stop for a moment, leaning up on his elbows to look into his eyes. “Oh? Are you sure about that?”

“Yeah, it has been a while you topped.” Yuuri really shouldn’t blush now; they have had sex a thousand times so he shouldn’t be embarrassed about asking for something they haven’t done for a while. Viktor looks a bit surprised though as if he didn’t count with this. “We can switch too if you want to.”

Viktor licks his lips and his eyes are shining in the dim light. “That would be great.” He raises to all fours, stroking apart Yuuri’s thighs so he can nestle between them as he finally grabs for the bottle of lube, pouring from it on his fingers to warm the liquid up. 

Yuuri does his best to relax; an alpha’s body is not made for penetrative sex like an omega’s and needs to be prepared more carefully. But Viktor is great at it, distracting him with kisses on his neck and chest while he whispers loving words in his ears. Yuuri draws his hand back in his soft hair and tilts his head back on the pillows, moaning quietly from the sensations. He forgot that Viktor’s skilled fingers feel so great and he is really sensitive. 

“Are you alright, Yurochka?” Viktor asks with two of his fingers already in Yuuri. He nods.

_More than alright._

 

*

 

“Sorry,” Viktor repeats again after they had finished their first round; it was gentle but way too short as Viktor came embarrassingly fast after all the teasing. He offered a blowjob for Yuuri, but he rejected it, telling him that he would rather wait until Viktor is ready for a new round. 

“Don’t be sorry, I said it felt good,” Yuuri says as he cuddles against his chest, spreading his fingers on Viktor’s back. “I can wait until we switch.”

“Okay,” Viktor nods, resting his chin on the top of the alpha’s head so his face is pressed to his chest. Yuuri listens to his slowing breathing and heartbeat. It is nice to be chest to chest again. 

After a while, Viktor pulls back from the embrace to grab the bottle of lube from the nightstand and tosses it in Yuuri’s hand. “Prepare me please.”

Yuuri knows he has to savour every time when Viktor allows him to do that – he takes it usually in his own hands as Yuuri sometimes teases him until he is begging to be taken.   
However, in the last few months of Viktor’s pregnancy, Yuuri was the one to do it because it was more comfortable to do that way. 

It seems like that they both need the intimacy of it, still. 

They don’t really change their position, still laying on their sides, Viktor just throws his leg over Yuuri’s body so he has more space to open him up. Their groins are pressing together and Viktor moans in Yuuri’s ear as his lubed fingers tease his hole. 

“I can’t wait to be knotted again,” he whispers when Yuuri’s first finger slips in. Fortunately, his body is really relaxed, mostly from the earlier orgasm, and he presses himself back to Yuuri’s hand, signalling to him without words that he can move. With his other hand, Yuuri traces the pattern of birthmarks on his back out of memory and presses kisses on Viktor’s face. 

“So, you want to be knotted,” he smiles; exactly his thoughts, now that they can finally do that again. “Then I shouldn’t hurry with preparing you.”

“Yuuuuri,” Viktor whines slightly irritated, clenching his inner muscles around his fingers. “You definitely should, I miss it.”

Despite Viktor growing impatient and needy, Yuuri takes his time – after all he doesn’t want to hurt his lover by accidently being too rough or fast on him. They were cleared to have all kind of sex in the six-week appointment as Viktor was healed completely, but Yuuri wants to be as careful as possible. 

When he finally judges that Viktor is ready to go, his mate is already rocking his hips back and forth to have more friction, rubbing their hard penises together. Yuuri knows they could both come from that if they’d continued. But this is not that time. 

Viktor groans when Yuuri’s fingers leave his hole and Yuuri turns him on his back. The omega’s legs fall invitingly open as he understands that the time has finally come, Yuuri isn’t just teasing him anymore. 

“Is this alright?” Yuuri asks, showing a pillow under Viktor’s hips to have him higher. “Or do you want to…”

“No, this is perfect,” Viktor hushes him, pulling him down for a kiss. “I want to see your face and kiss you more.”

“That’s a nice idea,” Yuuri smiles and kisses behind Viktor’s knees as he pulls his legs on his shoulders then he pulls on the condom. 

Viktor’s eyes roll back from the pleasure as he finally thrusts into him and he grabs the alpha’s arms for support. He feels really tight, tighter than usual with all the preparing so Yuuri waits for him to adjust. Viktor lifts his head from the pillows and Yuuri leans on him carefully to kiss him. The omega wraps his arms happily around his mate and one of his hands slips to grab his butt and tap on it to make him thrust. 

“You can move.”

“Tell me if it hurts,” Yuuri mutters. His mate huffs, pressing Yuuri’s hand to his scent gland and the contact makes Viktor release his scent and Yuuri’s nose and mouth filled with the scent of a completely content omega. 

“I thought you want to see my face,” Yuuri giggles, nibbling on the bonding mark. It would be so nice to mark him again but then he couldn’t really hold himself back from being more passionate. 

“Yes, but you were worrying too much. It feels great, don’t ask again.”

Yuuri nods; his warm, omegan scent makes him dizzy with desire and he can sense that he is desperate for it too so he moves his hips more bravely, pulling out sweet moans from Viktor. His orgasm builds much faster than he’d like but Viktor doesn’t care and just urges him to thrust faster and harder. Their kisses are messy, open-mouthed and breath-sharing.

“I’m close,” Yuuri moans to Viktor’s lips. “I’m going to knot.”

“I can feel that.” Viktor’s words are a gasp; he is close too. “Go ahead, Yuuri, come for me. Knot me.”

It is the last thing Yuuri needs – his thrusts become uneven and deeper than before and his knot swells, filling Viktor while his muscles clench tight and his fingernails dig in his back as if he wanted to make sure that Yuuri doesn’t pull back. Coming down from his high, Yuuri feels something sticky between them – Viktor has come too, just from being knotted and that makes the alpha in Yuuri growl from satisfaction. 

He makes a few experimental thrusts until Viktor whines from overstimulation and pulls him to his chest so close that it’s impossible for Yuuri to move. His legs are still wrapped around Yuuri’s waist and now that he thinks about it he is sure that he couldn’t have stopped himself from knotting Viktor. Just like the very first time they made love, the passion carried him away. At least now he didn’t knot after the very first thrust. 

Yuuri rests his head on Viktor’s chest above his heart, listening to its fast beating as the omega’s chest rises and falls rapidly. Yuuri never understood how Viktor enjoyed his additional weight on him, but he knows better than ask right after an orgasm to roll on their sides. There must be something in their mingling scents and the closeness; Viktor always says that he feels loved and claimed that way. 

Like now. 

Viktor is purring. It is somewhat shy, growing stronger only when Yuuri rubs his wrist to his scent gland to scent him and make him release more of his sweet scent. Yuuri kisses his abs over his heart then pulls a blanket over them as it wouldn’t be good if they catch a cold now. Finally, once Viktor has calmed down enough to be responsive to Yuuri’s attempts to search for a more comfortable position and lets Yuuri arrange them on their sides. His increasing purring makes Yuuri purr too and Viktor nudges him for a kiss, giggling; it’s sweet and gentle, the aftermath of their lovemaking. 

“Are you satisfied?” Yuuri asks although he knows the exact answer. Viktor purrs louder like a satisfied cat. 

“Utterly,” he says. “I missed this.”

“Me too,” Yuuri hums in agreement then he remembers something. “Did you set an alarm for tomorrow? I don’t want to miss our flight because we slept in.”

Apparently, Viktor has completely forgotten about it but both of their phones are in the pockets of their pants which are somewhere on the way to the bathroom and Viktor is not willing to move even after Yuuri’s knot goes down. He lets his husband clean him up and after that Yuuri goes to get his phone to set their alarm. It would be a shame to miss their flight back home because they were too occupied having sex again. 

When he goes back to the bed finally, Viktor is already sleeping soundly. 

 

*

“I missed you, my life,” Viktor whines when they are finally home, tired from traveling but connected again. He takes Sasha from Hiroko’s arms and hugs her to his chest, scenting her. “Thank you, Hiroko, for taking care of her.”

“Was everything alright, mom?” Yuuri asks as he soothes his hand on her back - the only part of her that he can reach around Viktor's hold. 

“Of course, Yuuri,” Hiroko smiles fondly at their affection. “After I found that sweater you told me about, she slept on it and she was calmer.”

“Thank God,” Yuuri says, as he watches Viktor flop down on the couch with Sasha cradled to his chest, mumbling in hushed Russian. He is practically shining from the happiness of being reunited with their daughter and that makes Yuuri smile too. 

He grabs their luggage that is forgotten in the door and carries it in the apartment then turns again to his mother, whispering so Viktor doesn’t pay attention to them. 

“I think the distance was on Viktor hard too.”

“It gets better with time, don’t worry,” Hiroko pats his arm. Yuuri thinks about that how hard it must have been to his mother when he first moved to a foreign country and feels guilty. His mother cried a lot when they parted and when they first talked through the internet. “Are you hungry? I made food and I put some in the freezer too. Did you know that it was completely empty?”

Yuuri’s eyes widen. “Mom, you’re on holiday, you don’t need to work!” he protests. 

“Thank you Hiroko, we really appreciate it,” Viktor interjects. “Did you go with her shopping? We haven’t dared to try it yet.”

“No, Yurio and his boyfriend did it for me. What was his name again? Sorry, I’m still so bad at Russian names. He is short and very quiet.”

“Otabek, and he is from Kazakhstan. So, you think that they are together too?” Viktor asks curiously. It has bugged him since ages but all he got from Yuri to this question was just angry growling and some blushing, which was really expansive too. 

“I thought that was pretty obvious?” Hiroko blinks. 

“Yeah, but don’t mention it in front of Yurio because he is still in a state of denial.”

“Oh, but they are such a nice pair,” Hiroko gushes. “And you didn’t tell me that Yurio grew so tall, I think he is even taller than Vicchan now.”

“Yeah, he has grown indeed taller than me and he is very happy about it,” Viktor laughs. 

While Yuuri and his mother warm up her home made Japanese food (she brought a lot of ingredients too that they can’t get in Russia), Viktor changes Sasha’s diaper and puts her to sleep after making sure that she is scented enough. Then he changes himself in more comfortable clothes too, even if he has to change one more time probably because they are planning on heading to the city for a short sightseeing because Hiroko hasn’t seen yet everything from Saint Petersburg. 

But at least, they are home again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only one more chapter to go!


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I can’t believe that we are here! I kept on postponing editing this chapter because I didn’t want to end this story.  
> Thanks a lot for GeekMom13 for beta-reading it! <3

“Your hair is growing back,” Yuuri says as he gently cobs Viktor’s strands.

“You just say so,” he pouts.

“No, really. You have tiny baby hairs growing everywhere,” Yuuri says and hands him a small mirror that Viktor usually carries everywhere so he can have a closer look to his forehead. 

For his surprise, Yuuri is indeed right. 

When he thought that the most embarrassing post-partum symptoms are done (he never-ever wanted to see blood in his pants again, and he didn’t know how women could deal with that every fucking month), his hair started to fall out. 

It was a living nightmare because he had always this fear in the back of his mind. On some days, he was so done with it that he just wanted to shave his head completely bald so he doesn’t see any more how much hair he loses. His doctor said that it has to do with his hormones as they try to balance out after pregnancy and they make him lose hair, but they will grow back eventually. 

Apparently, it had happened to Chris and Yuuko too, but they both have beautiful hair now. Chris began to bleach it recently again – it was so strange to see his natural chestnut brown hair, but Viktor got eventually used to it. Viktor doesn’t even dare to think about colouring his hair as he is satisfied with its original colour. It is the amount of it that makes him worry. 

Yuuri puts his fingers on the points where he says new hair is growing when Viktor doesn’t answer, to show him then he kisses his nape. “See? Everybody says it grows back eventually, you just need to be patient.”

“I hope so,” Viktor sighs. “I’d be so hideous without hair and if I go bald, I’ll look a lot older next to you. I don’t want everybody questioning me if you’re my husband or my son,” he says half joking, half serious.

“Vitya, you don’t look old at all,” Yuuri scolds him. 

“You can talk easily, you don’t have laugh lines all around your eyes and cheeks.”

It surprises Viktor when he gets tackled on the floor by Yuuri who is kissing him all around his eyes and nose until he begins to laugh. 

“I couldn’t care less about your wrinkles, do you believe me?” Yuuri asks, kissing Viktor until he makes him forget about his fears. At least for now. 

Because God, Viktor had so many fears before and through the pregnancy even though he wanted all of this and the happiness managed the suppress most of it. He was terrified of the stories that some male omegas are not made for pregnancy that their bodies reject the baby or they can’t get pregnant at all. He was terrified how much his body will change and if he can continue skating after giving birth. And if he is fit to be a parent at all – after all before Yuuri he didn’t really think about having a family of his own. And after the birth, when they first got home with Sasha for the first time, he was terrified that he would something wrong, that he’ll be a terrible father because he often didn’t understand what his baby needed when she began crying without any indicator while all of her needs seemed to be fulfilled. He never doubted Yuuri though – he had always a great sense for children and helped out Yuuko and Takeshi when their triplets were born. Yuuri helped him through a lot of difficulties lately, and Viktor will be forever grateful to whatever higher forces for having such a wonderful and loving mate. 

Fortunately, Viktor gets the hang of being a father day by day as he gets to know their daughter more and more. 

“What are you thinking about?” Yuuri asks when they lay breathless next to each other on the floor. After making so much loud sounds and laughing, it is a miracle that Sasha is still fast asleep. But they need to wake her up anyway before going down to the family to introduce her their friends. 

“How happy I am to have you,” Viktor answers honestly, and Yuuri buries his blushing face into his chest, murmuring that he is the lucky one to have him. 

Eventually, they get up from the floor when they hear Sasha moving and whimpering. They still need to dress her for the occasion, and depending on her mood and how much Viktor will kiss her tiny feet and hands, that could take a while.

 

*

 

“Look at her how perfect she is!” Yuuko squeaks as she hold Sasha who tugs curiously on her clothes; fortunately she is pretty social and doesn’t freak out if she is not in the hands of her parents. 

And after Yuuko got her hands on her, it doesn’t seem like that anybody could pry Sasha out of her arms.

“Look out, she might try to steal her,” Takeshi jokes, watching his wife who just rolls her eyes slightly annoyed.

“I’m just thinking about all the possibilities. She is the daughter of the two most talented and decorated figure skaters of the world! She must have all the talent already born with her in her tiny-tiny pinkie,” Yuuko says as she leans over Sasha and grabs that tiny-tiny pinkie. Sasha catches a strand from her hair in exchange and pulls it, but it doesn’t seem like that it bothers Yuuko.

“Yeah, she got that all from Viktor probably,” Yuuri says, but Viktor gives him a look before he could belittle himself more.

“When will you teach her to skate? I need videos of that!”

“She hasn’t even learnt how to walk, Yuu-chan.”

“That’s not my point.” 

“We want to wait until the bones in her feet are stable enough so they don’t become deformed too much.”

Yuuko nods, but she is probably slightly disappointed that the answer isn’t tomorrow. Her daughters run around with phones in their hands, and Yuuri is pretty sure that by the evening their accounts will be full of photos of them, but at least their fans will be updated. They didn’t really have the time to update their accounts this season for understandable reasons. 

“Beware, Takeshi, she might get ideas,” Toshiya teases them, but Yuuko laughs. 

“No, thank you. Or if Takeshi wants more children, he can bear them because I’m never doing that again.”

“Is it really so hard to be pregnant with triplets?” Viktor asks curiously. 

“It depends on the approach you have. I mean, my pregnancy was mostly without complications, but everybody was trying to tell me what I can do and what I can’t even if they had no idea about it. And I’m quite small so I was really uncomfortable most of the time. Of course, it was all worth it in the end, but I wouldn’t want to do it again.” 

“Yeah, it is completely understandable,” Viktor nods. 

“And well, I might be selfish, but I don’t want to feel like a whale ever again. I’m not even sure that the doctors would recommend me it because my wound opened while I was recovering. You can’t really concentrate on healing when you need to take care of three tiny babies.”

Yuuri remembers that; it was quite a fright to see her bleed through her t-shirt as he was alone with her that time while Takeshi worked, and it took everyone working together to help the new family through it. Yuuko was breastfeeding, but she couldn’t continue it after the surgery as she got really strong pain killers. 

It must be a hobby for omegas to share pregnancy horror-stories because Viktor does that with the smiling Yuuko too even if he had an easy pregnancy and delivery. Yuuri offers to take back Sasha when she gets hungry, but Yuuko just waves him away that she feeds her gladly because she misses having such a small child in her arms. 

After Yuuko is done, Minako gets her hands on Sasha before she would be too drunk from Toshiya’s best sake. Viktor drinks a cup with her, but not more even all though the nagging because he doesn’t want to be knocked out before the end of the evening. 

 

*

 

Sasha is fast asleep when they get back in their room. Yuuri was worried before coming to Hasetsu how she’ll take the long flight from Russia to Japan, but everything worked out fine. The onsen’s loudness doesn’t really seem to bother her as they live practically in the middle of Saint Petersburg. 

Yuuri lays already in the bed when Viktor gets under the covers too, snuggling to his side as a content cant. He purrs happily when Yuuri puts an arm around him, squeezing his shoulder. 

“You seem to be in a better mood than in the afternoon,” Yuuri says, putting away his phone on the nightstand to cuddle Viktor properly. 

Viktor hums, tucking his head under his chin. “Yeah, talking to Yuuko helped a lot. And I realized that you’ll love me even if I’d go bald early.”

Yuuri laughs, shaking his head in disbelieve that they have this conversation again. “Your only bald spot is your forehead, silly.”

“That’s where it started for Yakov too.”

Yuuri snorts. “I’m not having a conversation about Yakov’s hair loss in our bed.”

“Are you thinking about something more… intimate?” Viktor raises his head to whisper in Yuuri’s ear his suggestions and that makes Yuuri’s skin heat up. He blinks in the direction of their daughter’s bed; she sleeps through the nights so they’ll just need to be quiet. They were already used to that so that shouldn’t be a problem. 

Yuuri tackles Viktor under him, not meeting with much resistance as Viktor only giggles and lets his legs fall open for his husband. They make love in missionary, kissing each other senseless between thrusts. Yuuri would probably pass out after they are done if Viktor wouldn’t talk to him quietly while cleaning up their mess. 

“I’m wondering about what it would be like having siblings.”

“How came that thought right now?” Yuuri asks, trying not to fall asleep because he feels like this conversation might be important in the future.

“I just watched the triplets a lot today. They seem to have so much fun as they have each other as playmates.”

Yuuri laughs quietly. “You haven’t seen them fighting, have you? They are like little devils especially after agreeing with each other.”

“Only once when we still lived here, but I didn’t wait out the end of the fight. I was an only child so I can’t help but envy them or you that you have Mari. Did you fight a lot when you were younger?”

“When I was very little, not really, she was just mostly jealous of me that I got more attention. We started to fight more when she was a teenager and I started school. It was nice to have an older sister though because she protected me when I told her that someone bullied me. Once she beat up Takeshi too.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, but it wasn’t that serious, she just slapped his back and growled at him once she saw him cornering me in the Ice Castle. But after that we became friends because of Yuuko. For a while, he run away every time he saw Mari even if she was friendly.”

“I wouldn’t have thought that after seeing them earlier,” Viktor says, thinking back about how the two alphas rolled cigarettes on the table while talking. Takeshi doesn’t smoke that much, but sometimes he does it if they are here so Mari doesn’t need to stand alone outside in the cold. 

“It was long ago,” Yuuri hums, and without much thinking, the next thought slips out of his mouth. “Are you thinking about having more children?”

Viktor falls suddenly silent, and Yuuri opens his eyes to look at him; his husband is slightly blushed. 

“Vitya?”

“Is it a strange thing to say that I miss being pregnant?”

“Oh…”

“I mean, everybody loves to complain how hard it was and then there am I, thinking back how nice was it to feel her move and grow. I don’t miss throwing up, but I enjoyed my pregnancy very much after that stopped. Does that make me a stereotype?”

“No, not at all,” Yuuri shakes his head, still stunned at the sudden turn of their conversation. “I’m glad that it wasn’t too hard on you because I’d like to have more children if you’re willing to carry again.”

“It’s not like we had a choice who carries them,” Viktor laughs. “But we’ll need to see if my cycle gets back at all. I still haven’t had my first heat after giving birth and sometimes… sometimes it happens that male omegas can’t have more babies. More often than to women.”

“Don’t worry about that, you’re not even close to the one year mark,” Yuuri says, stroking his mate’s thigh reassuring. He is sure that Viktor is still very fertile. “Do you want to try at your next heat?”

“I… don’t know,” Viktor bites on his under lip. “That depends on a lot of things. Maybe it wouldn’t be so wise to have them so close in age but on the other hand, I won’t get any younger.”

Yuuri draws soothing circles on his skin. “Okay. Then we can talk about it again when you feel your heat coming.”

Viktor nods, smiling, but neither of them has any idea that they won’t have a chance to do that.

 

*

 

Viktor’s first heat after the pregnancy hits him completely unexpected, in the middle of March. 

He kept feeling uneasy for days and that isn’t helping the situation that Sasha’s teeth are growing and she is unusually grumpy almost all the time. The usual purring and scenting doesn’t work like it used too, so Viktor tries to sing her in sleep, but it’s like she is irritated by her own omega father’s scent. 

Viktor feels like crying. So far, everything went so smooth, but he feels like a failure when he wakes up Yuuri again in the middle of the night just to calm down Sasha. Yuuri doesn’t have any bad word because of it, but Viktor hates to wake him up when he sleeps so peacefully.

Then a few days later he wakes up aching, feeling empty _down there_ , and his briefs are damp between his legs. He feels an unbearable need to cling on his sleeping alpha, to rut against his body and he is painfully hard. He can smell Yuuri stronger now even though he went back to suppressants a few weeks earlier so his rut isn’t triggered by stress. 

The damp feeling grows and Viktor whimpers. 

How on earth hasn’t he noticed that he is in pre-heat? He didn’t have any cramps (they said it gets easier after the first child) and they still have a nest, practically almost the same they built before Sasha’s birth. 

Now he is in heat without any proper preparations. 

God, Sasha shouldn’t even be here while they deal with this, they can barely take care of themselves like that. That’s why she wasn’t reacting to his scenting well, because it has changed and she doesn’t know it. 

This helps to snap out of the early stage of his heat. They need somebody to pick up Sasha and to take care of her. 

He shakes Yuuri’s shoulder and tries so hard not to start grabbing him because it would be so easy to lose himself now. But he can’t, at least not yet. 

Yuuri stirs, adorably knitting his brows, and Viktor just really hopes that it’s a morning when Yuuri can get up easily. 

“Vitya?” Yuuri blinks at him sleepy, digging his nose into the omega’s neck, but he freezes as he catches the new scent. “You’re in heat.” He sits up quickly, getting away from him. Viktor’s instincts scream to jump on the alpha because he is in his nest so obviously they should start mating instead of staring at the other wide-eyed. 

“Call somebody to pick up Sasha,” he says with shaky voice. “I’m not doing this heat alone.”

Yuuri nods, clapping his hands before his nose and mouth to close out Viktor’s heat pheromones. It hurts to watch his alpha go, but the realistic part of Viktor’s brain knows he has to and that his alpha is coming back. 

Viktor gets out of the bed too, managing to open the windows to clear out the air heavy with pheromones. Fresh March air breaks in, and that cools his head enough to get out of the room to search for his family. 

Sasha is like her alpha father, she doesn’t like to be woken up early in the morning, and Viktor hears her crying as he grabs clothes for her, trying not to scent them; if his pre-heat scent wasn’t pleasant for her, the heat scent won’t be either. 

When he is done with packing her stuffs in a bag, he finds Yuuri and Sasha in the kitchen as his husband tries to feed her without any effort. 

“Yakov’s on his way,” Yuuri says, staring at him and he drops the spoon full with baby food. It is satisfying to see that Viktor has still this effect on him. “How are you?”

Viktor glares at him; he is sweating and barely able to hold back the heat hitting him with full force. “I feel like dying.”

They manage to feed Sasha a few bites but not more. Viktor’s stomach twists at the smell of the baby food. Sighing, he gives a last kiss on Sasha’s raven black hair then leaves the kitchen to retreat in their nest, waiting for Yuuri. 

He knows it is common to have a heat around six months after giving birth, but he didn’t know it would come so abruptly. 

He loses his clothes on the way back to the bedroom, his body shaking in the cold air as he stumbles to the window to close it. He finds Yuuri’s favourite scarf in their nest, and buries his nose into it. 

He only needs to wait now. It’s not the first time that Yuuri hasn’t been there in the first part of his heat when the need isn’t that burning yet and he needed to finish preparations. Viktor is a grown up adult, he can be patient.

Usually. 

Viktor hides in their nest, under the warm blankets, listening to the voices carrying to him from the rest of the apartment. Yuuri speaks softly with Sasha, probably telling her why she needs to go with Yakov for a while. Viktor is glad that the old coach will care for their child because he would trust him with his own life. 

After a while, the front door cracks open, and he hears Yakov’s voice too as he reassures Yuuri that it is not a problem for him and Lilia to take care of Sasha for a few days. 

When Yuuri finally steps in the bedroom, Viktor lets slip a desperate whine. His hands aren’t enough, but at least he will be stretched enough by the time Yuuri gets on the bed to join him. He is almost impossibly wet. Yuuri’s gaze lingers on him, and Viktor hears his breathing getting louder, but his mate turns first into the bathroom, leaving him alone again. 

Viktor feels like crying. Why doesn’t come his alpha to fuck him? He is miserable, but his body is completely alright and he feels himself attractive. Yuuri said that he loves every part of his body even if Viktor looks slightly different, curvier. 

He can’t hold himself back anymore, and cries out for Yuuri loudly. Something falls in the bathroom, crashing to the floor, and Yuuri rushes to the bedroom again, walking to him and petting his hair apologetically. 

“Sorry, love, I didn’t intend to make you wait this long.”

Viktor pushes himself up on his elbows and knees, limbs shaking. “Then hurry up.”

“We don’t have any condoms left.”

It takes a bit time for Viktor to process the information in this state. He throws himself forward, landing on Yuuri lap as he pulls out the drawer of the nightstand. Nothing but a bottle of lube. He feels Yuuri’s erection pocking on his side and he closes his eyes. 

As a child, he always wanted a sister or a brother. He can’t have anymore, but he can give it their daughter. They have a stable life so he wouldn’t really mind getting pregnant again. 

“Yuuri, I don’t care. I’m not spending this heat alone.” He tugs at Yuuri’s shirt, turning around as he pulls him down for a kiss. “And I wouldn’t mind being pregnant again.”

For his surprise, Yuuri blushes slightly. “I thought you wanted to wait a bit,” he says, starting to undress himself finally. “I could try not to knot you…”

Viktor laughs sharply. “You are definitely knotting me. I need you.”

Yuuri climbs behind him, laughing lightly as he strokes his thighs. Viktor pushes up his hips and his alpha finally teases his hole with his fingers, pushing the first one easily in as Viktor was almost done with preparing himself by the time Yuuri joined him. 

“I wonder if it’s you or the hormones talking,” Yuuri chuckles, and Viktor turns a bit to glare at him above his shoulders. It’s hard to concentrate now when even Yuuri’s skilled fingers aren’t enough to satisfy him. 

“If you don’t fuck me now, I will divorce you,” he hisses half serious. 

The effect comes immediately; Yuuri’s grip tightens on him, pulling his hips closer, lifting him up as his fingers disappear from his hole just to be replaced by his cock, and Viktor makes a high pitched cry as he’s finally filled. While Yuuri waits for him to adjust, Viktor’s whole body shakes from need. His fears were for nothing, it feels still as wonderful as before, and Viktor tightens his inner muscles to urge Yuuri to move. His mate gives a gentle pinch on his side. 

“I’ll knot too early if you do that.”

“Great,” Viktor moans, clenching his muscles again. 

“I’m going to move now.”

“Finally,” Viktor sighs relieved, and he doesn’t have a chance to complain when Yuuri begins to move, knocking out the air of him. Viktor had missed heat sex when they aren’t that gentle with each other, and nowadays Yuuri has been almost painfully careful with him as if he was made out of porcelain. 

For the first time in a while, Viktor can let out his voice as much as he likes; there is nobody around them who could wake up to the noise. Yuuri even stops for a second to ask if he did hurt Viktor, but he just moans, shaking his head as he pushes back his hips to urge him. 

Viktor purrs loudly after Yuuri’s knot has locked them together, and his alpha’s warm weight pins him into the mattress, calming his racing hormones. Yuuri kisses his back, his shoulders, and Viktor wishes him to bite down on his bonding mark again and again, but he can’t form any coherent words yet. His body and needs are seated for now, and he has a feeling that this heat won’t be a long one. 

Yuuri’s hands travel up and down on his body, the right one finally coming to rest by his middle, holding him close. Now that he is in heat and they have talked about it, Viktor can’t wait to carry a new life again. 

“You realize that I need to get out of our nest for a while after this, right?” Yuuri says, positioning themselves on their sides while he kisses the line of Viktor’s spine. 

Viktor’s purring is interrupted by a not too serious hiss. “Don’t you dare…”

“I need to make us food and see what the cats are up to.”

“Not now.” Viktor manages to hook an ankle around one of Yuuri’s legs. “You can do after you knotted me at least three times. Not counting this.”

Yuuri laughs and his breath tickles the omega’s neck. “You’ll pass out after the second one.”

“So mean,” Viktor pouts, carefully rocking backwards his hips and pulling a moan out of Yuuri. “That’s what I get for carrying our children?”

The alpha kisses him placating on his bonding mark where he is very sensible right now. “I love you so I’m just being honest.”

Viktor ignores him for the next fifteen minutes then he completely forgets about it when the next wave hits. And after all, Yuuri is right. He is so exhausted after the third round that he falls asleep even before Yuuri’s knot descends. Yuuri cleans him up then scents him thoroughly before leaving the nest.

Viktor is right – this heat isn’t as long as they are used to which is alright because they both miss Sasha and they weren’t prepared at all to spend days closed in their apartment. Yuuri makes Viktor promise to not stress about getting pregnant again. If they are meant to have more children, it happens eventually. 

A few weeks after the heat’s passing, Viktor feels nausea and according to Yuuri, he smells like when he was pregnant with Sasha. 

They only realize how hard the next season will be when they pull out a calendar to count the weeks and the ninth month is December. Before that, they’ll need to move in a bigger apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who is surprised that Viktor and Yuuri tried for the sibling right the next heat? :3 I’ve written that last part months ago because I was impatient and the idea came so suddenly that I was afraid of forgetting it. Of course, I needed to edit it a lot because of this. I didn’t know for example by that time that they’ll stick calling their daughter Sasha instead of Sachiko. 
> 
> When I started to write this fic in November, I didn’t think that it will be so long – my guess was around 10k but well… it ended up being over 50k and believe me I was the most shocked by that fact. I couldn’t have written this without the help of Celdria who was the first person to hear my ideas, encouraged me to write it and then beta-read many chapters. I’m also really-really grateful to GeekMom13 who beta-read me the rest of it! <3  
> One year ago I wouldn’t have thought that I would ever write anything in English and then here I am with a finished novel. I feel like it is a really huge step for me. 
> 
> The story doesn’t quite end here – I have some shorter ones to share so I recommend you to subscribe on the series if you don’t want to miss what happens with Viktor and Yuuri’s family in the future. :3 
> 
> Thank you for all of your wonderful comments and kudos, they really make me happy! <3

**Author's Note:**

> Please write me a comment if you have time, criticism is welcomed to! ^^
> 
> Talk to me on tumblr: [suonjar](http://tulikettu.tumblr.com/)


End file.
